Contre Tout Espoir
by charis13
Summary: Snape crée un passage vers le passé pour tuer Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne soit Voldemort. Mais à cause de la prophétie, Harry le suit sans le vouloir… se passe pendant le 7ème tome. SS/HP voyage temporel COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Résumé **: Snape crée un passage vers le passé pour tuer Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne soit Voldemort. Mais à cause de la prophétie, Harry le suit sans le vouloir… SS/HP voyage temporel

**Mot de l'auteur : **je débute une petite fic que je n'avais pas prévue, mais qui voulait sortir depuis un certain temps. Il s'agit d'un voyage temporel mettant en scène, oh, surprise, Snape et Harry, mais cette fois-ci il s'agit d'un slash qui ne viendra pas avant un moment. Homophobes s'abstenir. Comme en ce moment je suis en vacances, je ne pourrais pas me retrouver très souvent en tête à tête avec Titine (mon ordinateur) donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais updater très souvent. Surtout que j'ai trois autres fictions en cours. Mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop trainer.

**Prologue : **

**POV SNAPE**

Potter va perdre. Ceci est une certitude pour moi, et ce depuis toujours. Aucun talent, trop prétentieux, pas assez ambitieux. Une très mauvaise combinaison. Et en prime l'adolescent le plus agaçant qu'il puisse exister. Il va perdre et on va tous mourir par sa faute. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire : faire le sale boulot à sa place, puisque cet incapable ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Que Dumbledore allait lui laisser un plan tout cuit, qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à suivre ? Que des sorciers plus talentueux allaient faire le sale boulot à sa place ? Certainement. Cet idiot n'a jamais eu de sens de l'initiative, tout juste bon à suivre des ordres simples, et encore… Ces sept dernières années passées à essayer de lui enseigner quelque chose ont été une perte de temps. Il n'a jamais été capable d'autre chose que de se mettre en danger.

C'est pour cela que moi, Séverus Snape, me voit contraint de créer une potion me permettant de revenir dans le passé. Afin de faire le sale boulot, comme s'y attendait cet imbécile de Gryffondor. Afin de tuer Tom Elvis Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Lord Voldemort.

**POV Harry :**

Je vais perdre. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous nous creusons la cervelle pour essayer de deviner où sont cachés les horcruxes, en mangeant de la nourriture infâme, en dormant sur des lits de camp à moitié moisis, et là, Ron vient de nous quitter.

J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait. Il a toujours été dans mon ombre, sans aucune raison d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais été meilleur que lui, et je l'ai toujours attiré dans des situations dangereuses. Il a de quoi m'en vouloir, sans doute l'aurais-je abandonné bien avant si la situation avait été inversée. Hermione passe son temps à pleurer, et moi, je n'ose même pas la toucher. Car je sais qu'il l'aime. Si c'est la dernière chose que je puisse faire pour mon ami, c'est de protéger la femme qui l'aime. Peut être cela rattrapera une partie de mon tort.

Car la vérité, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'on attend de moi. Je dois tuer Voldemort. Alors que je ne suis même pas capable de deviner ses plans. Alors que je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul horcruxe, et que je ne suis même pas capable de le détruire.

Que se passera-t-il lorsque j'aurais perdu ? Tous mourront. Les Weasley, les Lupins, les…

Je ressens un tiraillement dans tout mon corps. Je regarde Hermione qui pleure en serrant contre son visage un vieux pull sale de Ron. J'essaie d'attirer son attention mais déjà, je m'efface. Une dernière pensée : ainsi finit Harry Potter, l'Elu, disparu sans savoir comment.

**POV Snape : **

Des années de recherche. Des années que j'essaie de revenir en arrière. Depuis ma thèse de maître de potion, plus précisément. Pour récupérer mon seul amour. Lily. Mais je sais à présent qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Trop pure. Trop douce pour un homme comme moi. Il m'aurait fallu quelqu'un de suffisamment marqué par la vie. Quelqu'un qui aurait accepté de m'accompagner dans ma longue chute vers l'obscurité.

Mais après cinq ans de recherches, je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon projet. J'ai donc continué mes recherches, et il y a trois ans, j'ai réussi à stabiliser la potion grâce à une écaille de basilic prélevée sur celui qu'a accidentellement tué Potter. Pour une fois qu'il a fait quelque chose d'utile, ce n'était encore qu'un admirable concours de circonstances. Il n'aurait jamais dû survivre ce jour-là. Mais ne nous égarons pas. Bientôt je serais dans un monde où Harry Potter n'est même pas en projet.

Lorsque Tom est revenu, j'ai hésité à m'en servir. Mais à quoi bon ? Cette tâche appartenait à un autre, c'est Albus qui me l'avait affirmé. Mais après trois ans à espérer que Potter progresserait, je suis contraint de me rendre à l'évidence : il est fichu.

Je récolte une seule gorgée de la potion fumante qui m'attend depuis trois ans dans sa fiole de cristal, dans le coffre caché derrière ma bibliothèque. Une pensée m'échappe. « Adieu Lily ». Car à présent c'est définitif : je ne la reverrai jamais. J'ai réglé ma potion pour revenir cinquante ans en arrière, et je ne connais pas d'autres basilics susceptibles de me fournir une écaille pour en préparer une autre. Ma potion ne me fera jamais revenir au temps où Lily était vivante.

Je glisse délicatement la fiole dans la poche intérieure de ma robe. Si je réussis, peut être voudrais-je revenir dans mon époque, bien que rien ne me retienne. Je pourrais alors fabriquer un antidote. Le récipient contenant la gorgée de potion se glisse sans que j'y pense réellement entre mes lèvres, et aussitôt, je ressens un tiraillement dans tout mon corps.

J'ouvre les yeux ; je me trouve au sommet d'une falaise qui surplombe la mer. Je prends un moment pour respirer l'air marin qui me parvient chargé d'embruns. J'ai réussi. Soudain, j'entends un gémissement derrière moi. Je me retourne et dégaine ma baguette avant même d'y penser. Et là, mon cœur se souleva.

- POTTER !!!!!

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ? review, svp !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : désillusions

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui sont très appréciées ! Comme vous l'avez tous deviné, l'histoire risque d'être assez compliquée : Séverus et Harry sont revenus approximativement cinquante ans en arrière, plus précisément à l'époque où Tom Jedusor n'avait pas encore reçu la visite de Dumbledore (et donc ne savait pas encore qu'il était un sorcier).**

**De plus, Séverus ne sait pas exactement ce qui va arriver à leur monde en leur absence. Est-ce que cela fonctionne comme un retourneur de temps ? ou bien est-ce que leur passage sur Terre a tout simplement été annulé ? Pa simple.**

**Encore moins simple, Harry a emmené quelque chose avec lui… Vous devinez quoi ?**

***********

**La suite à mon retour de vacances, je dois malheureusement laisser Titine derrière moi… Je reviens le 21, j'essayerai de poster la suite de mes trois fics en cours dans la soirée. Au pire, le reste suivra dans la semaine. **

**Chapitre 1 : Désillusions :**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que déjà l'homme se jetait sur lui. Il tomba à terre sous le poids du maître de potions, et sentit l'air quitter ses poumons au contact du sol. Mais son calvaire n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Snape saisit sa gorge à pleines mains et entreprit de l'étrangler. Harry agita vainement ses mains en direction de celles de son ainé, tandis que de petits points lumineux apparaissaient déjà dans son champ de vision.

- Snape… Lâ… chez…

- POURQUOI ? Avez-vous fait un pacte avec le diable dans le but de me pourrir la vie ?! De me gâcher ma mort ?!

Harry n'y comprenait vraiment rien. L'instant d'avant il était dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part à regarder Hermione pleurer dans un vieux pull de Ron, l'instant d'après il était au sommet d'une falaise et l'homme qui avait tué son mentor essayait de l'étrangler. Soudain, Harry ressentit une décharge magique le parcourir et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent séparés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, Snape ? Ca ne vous a pas suffit de tuer le seul homme qui vous ait jamais fait confiance ? Maintenant vous voulez m'empêcher de mener à bien ma mission ? Quand est-ce que vous me livrez à votre maître, dans ce cas ?

- Je ne crois pas que vous aillez besoin de mon aide pour échouer, monsieur Potter. Maintenant réfléchissez. Ah, c'est vrai, vous en êtes incapable.

Snape savoura ses paroles. S'il était bloqué dans le passé avec ce sale môme, autant lui pourrir la vie dignement. Harry, quand à lui, sentit la honte l'envahir plutôt que la rage qu'il aurait dû ressentir après la tirade de Snape.

- Allez-y, tuez-moi, fit-il d'un ton défaitiste. Je ne suis bon à rien de toute façon, je suis un poids pour tout le monde.

- Allons, Potter, où est passé votre courage de Gryffondor ? Je ne vais pas vous contredire, vous êtes un poids pour la société, mais pourquoi prendrais-je la peine de vous tuer, alors que des centaines de Mangemorts en rêvent, sans compter leur chef.

- Alors vous êtes trop lâche pour me tuer vous-même, c'est bien ça ? Vous allez laisser les autres faire le sale boulot à votre place ?

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? Si VOUS aviez été capable de faire ce qu'on attend de vous, je ne serais pas là à essayer de rattraper votre incompétence, Potter.

- Vous… QUOI ?

- Eh oui, Potter, il y en a qui ont un plan. Maintenant il va falloir trouver une écaille de basilic, pour que je puisse enfin me débarrasser de vous.

- DONC VOUS AVOUEZ ! VOUS AVOUEZ QUE VOUS VOULEZ MA MORT !

- Non, Potter, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment important pour moi, espèce de sale petit moucheron collant ! Je veux me débarrasser de votre présence, vous renvoyer d'où vous venez, pas vous tuer !

- Mais… Mais…

- Quelle éloquence, monsieur Potter ! Bon, maintenant, vous vous tenez tranquille jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à vous renvoyer chez vous, ou sinon je vous attache.

- Professeur… Où sommes-nous ?

*************

Snape vérifia que les sorts d'entrave et de bâillon qu'il avait lancés à Potter étaient opérationnels, et réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'agir. Devait-il révéler la vérité au garçon ? S'il lui disait, il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser. Intérieurement, il fulminait. Comment ce sale môme avait-il osé ? Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'il y avait là quelque chose qui le dépassait. D'un autre côté, s'il renvoyait le garçon maintenant, il se ferait tuer, et cet idiot était le seul espoir qu'ils avaient si lui, Séverus Snape, échouait. Il se décida donc d'expliquer rapidement la situation au jeune homme.

- Nous sommes revenus cinquante ans en arrière dans le but que je tue Tom Jedusor avant qu'il n'ait seulement le temps d'apprendre ce qu'est la magie. J'ai utilisé une potion, et Merlin sait comment, vous m'avez suivi ! Toujours là où il ne faut pas, hein, Potter ? Et maintenant, comme je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de jouer les nounous pour Golden Boy, je vais trouver une écaille de basilic, afin de créer un antidote me permettant de vous renvoyer dans le futur, afin que vous ne soyez plus pour moi qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Alors vous allez rester bien sage le temps que je trouve le moyen de vous renvoyer, ou sinon, Merlin m'entende, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Potter agitait frénétiquement la tête, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose. Snape soupira.

- Si je vous libère, ais-je la certitude que vous ne feriez rien susceptible de m'inciter à vous pousser du haut de cette falaise ?

Le regard de Potter en disait plus que tous les discours du monde.

- Bien.

Snape retira le sort du bâillon, et Harry reprit bruyamment son souffle.

- Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? Vous essayer de me faire avaler des salades, et vous voudriez que je vous croie sur parole ?

- Croyez ce que vous voulez, Potter, je n'en ai rien à faire. De toute façon, dès que je peux, je me débarrasse de vous.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à cela. C'était tout simplement démentiel. On ne pouvait pas revenir aussi loin dans le passé, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Il se souvint de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit en troisième année au sujet du retourneur de temps. Modifier une seule chose pouvait avoir des conséquences effroyables. Il tenta une question.

- Mais, en revenant dans le passé, vous avez déjà modifié le futur… Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que notre monde est toujours tel qu'on l'a connu ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous n'existez plus dans le monde d'où l'on vient ? Et moi non plus ? Alors, qui est le Survivant ?

- Une question à la fois, Potter. Vous croyez-vous si irremplaçable que cela ? Nous n'avons pas disparu, c'est seulement que nous nous trouvons dans un espace temps différent. Le monde dans lequel nous étions nous a seulement portés disparus.

Mais le raisonnement du jeune homme l'intriguait. En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était arrivé à leur monde depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Mais s'il commençait à se poser ce genre de questions, il allait perdre de vue son objectif principal.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous tuer votre maître ? Il ne vous a pas accordé le nouveau chaudron que vous vouliez pour Noël ?

La main de Snape agrippa Harry au col. Il rapprocha le visage du gamin tout prêt du sien.

- Arrêtez de croire que les gens sont tous blancs ou tous noirs, Potter ! Je n'ai jamais été dans son camp depuis la mort de votre mère, mais ça, je crois que vous le savez déjà ?

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous tué Albus ?!

*************

Séverus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cela. Au même moment, il entendit des voix enfantines en contrebas. Faisant signe à Harry de se taire, et lui lançant un sortilège de mutisme et un d'entrave par précaution, il fit signe au garçon de rester où il était et partit explorer les environs.

Une heure plus tard, Snape revenait de son exploration des alentours. Un groupe d'enfants jouait sur la plage recouverte de déchets d'algues aux relents de pourriture. L'un d'eux se détachait du groupe. C'était surement lui. Le Lord. Le futur Lord. Du haut de la falaise, le gamin tourna un regard pénétrant vers lui, et Séverus sentit une conscience essayer maladroitement de percer les barrières de son esprit. Séverus eut un rictus : si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y arrivait pas lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance, il ne percerait jamais sa barrière d'occlumentie en étant enfant. Mais c'était quand même le signe qu'il fallait se méfier : un tel développement des pouvoirs à son âge n'était pas normal.

Il entendit tout à coup un léger bruissement sur la roche derrière lui. Potter avait réussi à se libérer partiellement et essayait de ramper avec une seule jambe de libre. Snape ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il leva sa baguette et libéra son élève.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de me lancer des sorts ? Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez !

- Si je pouvais vous faire confiance, Potter, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous entraver ! Si on est bloqué ensemble pour un certain temps, j'entends ne pas être dérangé par votre présence indésirée !

- D'ailleurs… Pourquoi je suis là ?

- Sans doute à cause de cette histoire de prophétie… Qui dit que vous, laissez-moi rire, avez le pouvoir de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous vous sentez plus capable de le faire, n'est-ce pas, Snape ?

- Bien sûr. Je suis plus doué que vous dans tous les domaines.

- Mais vous n'avez jamais entendu la prophétie en entier, pas vrai ?

- Non.

- Alors vous êtes dans la merde.

***************

Harry réussit enfin de se dégager du troisième sort du bâillon qu'il recevait depuis le début de la journée. Snape boudait dans un coin alors que les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient déjà repartis. Une formidable occasion de tuer le gamin en faisant passer ça pour un accident venait de lui passer sous le nez, et cet idiot de Potter croyait en savoir plus que lui ! Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il valait mieux prendre connaissance de tous les paramètres avant de finir comme Voldemort lorsqu'il avait essayé de tuer un bébé. Un gamin qui connaissait déjà l'existence de la magie pouvait s'avérer beaucoup plus dangereux.

- Non mais vous êtes vraiment le pire connard qu'il existe, vous le savez ?

Harry réussit enfin à créer un sort du bouclier qui contra le sort de mutisme que lui avait négligemment envoyé Snape.

- Bravo monsieur Potter, enfin un progrès !

- Taisez-vous. A vous de m'écouter. Si on poursuit le même but, vous devez connaître certaines choses avant de vous lancer tête baissée dans une histoire qui vous dépasse.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, monsieur Potter !

- Ouais, bon, j'avais pas trop le choix non plus, tandis que vous, vous avez foncé sans réfléchir aux conséquences dans le passé, au risque de changer totalement le monde dans lequel nous vivions, alors que ce n'est même pas à vous de tuer Voldemort !

- Ne prononcez pas son nom !

- Pourquoi ? Il n'existe même pas encore !

- Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai assez d'entendre vos jérémiades. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous taire avant que je ne vous réduise à jamais au silence.

- Et quel est votre plan, au juste ?

- Potter, je vous ai demandé de vous taire, il me semble !

Mais Harry ne répondait rien, regardant avec attention l'homme en face de lui. Exaspéré, Séverus se décida à répondre partiellement.

- Venir dans le passé, tuer Tom Jedusor.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, Potter, c'est TOUT ! Parce que votre oh combien vénéré cerveau de limace croit savoir autre chose que moi, peut être ?

- Je crois bien, monsieur.

- Vous CROYEZ ? Eh bien moi je vais vous dire ce que je crois : dès que j'en ai la possibilité, je vous renvoie d'où vous venez !

- Et vous ?

- Comment ça, moi ?

- Vous rentrerez avec moi, bien sûr.

- QUOI ? Parce que vous croyez qu'une fois débarrassé de vous, j'aurais envie de rentrer avec vous, peut être ? J'ai enfin la possibilité de tout recommencer à zéro, et vous, vous voudriez que je revienne dans ce monde qui vous vénère afin de m'agenouiller à vos pieds ? Alors que je suis sûr que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour vous approprier les lauriers de la victoire ?

- Je vous les laisse sans hésiter. Ca n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc, les lauriers. Allergies.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel les deux sorciers se regardèrent fixement. On aurait pu entendre passer un Joncheruine. Puis, contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire.

- Désolé… C'est… C'est les nerfs ! Vous comprenez… Hermione doit penser que je l'ai abandonnée… Et s'il le faut je n'existe même plus… Et…

- Allons, calmez-vous, Potter, vous allez nous faire une crise de nerfs.

Harry essuya ses yeux où des larmes commençaient à couler sans contrôle.

- Ca suffit, Potter, reprenez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Mais l'air sévère de Snape ne suffit pas à calmer Harry qui fondit tout à coup en sanglots.

- Et mes amis… Et…

Prit de cours, Snape ne sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il regardait le jeune homme ruisselant comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage particulièrement dégoutant dont il ne fallait surtout pas s'approcher au risque de tâcher sa robe. Mais s'il voulait la paix, il fallait que ces gémissements s'arrêtent.

Là encore, deux solutions. La première consistait à lancer un sort de silence tout autour de Potter, puis de faire comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Mais il y avait là un risque. Potter tenait sa baguette à la main, et même s'il n'était surement pas en mesure de prononcer un sort, il pouvait de nouveau laisser éclater ses pouvoirs sans aucun contrôle, et dans l'état où il était, les deux hommes risquaient de se retrouver projetés tout en bas de la falaise.

Il décida donc d'utiliser la deuxième solution. Elle lui arrachait le cœur, et si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait, il était fichu. Mais il y était contraint, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Alors, il avança une main tremblante jusqu'à Potter et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

Le garçon se crispa sous ce geste si peu snapien, mais ne recula pas. Peu à peu, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, en même temps qu'une profonde gêne naissait au fond de son esprit.

- Désolé, monsieur. C'est juste que…

- Allons, Potter. Ne nous faites pas perdre plus de temps que vous ne nous en avez déjà fait perdre.

Mais curieusement, Harry sembla tirer de la force de cette dernière réplique, plutôt que la rage qu'il ressentait d'habitude.

- Professeur ?

- Quoi, Potter ?

- Si vous ne revenez pas…

- Oui ?

- Vous allez totalement changer le monde dans lequel on vit. Il a déjà été énormément modifié par notre départ, alors si vous ne revenez pas… On ne peut même pas s'imaginer à quel point vous avez modifié le futur.

- Arrêtez de vous en faire pour ça, Potter, ce n'est pas le moment. D'abord, je fais ce que j'ai à faire ici. Ensuite, si je suis toujours vivant, j'aviserai.

- Est-ce que c'est comme quand on utilise un retourneur de temps, monsieur ? Je veux dire est-ce qu'on existe toujours dans le futur, ou bien est-ce qu'on a totalement disparu ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien, monsieur Potter ! Maintenant si vous en avez fini avec vos questions stupides, nous pourrions peut être trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

En effet, le soleil commençait à descendre et les deux hommes frissonnaient en bord de mer.

- Alors votre plan, si j'ai bien compris, c'est de tuer un enfant avant qu'il ne devienne l'adulte qu'on connait.

- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez, Potter, vous comprenez !

- Un ENFANT !

- Oh, non, Potter, ne commencez pas, vous savez très bien qui il va devenir, ou plutôt ce qu'il va devenir ! On peut épargner des milliers de vies ! Réfléchissez-y un peu !

Harry prit le temps de penser à cet acte. Il avait vu les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Tom était déjà malfaisant à onze ans. Il pouvait sauver des vies. Il pouvait sauver sa mère et son père… Mais… Il sentit tout à coup un objet froid palpiter contre son torse. Il entrouvrit sa chemise et sentit un frisson dans sa nuque. Un lourd médaillon était accroché autour de son coup. Un médaillon qu'il ne quittait plus…

- Professeur…

- Quoi encore, Potter ?

- Je crois qu'on a un problème.

- Un seul, Potter ?

Il dégagea le médaillon de sa chemise.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est ceci, monsieur ?

**A bientôt tout le monde ! Si ça vous a plu, laissez-moi quelques reviews au passage ! Merci et à bientôt ! La suite après le 21, à mon retour de vacances !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Explications

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voila le deuxième chapitre comme promis. Je réponds aux reviews dès demain. Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs alertes, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Chapitre 2 : Explications :**

- Un Horcruxe ?! Comment diable voulez-vous que je connaisse la théorie, monsieur Potter ? Dans tous les livres de magie noire que j'ai pu lire, je n'ai trouvé que quelques allusions dégoûtées, je n'ai pas cherché à aller plus loin !

Harry faillit rire de se retrouver dans une situation aussi inhabituelle : lui, l'élève, était en train d'expliquer une théorie magique à son professeur. Mais la situation était trop grave pour en rire. Résistant à l'envie de faire payer à Snape des années de sarcasmes, il lui expliqua plutôt maladroitement comment Voldemort avait pu scinder son âme en plusieurs parties en commettant des meurtres. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Snape, qui était resté silencieux, serrait de plus en plus les lèvres alors que son teint devenait de plus en plus blanc. Lorsqu'Harry eut fini ses explications, il s'effondra sur le sol et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Pro… Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?

- Mais comment Albus a-t-il pu penser qu'un imbécile tel que vous pouvait se débrouiller sans aide ?! Mais pourquoi donc nous a-t-il mis dans cette galère !

Cette dernière remarque, loin de mettre Harry en colère, l'acheva encore plus. Il se sentait impuissant, faible, inutile. Et en plus, il allait ruiner la seule tentative concrète de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort à leur époque.

- Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est à cause de l'horcruxe que… Que je vous ai suivi sans le vouloir ?

- De toute évidence.

- Donc, si on veut tuer Tom…

- Il va falloir détruire l'horcruxe.

L'idée de devoir supporter Potter et d'avoir une charge de travail en plus insupportait Séverus qui commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir avalé un poison violent plutôt que la potion de retour dans le temps. Mais il le fallait. S'il voulait venger Lily.

- Montrez-moi l'horcruxe, Potter.

Harry commença à avancer sa main vers l'objet, mais il se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il était incapable de le lâcher. Quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de confier le morceau d'âme à Snape.

- Allons, Potter, ne vous faites pas attendre !

- Je… Je ne peux pas, monsieur.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas vous la donner, c'est tout !

- Enlevez-le, Potter, si comme vous me l'avez expliqué cet objet est de même nature que celui qui a possédé Mlle Weasley il y a cinq ans, il peut vous posséder si vous le gardez trop longtemps sur vous !

Harry arracha vivement le collier et le déposa sur le sol.

- Il… Il a prit le contrôle de moi…

- Oui, Potter, voici une excellente définition du terme « posséder ». Bien, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous avons du travail. Je vais essayer différents sorts pour détruire cet horcruxe.

- Vous n'en trouverez pas, monsieur. Il n'y a que très peu de façon de détruire un horcruxe. Il faut quelque chose de suffisamment destructeur pour détruire quelque chose d'aussi sombre.

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Du venin de basilic.

- Ah, rien que ça ?! Du venin de BASILIC ?! Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, de basilics susceptibles de nous fournir du venin ?

- J'en connais au moins un, professeur. Celui de la Chambre des Secrets.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel Snape tenta de reconsidérer Harry. Le garçon avait beaucoup plus d'initiative que prévu. Mais il y avait néanmoins une faille dans son raisonnement.

- Si nous faisons cela, nous changeons le futur.

- D'un autre côté, on le change encore plus si on tue Tom.

- C'est bien pour cela qu'il faut essayer de ne modifier qu'une seule donnée.

- Ah…

Les deux hommes descendirent de la corniche et rejoignirent la plage sale. Snape lança un sort d'attraction sur les vagues et trois poissons en sortirent.

- Il est trop tard pour aller acheter à manger, il va falloir que votre fine bouche se contente de cela, Potter.

- C'est parfait, professeur ! Et ma bouche n'est pas si fine que ça, vous savez ?

- Voyez-vous ça ! Notre petit Golden Boy nous ferait-il l'honneur de se rabaisser au niveau des simples mortels ?

- Arrêtez ça, professeur. Si on est bloqué ensemble, essayons tous les deux de nous comporter en adultes.

Snape ravala une réplique cinglante en voyant avec surprise Harry se saisir des poissons et les vider.

- Où avez-vous appris cela, monsieur Potter ?

- Je faisais la cuisine dans ma famille.

- Comment ça ? Vous n'aviez pas de serviteurs attitrés pour répondre au moindre de vos désirs ?

- Si vous croyez cela, c'est que vous ne me connaissez vraiment pas du tout.

Ce faisant, Harry s'éloigna sur la plage après avoir conjuré un plat sur lequel il disposa les poissons. Il ramassa quelques morceaux de bois flotté pour faire griller les poissons. Snape, de son côté, se dit qu'il connaissait au contraire trop bien la situation d'Harry. Pendant les séances d'occlumentie, il avait eu l'occasion de voir le passé de Potter, et s'était rendu compte qu'il était loin de l'enfant détestable pourri gâté qu'il avait toujours cru voir. Mais l'habitude de détester Potter avait été trop forte et Séverus avait gardé une attitude constante qui ne pouvait rien laisser deviner aux mangemorts sur sa véritable allégeance.

Harry revint bientôt et entreprit de faire un petit feu. Snape le laissa faire jusqu'au bout et le regarda allumer son bucher approximatif du bout de sa baguette. Harry entreprit alors de faire tenir les poissons sur une baguette en bois. Lorsqu'il y fini et qu'il s'apprêta à suspendre les poissons au-dessus du feu, Snape tendit négligemment sa baguette et fit cuire les poissons en un seul sort. Harry se retourna vers lui, ulcéré.

- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez laissé me débrouiller pendant un quart d'heure avec des bouts de bois alors que vous saviez les faire cuire sans feu ?!

- Parce que c'était distrayant, Potter. La vraie question est : pourquoi ne saviez-vous pas comment le faire ?

- Qui aurait pu m'apprendre un sort ménager, je vous le demande ! J'habitais dans une famille de moldus, je vous rappelle !

- Excuse pitoyable, Potter. Moi-même, j'ai appris tous les sorts ménagers tout seul parce que j'en avais besoin ! Vous devriez apprendre à compter sur autre chose que sur les autres ! Vous-même, par exemple !

- Eh bien apprenez-moi, si vous êtes si fort !

Avec du recul, Harry se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Snape le fit travailler jusqu'à épuisement, l'assaillant de remarques acides et de moqueries. Il ne le laissa manger que lorsqu'il eut pratiqué ses sorts de façon parfaite. La plage autour d'eux était à présent d'une propreté éclatante. La nuit approchait à grands pas et le temps commençait à se gâter. Snape métamorphosa un tas de sable contre la falaise en un petit abri rectangulaire à hauteur d'homme, dans lequel il conjura un lit.

- Et moi, alors ? demanda ingénument Harry.

- Débrouillez-vous. Je ne vais pas tout faire à votre place.

- Mais je ne sais pas…

- Ah ?

Harry se maudit à cet instant d'avoir montré ses faiblesses à Snape. S'en suivit une longue soirée d'explication sur des sorts de métamorphose très compliqués. A moment donné, même Snape en eut mare de torturer Harry et donna un coup de baguette sur la tête de son élève peu appliqué. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry réussit quand même à conjurer un abri attenant au premier. Snape soupira et lui conjura un lit. Il n'avait pas pitié, non, mais ne tenait simplement pas à avoir à supporter un Potter dépressif qui passait son temps à pleurer. Harry le remercia faiblement avant de se blottir sur le petit lit et de s'endormir aussitôt. Snape le regarda un moment grelotter dans son sommeil et finit par lui ajouter une petite couverture qu'il avait conjurée qu'il lança négligemment sur le garçon. Pas question de le border, en plus !

Soupirant, Snape se rendit dans sa propre « chambre » en sable en s'enroula dans une autre couverture conjurée. Il mit presque une heure à s'endormir, passant et repassant dans sa tête les événements de la journée. Il s'était comporté trop gentiment avec Potter, il lui avait même enseigné des sorts qui lui serviront jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Il avait été trop bon avec lui, et comment Potter le remerciait ? En manquant se mettre à pleurer comme un gamin. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir le supporter ?

**************

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec surprise dans un petit lit de camp, enroulé dans une couverture de laine rugueuse. Une idée étrange lui traversa l'esprit… Non ! Snape ne l'aurait jamais bordé ! Il se leva et sorti de sa partie de l'abri, pour se rendre compte que celle de Snape était revenue à l'état de tas de sable. Le professeur, lui, avait disparu.

Rageant, Harry détruisit son propre abri et alla inspecter les environs, certain que Snape l'avait abandonné. Il tenta un sortilège d'attraction sur les vagues, mais l'aspect du poisson au petit déjeuner le révulsa plus qu'autre chose. Il relâcha donc le poisson dans la mer et continua sa marche. Il arriva à une petite bourgade aux pieds de la mer. Le soleil se levait et le réchauffait agréablement et Harry devina que ce devait être l'été. Restait à savoir de quelle année.

Les petites rues de la bourgade étaient désertes. Harry marcha jusqu'à rencontrer une petite épicerie. Il sortit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait toujours dans la poche de sa robe, et la déploya sur lui. Restait à se débrouiller pour que le marchand ne remarque pas que des petits pains flottaient dans les airs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est un Harry victorieux qui reprit le chemin de la plage, avec à la main quelques petits pains, ainsi qu'un paquet de café et une bouteille d'eau douce. Il vit une silhouette noire arpenter d'un air énervé la plage. Comprenant que Snape ne l'avait pas abandonné, il enleva sa cape et alla à sa rencontre.

- POTTER !!! Mais vous n'avez donc aucun sens commun ? Ca ne va pas, de partir comme ça, sans prévenir, avec l'horcruxe ?

- Vous l'avez bien fait, vous !

- Je ne me suis absenté que dix minutes, pas une heure !

- Mais vous, vous n'avez pas le petit déjeuner.

- Ne me dite pas que vous avez volé cela, monsieur Potter ?

- Pourquoi ? Cela gêne le Serpentard que vous êtes, de voir qu'on peut être plus roublard que vous ?

- Pathétique.

- Au moins on aura du café.

Harry joignit le geste à la parole. A l'aide des sorts ménagers que lui avait appris Snape, il conjura deux récipients et utilisa le sort qu'il avait appris pour faire du café sans cafetière. Il tendit enfin l'un des récipients à Snape, qui le prit d'un air dubitatif.

- Pas assez passé, ce café, c'est du jus de chaussettes ! Je vais vous faire revoir vos sorts, ce soir.

Harry soupira d'un air tragique, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. AU cours du petit déjeuner, il se décida à aborder le sujet qui le tracassait.

- Est-ce qu'on va aller à Poudlard pour retrouver le basilic ?

- Non. On va aller à Poudlard pour que je puisse trouver des livres sur les horcruxes dans la réserve avant qu'ils ne soient retirés.

Harry sentit malgré lui son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il retournait à Poudlard. L'endroit qu'il avait toujours considéré comme chez lui. Et Albus… Albus serait toujours vivant.

- Allons-y, Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer une minute de plus sur cette plage. Je n'ai pas envi d'être repéré par des pêcheurs. Savez-vous transplaner ?

- Oui, monsieur. Même si je n'ai pas encore passé mon permis.

- Le permis n'existait pas, il y a cinquante ans. Vous n'aurez aucun problème. Simplement, si quelqu'un nous demande, vous vous appelez Harry Anderson et vous êtes mon apprenti. Moi, je suis Séverus Prince.

- Apprenti ?

- Il n'était pas rare à l'époque que les jeunes gens choisissent d'entrer en apprentissage auprès d'un maître. Vous serez mon apprenti en potions. De toute façon, ce n'est que pour la forme.

- Bien, monsieur.

- On se retrouve à Pré-Au-Lard.

Sur ce, Séverus transplana. Harry le suivit après un dernier regard sur la mer.

*************

Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence entre les maisons et les échoppes de Pré-Au-Lard qui ouvraient à peine. Harry refit le chemin qu'il avait fait des dizaines de fois avant pour remonter jusqu'à Poudlard. Son excitation était palpable et Snape lui lança un regard assassin. Une demi-heure plus tard, le château se dressa fièrement devant eux. Harry eut un sourire ravi.

- Je connais un passage pour entrer dans le château depuis la forêt, sans avoir à passer par la grande porte. Suivez-moi, Potter.

- Anderson.

Snape lui jeta un regard meurtrier et lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils marchèrent pendant encore une heure en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Là, Snape qui suivait le mur d'enceinte s'arrêta et pointa sa baguette sur le sol, en murmurant une formule magique. Une trappe apparut au sol.

- Depuis quand on peut entrer si facilement à Poudlard ?

- Cette trappe mène directement au bureau du directeur, ainsi que dans tout un tas d'autres endroits stratégiques du château. Le tunnel a été prévu pour permettre d'évacuer l'école en cas de besoin, mais seul le directeur est au courant de son existence.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous avez pris la place d'Albus après l'avoir tué !

Séverus saisit le jeune homme au col et le souleva légèrement du sol.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela, Potter. Si on se fait repérer par votre faute, je vous le ferais regretter amèrement.

Harry le suivit en silence, profondément blessé. Il avait failli oublier que l'homme dont il dépendait à présent était aussi le meurtrier de son mentor. Il le suivit cependant à travers les dédales de marches, passa dans des galeries couvertes de mousse qui semblaient indiquer qu'ils passaient sous le lac, et commença à monter en pente douce. Arrivés à une certaine hauteur, une première porte apparut sur le côté. Snape l'ouvrit sans hésiter, sans prendre aucune précaution, et se figea. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'ils étaient dans la cour pavée. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait surpris Snape. Non.

En face d'eux, se tenait Albus Dumbledore.

************

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


	4. Chapitre 3 : les soupçons d'Albus

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je publie le nouveau chapitre un peu plus vite que prévu, afin de ne pas avoir à updater La Vengeance dans les Veines et Contre Tout Espoir en même temps, sinon ça fera un peu trop de boulot à la fois.**

**Donc, la suite de Contre Tout Espoir dans une semaine, et la suite de La Vengeance dans les Veines mercredi. Au fait, pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de savoir si je vais m'en sortir avec cette histoire, je tiens à vous rassurer, le scénario est achevé !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à bientôt !**

**Chapitre 3 : Les soupçons d'Albus :**

- Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous pu entrer dans le château ?

Séverus réfléchit à toute vitesse, les yeux rivés sur la baguette d'Albus pointée sur lui. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide malgré les sentiments contradictoires qui bouillonnaient en lui. Il se souvint qu'Albus n'était pas encore directeur de Poudlard, et donc qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence du passage secret, ce qui lui éviterait pas mal d'explications. Il se lança.

- Je m'appelle Séverus Prince, et voici mon apprenti, Harry Anderson. Nous venons d'Ecosse où des mages noirs nous poursuivaient. Je suis venu trouver refuge à Poudlard et demander un poste au professeur Dippet. Pour ce qui est de notre entrée, nous avons transplané directement dans la forêt, et j'ai utilisé un sort de traçage pour qu'il m'indique le chemin le plus court pour entrer dans le château.

Albus jugea du regard les deux nouveaux arrivants, sans baisser sa baguette.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un passage dans la forêt. Qui sont les mages noirs qui vous pourchassent, et pourquoi?

- Je ne savais pas non plus que ce passage menait directement dans l'école, mentit Séverus. Le sort que j'ai utilisé indique seulement le chemin le plus court, sans explication.

- Vous me montrerez ce sort, j'espère, fit Albus. Je n'en avais moi-même jamais entendu parler. Mais pour en revenir à ma deuxième question, qui vous pourchassait ?

- Des mages noirs souhaitant s'approprier mon travail du moment.

- Et quel est ce travail ?

- Une potion destinée à permettre aux loups-garous de se transformer en gardant le contrôle. Mais elle n'est pas encore au point.

Séverus inventait au fur et à mesure, tout en restant dans des demi- vérités, afin de rester crédible. Harry admira la capacité de l'homme à inventer une histoire plausible dans une telle situation.

- C'est là une invention révolutionnaire, qui pourrait être redoutable si utilisée à mauvais escient. SI vous voulez bien me suivre, messieurs, je voudrais continuer cette conversation dans un endroit un peu plus approprié.

Les deux hommes suivirent Albus à travers les couloirs déserts à cause des vacances d'été. Ils se dirigèrent bientôt vers le futur bureau du professeur McGonagall. Là, Albus murmura un mot de passe à la porte qui s'ouvrit devant eux.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, messieurs, dit-il en prenant lui-même place derrière son bureau professoral. Alors, expliquez-moi qui sont les hommes qui vous ont agressés, et comment tout cela a commencé.

Séverus eut la même impression que lorsque Dumbledore lui demandait de faire le compte-rendu d'une réunion de mangemorts. L'impression d'être analysé aux rayons X par le regard bleu de son mentor. Mais il fallait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- J'ai d'abord reçu des lettres anonymes, qui me proposaient de l'argent pour que je leur vende mon invention. Comme je n'ai pas répondu, ils ont commencé à me menacer, ils m'ont donné un ultimatum. Je dois dire que je ne les avais pas trop pris au sérieux, surtout que mon projet est loin d'être achevé. Mais lorsqu'ils ont encerclé ma maison, il a fallu que je sauve le gamin, cracha-t-il avec un regard mauvais pour Harry. J'avais le projet de trouver une école qui m'accepte comme professeur afin de financer mes recherches, j'ai pensé à la meilleure école de Grande Bretagne. Je dois avouer que j'ai agi par réflexe, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de préparer mes valises.

- C'est très fâcheux. Nous avons déjà un maître de potions… Ce sont bien les potions que vous souhaitez enseigner, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait, j'ai également une maîtrise en Défense, donc je peux enseigner les deux matières.

- Cela tombe bien, car nous avons déjà un professeur de potions, mais nous n'avons personne pour la rentrée 1939 en défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Dippet est actuellement absent, mais je vais lui envoyer un hibou afin de le prévenir de l'arrivée d'un candidat.

Harry tiqua en entendant la date. Snape n'avait vraiment pas été précis sur la date, il voulait revenir de cinquante ans en arrière, mais il était revenu de 58 ans. D'un autre côté, cela lui permettait de tuer Jedusor avant qu'il ne soit allé à l'école, donc avant qu'il ne soit puissant, mais s'il était si peu précis sur la datation, comment allait-il faire pour les ramener à la bonne époque ?

- Je vous remercie professeur ?

- Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. J'enseigne la métamorphose.

- Enchanté.

Harry regarda son professeur avec un air appréciateur. Lui n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il n'était pas censé connaître le nom du professeur.

- Le professeur Slughorn, notre maître de potions, est présent, par contre. Je vais vous le présenter, il vous permettra sans aucun doute de faire vos expériences dans son laboratoire.

- Très bien, c'est très aimable à vous.

- Il va sans dire que je vais vous faire préparer des appartements pour vous et votre… Apprenti. Préférez-vous qu'il soit logé avec les étudiants ?

- Non, avec moi, je préfère avoir un œil sur lui. Il débute et je ne lui fait confiance que pour provoquer des catastrophes.

Albus esquissa un sourire tandis qu'Harry prenait une jolie teinte rouge brique. De nouveau, Albus les précéda dans les couloirs du château, jusque dans les appartements de Slughorn.

- Horace, appela Dumbledore en frappant à la lourde porte de bois. C'est Albus, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans la pièce, et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Habillé dans une robe de chambre verte à rayures, le professeur Slughorn apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant encore à la main une tranche d'ananas confit.

- Albus, je suis très occupé… Bonjour, messieurs ?

- Je te présente le nouveau candidat au poste de défense contre les forces du mal, Séverus Prince. Et son apprenti, Harry Anderson. Il se trouve que Séverus, je peux vous appeler Séverus, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ?

Séverus acquiesça d'un air agacé.

- Séverus a également une maîtrise en potions, expliqua-t-il, et il fait quelques recherches actuellement. Peux-tu lui permettre d'utiliser ton laboratoire pour ses expériences ?

- Oh, euh, bien sûr, je vais vous aménager un endroit où travailler, monsieur…

Son regard se porta sur Harry qui regardait avec curiosité son professeur avec cinquante ans de moins. Rien à voir, mis à part le ventre bedonnant qui tendait au maximum sa robe de chambre aux couleurs serpentard.

- Alors, jeune homme. Comme ça vous étudiez les potions ?

- En fait, monsieur Prince m'a promis de m'apprendre à la fois les potions et la défense, je dois avouer que je préfère la deuxième.

Séverus fusilla du regard son « apprenti » qui paraissait très fier de lui. Stupide gamin. Alors comme ça il voulait apprendre ? Eh bien il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

- C'est sûr que c'est une chance d'avoir un maître polyvalent, jeune homme ! Je peux vos appeler Harry ? Où en êtes-vous, en potions ?

- Il en est à sa sixième année, répondit Séverus à sa place. Bien que son talent me soit encore invisible… Tout le monde n'est pas doué pour les potions, cela n'est réservé qu'à… Une élite.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Séverus. Si on pousse suffisamment un élève, il peut vous surprendre.

- Pas tous, hélas.

Albus pouffa de rire dans sa barbe et laissa les deux hommes avec Horace afin d'aller donner des instructions aux elfes de maison, en vue de préparer les futurs appartements de Séverus et Harry.

Horace, quant à lui, fit venir un elfe pour leur servir des rafraichissements et entreprit de sympathiser avec son confrère. Lequel semblait peu enclin à sympathiser, d'ailleurs. La conversation porta peu à peu sur les travaux de Séverus qui resta très vague. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait réussi à stabiliser cette potion, et il ne voulait pas qu'un serpentard s'approprie son travail – et Séverus était bien placé pour savoir qu'un serpentard ne s'embarrasse pas de remords.

Une heure plus tard, Albus revint pour leur annoncer que leur chambre était prête. Il les conduisit au quatrième étage, dans une aile isolée du passage des élèves. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de bois massif qui s'ouvrit sur un petit salon.

- De chaque côté, vous avez une chambre, expliqua Albus. En face, la salle d'eau. Je vous laisse vous installer, vous devez être fatigué, après toutes ces émotions. Au fait, Séverus, pensez-vous qu'il soit possible que l'un de vos poursuivants vous ai surpris ?

- Je ne crois pas, je suis allé très vite, j'ai transplané avec Harry dès que je les ai entendus arrivés.

- Très bien, je vais néanmoins renforcer la protection du château en attendant le retour du Professeur Dippet. Je lui ai d'ailleurs envoyé un hibou.

- Merci, professeur.

- Appelez-moi Albus, rectifia Dumbledore. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez un elfe de maison. Le dîner est servi à 19h, je viendrais vous chercher.

Sur ce, Albus repartit dans ses quartiers, afin de surveiller grâce aux sorts d'écoute placés un peu partout dans la pièce les conversations des deux hommes. Il avait senti une troisième présence dans la pièce, et souhaitait en savoir d'avantage. Pouvait-il faire confiance aux étrangers ? Il demanda également à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête de le prévenir si les deux hommes quittaient leurs appartements avant le dîner.

Une fois seul, Séverus verrouilla la porte et lança un certain nombre de sorts de protection dessus, ainsi qu'un assurdiato. Devant le regard d'incompréhension d'Harry, il lui lança :

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'ils nous font confiance ? Albus doit être en train d'enquêter sur nous.

- Vous croyez ?

- Enfin, Potter, ne soyez pas ridicule ! Bien sûr qu'il enquête sur nous ! Il ne va pas confier des centaines d'enfants à quelqu'un qui n'est pas fiable !

- Ah. Et comment faites-vous pour inventer une histoire si vite ? Et vous croyez qu'ils y croiront ?

- Je me sers de ma tête, Potter, contrairement à vous. Et tant qu'on ne se trahit pas, oui, ils y croiront.

- Alors arrêtez de m'appeler Potter.

- Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'Anderson.

- Dans ce cas appelez-moi Harry.

Le garçon l'avait piégé. Même si ça lui fendait l'âme, il était certain qu'un maître appellerait plus facilement son apprenti par son prénom.

- Je vais y réfléchir, Potter.

Harry soupira.

- Au fait, P… Harry.

Snape grimaça au son du prénom du garçon.

- Pour pouvoir être crédible, il va vraiment falloir que je vous enseigne la défense et les potions.

Harry acquiesça, sentant que les choses se présentaient mal pour lui.

- Je vous donnerai quelques cours de rattrapage au cours des vacances, bien sûr notre objectif numéro 1 reste l'horcruxe, mais nous réfléchiront plus tard à un plan pour récupérer de la documentation à la bibliothèque. Pour l'instant, vous prenez la chambre de droite.

- C'est la plus petite, vous exagérez !

- Taisez-vous, Potter. A votre avis, quel maître laisserait la plus grande chambre à son apprenti ?

- Quelqu'un de gentil et prévenant, peut être.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas. Vous allez devoir vous y faire.

- En attendant, vous vous êtes un peu planté sur notre date d'arrivée, nous sommes revenus 58 en arrière, pas 50.

- C'est normal. C'est l'effet de la potion.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comme si vous étiez suffisamment intelligent pour le comprendre.

- Snape, vous pourriez faire un petit effort, quand même.

- Ce sera monsieur pou vous, Potter. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous demande pas de m'appeler maître, j'en ai le droit.

Harry estima préférable de se taire s'il voulait une réponse. Et effectivement, sa patience fut récompensée.

- Le principe de cette potion consiste à vouloir revenir dans le passé dans un but précis. On lui donne un ordre de grandeur de la date, et après, la potion s'adapte afin que nous puissions mener notre mission à bien.

- Ouah. Et vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ?

- Bien que votre admiration m'aille droit au cœur, Potter, je vous assure, pourriez-vous pour une fois vous exprimer en adulte ?

- Si s'exprimer en adulte consiste à vous parler de la même façon que vous, vous me parlez, je sens que vous allez le regretter.

Snape ne put retenir un sourire devant la répartie du garçon. Puis il se reprit. C'était Harry Potter, le fils de James Potter… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être sympathique avec lui.

- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises et sortez votre baguette, Potter !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- J'ai dit, sortez votre baguette ! Je vais tester votre niveau en duel.

- Ah ! Euh, oui, si vous voulez.

Harry se mit face à face avec Snape qui fit léviter la table basse du salon contre un mur, dégageant ainsi l'espace.

- Expelliarmus ! tenta Harry.

Mais le sort fut contré avec beaucoup trop de facilité.

- Stupefix !

- Lamentable, Potter ! Vous n'avez jamais appris les informulés ?

- Ben, si…

- Apparemment non. Il va falloir tout reprendre à zéro.

Une heure plus tard, Harry suait sang et eau, des bleus un peu partout sur son corps, alors que Snape, lui, semblait à peine essoufflé. Il lui avait fait lancer encore et encore un expelliarmus informulé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait, et à présent, il voulait qu'il lance un stupefix.

- On peut pas faire une pause, plutôt ? J'en peux plus, se plaignit Harry.

- Et vous croyez que vous ferez le poids face à des mages noirs, peut être ?

Sur ces paroles, Albus entra sans frapper.

- Oh, désolé, je venais vous prévenir que le dîner est servi dans la grande salle dans une demi-heure. Mais je vais vous laisser finir de vous entrainer.

- Harry, allez vous doucher. Et dépêchez-vous, pas question de trainer.

- Bien, monsieur, répondit Harry, docile.

En réalité, il bénissait intérieurement Dumbledore pour son arrivée si inattendue. Revoir son mentor l'avait profondément chamboulé, mais à présent, il se sentait de nouveau en sécurité. Albus était là : tout allait bien.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortait de la salle de bain, après avoir passé un rapide sort de rafraichissement sur ses habits.

- Il faudra aller vous acheter de nouveaux habits, puisque vous n'avez même pas eu la prévoyance d'en prendre.

- La prévoyance ?! Comme si j'avais eu le temps de choisir !

Alors que Snape s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, Harry jura qu'il avait vu un sourire passer rapidement sur le visage de son professeur.

Snape et Harry descendirent à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Là, ils purent voir que seulement trois professeurs étaient présents : Albus, Horace, et un homme que Snape reconnut comme étant le professeur Dippet.

- Ah ! Mais voila notre candidat au poste ! Professeur Prince, c'est ça ? Je serais ravi de vous recevoir dans mon bureau demain matin, afin que nous discutions d'un éventuel poste. En attendant, j'espère que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Oui, monsieur le directeur, je vous remercie. Le professeur Dumbledore a veillé à ce que j'ai tout le confort nécessaire.

- Très bien, asseyez-vous donc.

Le repas fut très sympathique, Dippet discutant agréablement avec Snape sur son expérience professionnelle. Là encore, Snape surprit agréablement Harry de par sa capacité à inventer une histoire plausible en très peu de temps. Horace, quant à lui, essaya d'interroger Harry afin de connaître son vrai niveau en potions ainsi qu'en défense. Habitué au comportement « collectionneur » de Slughorn, Harry le laissa l'évaluer, répondant à ses questions jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Séverus prenne congé. Il suivit alors son professeur qui se prépara à aller se coucher.

- Allez dormir, P… Harry. Et interdiction de me déranger.

- Oui, monsieur, bonne nuit à vous aussi, répondit Harry, bougon mais pas mécontent que Snape ne l'oblige pas à s'entrainer encore.

Il alla dans la minuscule chambre de droite et se glissa sans même se déshabiller sous les draps. Là, fermant les rideaux d'un coup de baguette, il mit le médaillon de Serpentard sur sa table de chevet et s'endormit aussitôt.

**************

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla pleinement reposé. S'étirant agréablement dans son lit, il prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Et là, il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'anormal.

L'horcruxe avait disparu.

**Une petite review pour la route ?**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Remise en question

**Vous avez de la chance, encore un chapitre posté plus tôt que prévu ! Par contre ça ne risque pas de se produire trop souvent! **

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la suite ? Au fait, ma fic devrait compter à peu près une quinzaine de chapitres, peut être plus suivant si j'ai certaines choses à ajouter au scénario. Le slash se rapproche… Je n'en dis pas plus ! A vendredi prochain pour la suite !**

**Chapitre 4 : Remise en question : **

- Non, non, non, non ! Pas ça !

Harry se pencha sous le lit, mais il n'y avait bien sûr aucun médaillon. Eperdu, il sortit en trombe de sa chambre, pour se retrouver dans le petit salon de l'appartement. Séverus était déjà réveillé et feuilletait un vieux livre poussiéreux. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur et légèrement agacé.

Là, Harry sentit qu'il était mal. Encore pire que de perdre un objet contenant un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, se retrouver face à face avec Snape ne présageait rien de bon. Le salon commençait à danser devant ses yeux alors qu'il hyperventillait. Mais pourquoi avait-il si peur d'annoncer la vérité à Snape ? Après tout, il le détestait, et il n'allait quand même pas le tuer ! Serait-ce la peur de… Décevoir l'homme ? Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé bloqué avec lui, il devait reconnaître que Séverus ne se comportait pas de la même façon qu'avant. Il avait essayé de l'aider dans sa mission, peut être dans un but égoïste, mais il avait essayé. Et en plus, il avait fait en sorte de l'aider, de lui apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul. D'accord, avec beaucoup de réflexions acides et autres moqueries, mais il lui était déjà redevable. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

- Potter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… Euh…

- Potter, parlez !

- L'h… L'h… L'hor…

- QUOI, L'HORCRUXE ?

- Il… a…

- IL A QUOI, POTTER ?

- Disparu.

- COMMENT CA, DISPARU ?

- Il… Est plus là !

Snape se leva d'un bond et sembla sur le point de crier. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha de Potter et le saisit au col. Harry le regarda d'un air terrifié et profondément coupable.

- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

- Hi… Hier soir, monsieur. Je l'ai posé sur ma table de nuit.

Snape soupira. Ce gamin était vraiment un amateur qui ne connaissait rien à rien. Bien sûr qu'Albus ou quelqu'un d'autre avait pénétré dans l'appartement lorsqu'ils dormaient. C'est ce que lui-même aurait fait en tant qu'espion. Et cet idiot de Gryffondor trouvait le moyen de faciliter la tâche au voleur en lui laissant l'objet désiré juste sous le nez. Il relâcha le col du jeune homme, dégouté, puis alla dans la chambre de droite. Là, il parcourut le sol et la table de nuit du bout de sa baguette dans le but de repérer une trace de magie appartenant au voleur. Il se fustigea intérieurement. Albus était venu ici.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas prévoir que le vieil homme qui ne l'était pas tant que ça à cette époque allait fouiller leurs affaires ? Il s'était senti si fatigué la veille au soir, qu'il s'était endormi immédiatement. Il n'avait rien entendu. Quel idiot. Surement Albus avait-il glissé une légère potion de sommeil dans leurs verres dans le but de fouiner en toute impunité. Maintenant fallait-il encore réparer les dégâts. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui semblait totalement paniqué, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Agacé, Séverus essaya de ne pas s'emporter. Hors de question qu'il réconforte Potter.

- Potter, reprenez-vous. Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité en pleurnichant comme un gamin. On s'est fait avoir tous les deux. C'est Dumbledore qui a pris l'horcruxe. Son empreinte magique est un peu partout dans la pièce. Sans doute aussi nous a-t-il fait boire à notre insu une potion de sommeil. Avez-vous d'autres choses à cacher ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Toutes ses affaires étaient dans le petit sac d'Hermione ; non, il n'avait rien, excepté…

- Ma cape d'invisibilité, monsieur. Je l'ai toujours dans la poche de ma robe.

- Faites en sorte que cela ne change pas. Et ne laissez plus rien sur votre table de chevet, c'est presque de l'incitation pour un éventuel voleur. J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dippet, c'est indispensable pour notre couverture. Débrouillez-vous, mais récupérez l'horcruxe !

- Ou… Oui, monsieur… Mais… Comment ?

- Débrouillez-vous, Potter ! Prouvez-moi que vous servez à quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas à votre disposition ! Vous avez commis une terrible erreur en laissant cet objet à découvert, maintenant, vous en payez les conséquences ! Comportez-vous comme si tout allait bien, allez déjeuner à la Grande Salle, passez à la bibliothèque pour faire semblant de travailler, et essayez de trouver un livre sur les horcruxes si vous arrivez à disparaître discrètement sous votre maudite cape.

Harry acquiesça. Oui, ça, il pouvait le faire. Il avait fait bien plus dur au cours de ses six années d'études. Mais l'enjeu n'était pas le même. Ah, si seulement Hermione était là ! Et puis les paroles de Snape lui revinrent en tête : il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul, sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui mâche tout le travail. Il prit la poudre d'escampette et partit dans le couloir. Là, il s'efforça d'adopter un visage neutre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il prit garde à emprunter strictement le même chemin que la veille : s'il prenait des raccourcis alors qu'il était censé débarquer pour la première fois à Poudlard, leur couverture tomberait. Il devait agir avec autant de précision que Séverus, ne rien laisser au hasard, ne…

- Harry ?

Il se retourna brusquement, la bouche grande ouverte. Albus se tenait derrière lui et l'observait avec un doux sourire malgré son regard perçant. Il se rendit compte qu'il dévisageait l'homme comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Dire qu'avant il trouvait sa barbe ringarde, alors ses rouflaquettes châtain…

- Tout va bien, mon garçon ?

- Euh, oui, bonjour professeur Dumbledore, je descendais à la Grande Salle…

- Je t'accompagne, moi non plus, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné ce matin. J'ai vu ton maître remonter, tout à l'heure.

- Oui, il se lève toujours bien avant moi, inventa Harry.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu étudies avec lui ?

- Non, seulement quelques semaines. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des problèmes avant qu'il ne me fasse transplaner avec lui dans la forêt.

- Tu n'as pas vu les hommes qui vous ont agressés ?

- Non, j'ai juste entendu un craquement, et une alarme se déclencher, improvisa Harry. Au départ j'ai cru que c'était un client venu acheter une potion, mais monsieur Prince m'a pris par le bras et on a transplané.

Il espérait ne pas avoir donné matière à Dumbledore à les soupçonner. L'homme sembla perdu dans ses pensées, puis se reprit et regarda Harry avec un petit sourire bienveillant.

- Laissons de côté ces mauvais souvenirs, et allons manger, veux-tu ?

- Avec plaisir, professeur !

Harry se reprit en se demandant s'il n'avait pas paru trop enclin à changer de sujet, mais Albus prit ça pour une faim dévorante et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Ils prirent place à la Grande Table et se servirent du bacon et des œufs.

- Moi aussi, quand j'avais ton âge, j'étais aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'un bon repas. Aujourd'hui, je suis passé aux friandises moldues. Je les ai découvertes en allant expliquer sa nature à un élève d'origine moldue.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, il venait d'une grande famille qui lui offrait dès qu'il le demandait des kilos entiers de bonbons ! As-tu déjà goûté des friandises moldues, Harry ?

- Seulement des bonbons au citron, répondit-il ingénument, sans se souvenir que c'était Albus lui-même qui les lui offrait quand il venait dans son bureau.

- Oh ! Ce sont justement mes préférés ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi. Dans quelle école as-tu étudié ?

Harry tourna la question dans sa tête. Il devait faire comme Séverus, inventer quelque chose de plausible immédiatement, mais, et s'il se trahissait ?

- En fait, j'ai étudié avec ma mère jusqu'à l'an dernier, puis après, elle est décédée, et le professeur S… Prince m'a proposé de devenir son apprenti. Il habitait dans le même village que nous.

- Toutes mes condoléances. De quoi ta mère est-elle décédée, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Elle était malade, personne ne savait exactement ce qu'elle avait.

- C'est très triste. Et ton père ?

- Il est décédé quand j'étais tout petit, répondit précipitamment Harry.

- C'est très gentil à monsieur Prince de t'avoir pris sous son aile.

- Il faut dire que c'était le seul autre sorcier du village, alors forcément…

- Ah, tu vivais dans un village moldu ?

- Oui, c'est exact, monsieur.

Il pria pour qu'Albus ne lui demande pas comment s'appelait ce village, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il aurait répondu. Heureusement, à cet instant précis, une chouette effraie fondit sur Albus et celui-ci se désintéressa d'Harry pour lire son courrier. Finissant rapidement son petit déjeuner, Harry fit mine de se lever.

- Tu me quittes déjà, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore, relevant la tête de sa lettre.

- Euh, si ça ne vous dérange pas, professeur, mon maître m'a demandé de travailler les sortilèges informulés, est-ce que je peux aller à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mon garçon. Si tu veux bien attendre quelques minutes, je vais te montrer le chemin.

Harry se maudit. Bien sûr, il n'était pas censé savoir où était la bibliothèque. Il se rassit donc sagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus finissait de boire son café et se levait pour l'accompagner.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, Albus lui montra les livres correspondant à sa recherche et Harry commença à les feuilleter distraitement, espérant sincèrement que Dumbledore allait enfin le laisser seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, son souhait fut exaucé : Albus s'excusa et retourna dans son bureau, en raison dit-il des élèves à qui il devait écrire une lettre en prévision de leur première année à l'école.

Harry attendit que le son de ses pas dépasse le bout du couloir et disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité, laissant sur place ses livres. Il se glissa alors dans la réserve dont il força l'entrée à l'aide d'un alohomora, et leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

- Accio livres sur les horcruxes, chuchota-t-il.

Aussitôt, trois livres s'échappèrent d'une étagère et atterrirent entre ses mains. Il les réduisit et les glissa dans la poche de sa robe, puis retourna dans les rayonnages autorisés. Là, il enleva sa cape et fit mine de chercher un autre livre. Il se dit qu'il avait eu raison d'agir ainsi lorsqu'il vit Albus reparaître à la porte.

- J'avais oublié mes lunettes, expliqua-t-il en désignant une grosse monture ronde posée sur la table de travail.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire crispé, et se remit au travail.

Une heure plus tard, il quitta la bibliothèque et retourna vers l'appartement déposer les livres à l'attention de Snape. En entrant, il eut la surprise de voir son compagnon d'infortune assit sur le canapé, feuilletant le même livre abîmé que le matin. Pourquoi passait-il son temps à lire au lieu de l'aider à retrouver l'horcruxe ? Mais au lieu de s'énerver, il lui tendit sans un mot les livres récupérés à la bibliothèque. Snape haussa un sourcil et lança un assurdiato sur la pièce.

- J'ai été engagé.

- Ah, euh, très bien, je veux dire, félicitations…

- Suffit, Potter. Où en êtes-vous ?

Harry lui raconta sa discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore le matin, afin que les deux hommes se mettent d'accord sur la version des faits.

- Si je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas avancé. Au moins vous n'avez causé aucun dommage irréparable.

Harry sentit la colère l'envahir de nouveau. Comment Snape pouvait-il lui reprocher de ne pas avoir avancé alors qu'il avait passé la matinée à lire ?

- Moi, au moins, je vous ai rapporté les bouquins, vous, vous n'avez fait que lire un stupide livre !

- Comment pouvez-vous juger ce que j'ai fait ou que je n'ai pas fait, Potter ? J'ai travaillé toute la matinée pour gagner la confiance de Dippet et en apprendre davantage sur notre sujet.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Potter, vraiment. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ? Lancer un accio sur une bibliothèque ? Rien de plus facile. Maintenant laissez-moi être utile et allez faire ce que je vous ai demandé de faire ce matin.

Harry sortit en claquant la porte. Il ne se laisserait pas parler sur ce ton sans montrer son mécontentement. Snape apprendrait à le respecter. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée.

- Harry, revenez ici tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? Pour que vous m'insultiez à nouveau ?

- J'ai dit, ici ! Vous ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser vous comporter comme ça, peut être ?

- Comme si VOUS, vous vous gêniez !

- ICI, Harry ! Tout de suite !

Harry obéit, les jambes tremblantes de colère. Il claqua de nouveau la porte derrière lui, sans voir la silhouette d'Albus se faufiler dans le couloir. Comment le garçon se permettait de parler ainsi à son maître ? La relation entre ces deux là n'était décidément pas celle d'un maître à son apprenti. Et pourquoi avoir volé trois livres de magie noire dans la bibliothèque ? Albus essaya d'en savoir plus, mais apparemment un sort l'empêchait d'y parvenir. Qui était cet homme qui connaissait des sorts si complexes et où les avait-il appris ?

- Arrêtez de vous énerver pour rien, Potter, et apprenez à reconnaître lorsque je vous taquine ! Si vous prenez tout mal, on est pas sorti de l'auberge !

- Alors, vous voulez dire…

- Oui, Potter, je vous provoquais ! Et comme d'habitude, vous avez tout pris au premier degré sans réfléchir ! Vous nous avez beaucoup aidé en trouvant ces livres, et vous avez bien agit avec Albus.

Harry le regarda bouche bée. Le monstre des cachots venait-il vraiment de lui faire un compliment ?

- Oui, je suis content de votre travail, mais ne vous attendais pas à ce que je passe mon temps à vous le dire. Maintenant, vous retournez dans le bureau d'Albus et vous me ramenez l'horcruxe, le temps que je trouve les informations permettant de le détruire !

Sans un mot, Harry se sentit gentiment mais fermement poussé dans le dos par l'homme, et se retrouva sans trop savoir pourquoi dans le couloir. Alors… Snape faisait tout ça dans le seul but de l'embêter ? Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait ? L'homme avait vraiment un sens de l'humour spécial, se dit-il. Mais quelque part, il se sentait profondément soulagé. Peut être allait-il survivre à son séjour forcé avec Snape. Au détour d'un couloir, il vérifia qu'il n'était pas suivi et se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'au bureau d'Albus et colla l'oreille contre le portrait. Comment allait-il entrer sans le mot de passe ?

Il eut apparemment de la chance car à ce moment précis, Albus apparut au bout du couloir, et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Harry se poussa le temps que l'homme passe la porte et le suivit en se contorsionnant pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa présence. Une fois dans le bureau, il alla se placer le plus loin possible d'Albus et commença à regarder tout autour de lui, à la recherche du médaillon. Il entendit soudain le bruit caractéristique d'un verrou qui se fermait et se retourna brutalement. Dumbledore venait de fermer la porte à clef du bout de sa baguette. L'homme mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une chaîne à laquelle pendait un lourd médaillon.

- C'est cela que tu cherches, Harry ?

De surprise, Harry en laissa glisser sa cape, découvrant son visage figé dans une expression de stupeur mêlée de terreur.

- Maintenant, tu vas me donner ta baguette, t'asseoir calmement et m'expliquer comment tu es entré en possession de cet objet.

**************

**Alors, que pensez-vous du duo Snape/Harry, pour l'instant ?**


	6. Chapitre 5 : rentrer dans la peau du per

**Un nouveau chapitre un peu en retard, mais qui j'espère vous plaira. La suite dans une semaine à un ou deux jours près.**

**Pour ce qui est de l'évolution de la relation entre Harry et Séverus, elle va vraiment s'accélérer dans le prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant, il faut dire que Harry ne sait pas grand-chose du personnage. Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre.**

**Chapitre 5 : rentrer dans la peau du personnage :**

- Maintenant, tu vas me donner ta baguette, t'asseoir calmement et m'expliquer comment tu es entré en possession de cet objet.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry laissa tomber sa cape à ses pieds, et lâcha sa baguette qui roula au sol. D'un accio, Albus la récupéra et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir, tout en prenant lui-même place à son bureau, sans toutefois baisser sa propre baguette. Le jeune homme prit place, une expression terrifiée sur le visage.

- J'attends.

La voix d'Albus claque comme un fouet. Harry comprend alors pourquoi Voldemort lui-même avait peur de lui. Voldemort… Il va devoir en parler, c'est sûr. Mais ne serait-ce pas trahir Séverus que de révéler leurs plans ? Et Albus ne va-t-il pas s'opposer à leur projet ? En y réfléchissant, c'est un acte très lâche que de revenir à une époque où son adversaire est incapable de se défendre. C'est très… Serpentard. Le choixpeau avait raison : il aurait tout à fait eu sa place dans sa maison.

Albus se dresse devant lui. Harry sursaute : il ne l'avait pas vu se relever et l'homme le menace de sa baguette, animé d'un calme froid encore plus terrifiant que toute colère. Il fallait trouver une histoire, et vite.

- Comment es-tu entré en possession de cet objet ?

La bouche ouverte, Harry essaie de se reprendre. Il est un apprenti en potions qui vit avec son maître et travaille dans sa boutique…

- Je l'ai trouvé ! s'exclame victorieusement Harry, avant de se rendre compte que son ton détrompait son mensonge.

Il essaya de se reprendre.

- Je l'ai trouvé il y a trois jours devant la boutique en passant le balai. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, alors je l'ai montré à mon maître, au cas où un client l'aurait laissé tomber. Il m'a dit que c'était un objet de magie noire et qu'il fallait le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on sache comment le détruire.

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé par l'effort fourni pour inventer son histoire. Mais comment Séverus faisait-il donc pour inventer si vite et si facilement ? Son histoire était passable et il s'était presque dénoncé lui-même. Il retint sa respiration alors qu'Albus le transperçait des yeux.

- Je vois.

Le ton n'était pas très engageant, mais Albus se rassit de façon à encourager son « invité » à s'expliquer.

- Est-ce que… Vous savez ce que c'est, monsieur ? tenta Harry dans une vaine tentative de convaincre l'homme de sa bonne foi.

Albus le regarda avec étonnement. Il utilisa discrètement la légilimencie sur le jeune homme, afin de connaitre ses véritables intentions. Harry le sentit venir et se concentra sur ses souvenirs du jour où il avait tout tenté pour ouvrir et détruire le médaillon, au Square Grimmaud. Rassuré, Albus interrompit la connexion.

- Il s'agit d'un objet fortement imprégné de magie noire, révéla Albus. Très difficile à détruire, je suppose que tu t'y es cassé les dents, ajouta-t-il en écho au souvenir qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry. Très dangereux également, tu ne devrais pas le garder sur toi trop longtemps.

- C'est-à-dire, que, monsieur Prince ne voulait pas que je le perde. Alors quand j'ai vu qu'il avait disparu, accusa Harry.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, mon garçon, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. Je veux dire, personne ne vous a jamais vus, ton maître et toi, c'est normal qu'on se fasse du souci pour nos élèves.

- Oui, monsieur, je comprends. Désolé d'être rentré comme ça dans votre bureau.

- C'est oublié mon garçon. Mettons cela sur le fait que tu craignais la réaction de ton maître, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore semblait attendre quelque chose et fixait attentivement Harry comme s'il attendait qu'il se dévoile. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et Albus se redressa d'un air entendu.

- D'ailleurs, tu as une très jolie cape. D'où vient-elle ? demanda-t-il avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Un héritage de famille, répondit Harry le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Vraiment ?

- Ma mère me disait qu'elle appartenait à mon père.

- Anderson, hein ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bon. Tu peux y aller, Harry. Je suppose que ton maître t'attend.

- Monsieur, euh, pour…

Il se mordit la langue avant de dire « horcruxe ». Mais Albus ne sembla rien remarquer et lui sourit d'un air compréhensif.

- Je vais faire des recherches pour le détruire, mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit difficile. J'en parlerai avec ton maître, de toute façon.

- Très bien, monsieur.

- Bonne journée, Harry.

- Au revoir, professeur.

Harry prit sa cape, et sortit du bureau soulagé de la tournure des événements. D'accord, il allait devoir se justifier à Snape du fait que ce soit Albus qui ait hérité de la garde du médaillon, mais d'un autre côté, il était débarrassé de ce fardeau. Et puis Dumbledore était le plus fort, c'était une évidence, non ? Si quelqu'un était capable de détruire le médaillon, c'était bien lui.

- COMMENT CA DUMBLEDORE L'A GARDE ?

- Mais… Il a dit qu'il allait le détruire.

- LE DETRUIRE ? LE TESTER, OUI ! VOUS SAVEZ COMMENT FONCTIONNE DUMBLEDORE, ENFIN !

- Et alors ? s'emporta Harry. Du moment qu'il arrive à le détruire, où est le problème ? On ne s'en sort pas de toute façon ! Lui au moins pourra nous aider !

Séverus dévisagea son ancien élève. Il avait l'air d'y croire. Le pauvre. Il avait totalement confiance en ce vieil imbécile glucosé. Il faut reconnaître que lui aussi avait cru en Albus, et puis… Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance qu'en lui-même. Albus s'était servi de lui, comme il s'était servi du garçon. Mais ce stupide Gryffondor avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il agissait pour le bien de l'humanité, et avait foncé tête baissée en acceptant tous les sacrifices sans rien dire. Foutue noblesse. Séverus soupira.

- Je vais voir Albus. Restez ici, ne bougez pas, comme ça peut être que vous arrêterez de provoquer des catastrophes.

- Des catastrophes ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? La seule personne qui ait provoqué des catastrophes, ici, c'est…

Trop tard. Séverus était sorti en lui claquant la porte au nez, et l'avait verrouillée, en plus. Lassé, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa, et heurta quelque chose de dur. Il se leva légèrement de façon à attraper l'objet. Il reconnut le petit livre que lisait Séverus depuis leur arrivée. Un livre apparemment relié main, couverture en cuir usagé, sans aucune inscription. Il l'ouvrit avec déférence. Quelque chose dans ce livre l'incitait à le traiter avec respect. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent sans contrôle sur les premiers mots.

«Mémoires d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore »

Il se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il était sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Ses yeux sautaient de ligne en ligne sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, et il commençait à paniquer.

_« Moi, Albus Dumbledore, couche aujourd'hui mes mémoires sur ce parchemin, dans l'espoir que cela permette de précipiter la fin de Lord Voldemort. _

_Toi qui lis, sache que ce livre est ensorcelé. Tu ne pourras lire que ce qui t'est destiné, au moment où tu seras prêt à l'entendre, et tu ne pourras t'arrêter de lire qu'au moment où tu auras lu tout ce que tu dois savoir. _

_Ce livre ne peut être lu que par quelqu'un qui désire mettre fin au règne de Tom Jedusor. Il retranscrira tout ce que j'ai appris du mage noir pouvant permettre à trouver ses points faibles. Il contient en particulier le récit de son enfance jusqu'à sa sortie de Poudlard, la suite n'étant qu'hypothèses de peu de foi. Toutefois, toute hypothèse repose sur une part de vérité, à partir du moment où elle repose sur des observations réelles. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, les pages du livre tournèrent d'elles-mêmes ets'ouvrirent sur un chapitre intitulé « Les mangemorts retournés et leurs actions contre le Lord». Le premier était Séverus. Harry suivit l'histoire de l'engagement de Séverus Snape, alors qu'il était encore au lycée. Dumbledore y expliquait sa soif de reconnaissance, son désir d'être admiré comme toutes ces personnes qui ont une facilité à être acceptés et appréciés par leur entourage. Ces personnes qui semblent rayonner. Comme James Potter.

Il passait également sur son amitié avec Lily Evans, qui avait marqué plus tard la raison de sa rédemption. Harry aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais ce n'était qu'une petite note au milieu du reste.

Albus avait couché sur le papier tous ses souvenirs de Séverus à l'école, de ses fréquentations, puis de son engagement. Son assassinat présumé de ses deux parents. Il avait dressé une liste des atrocités commises par l'ancien mangemort, depuis la torture de femmes et d'enfants jusqu'à la mort de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, tout cela sur un ton objectif d'historien qui se contente d'un point de vue externe sur les événements. Harry commençait à sentir la nausée l'envahir et essaya de refermer le livre. Sans succès. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, alors qu'il commençait une nouvelle phrase. _« Puis, en 1996, j'ai été victime d'un sortilège, et j'ai demandé à Séverus… »._

- FINITE !

Harry vit le livre se refermer dans un claquement sous son nez, et se retrouva face à face avec Séverus qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Incapable de parler, Harry se contenta de le fixer avec un air hébété.

- On s'amuse bien, Potter ?

- Je… Attendez, comment avez-vous fait pour…

- C'est de la magie blanche, Potter. Il y a toujours un contre-sort.

Harry se gifla mentalement. Bien sûr, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais inventé un livre qui oblige le lecteur à le lire jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, surtout s'il était destiné à permettre de tuer Voldemort.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer POURQUOI vous fourrez toujours votre nez dans les affaires des autres, Potter ? D'abord ma pensine, ensuite mon…

- Ce n'est pas VOTRE livre, protesta Harry. Vous aurez du me permettre de le lire il y a longtemps ! Peut être qu'il m'aurait permis d'avancer plus vite !

- D'avancer ? Vous n'avez fait que reculer depuis que vous avez quitté Poudlard ! Vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien, un incapable petit prétentieux tout juste bon à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Je vous interdis de toucher à mes affaires, est-ce clair ?

- Ce livre n'est pas votre propriété privée.

- Vous n'y toucherez pas tant que je n'en aurais pas tiré tout ce que je dois en savoir. Vous n'avez fait que perturber mes plans qui étaient pourtant on ne peut plus simple, maintenant vous allez laisser les sorciers plus doués que vous agir.

- C'est MOI, qui dois tuer Voldemort, vous avez oublié ?

- Vous n'en êtes pas capable et vous n'êtes pas assez mature.

- Vous êtes censé m'apprendre, Snape !

Le silence meubla l'espace entre les deux hommes. Harry se sentait mal d'avoir reconnu son incapacité à mener à bien sa quête, et surtout à contraindre l'homme de l'aider. Mais après avoir lu le récit de Dumbledore qui affirmait que Séverus avait condamné les portes d'une maison et avait mis le feu, tuant dans d'atroces souffrances les deux enfants qui dormaient à l'étage, tout en obligeant les parents à regarder, impuissant, Harry pensait que l'homme avait beaucoup de chemin à faire avant la rédemption. S'il voulait se racheter, qu'il lui permette d'y arriver.

Il songea que quelques mois plus tôt, il se serait tout simplement détourné de l'homme, sans vouloir avoir à faire quoi que ce soit avec un meurtrier. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il était prêt à accepter l'aide de n'importe qui à partir du moment où cette personne pouvait l'aider à venir bout de Voldemort. Il était fatigué. Plus vite cette histoire serait terminée, plus vite il pourrait… Quoi ? Rentrer chez lui ? Fonder une famille ? Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable, après avoir tué un enfant, et en plus, il dépendait entièrement de Snape.

- Vous voulez apprendre, Potter ? Alors descendons aux cachots. Je vais vous enseigner toutes les potions susceptibles de vous aider lors d'une bataille.

Harry resta silencieux. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Il pensait que Snape continuerait de l'entrainer au combat, pas à faire la cuisine ! Il songea qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance du maître de potions après qu'il ait trouvé le livre. Pourquoi Snape ne voulait-il pas qu'il y touche ? Avait-il des choses à cacher ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Albus avait demandé à Snape ?

*************

- Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable, Harry !

Snape passa dans un frôlement de cape derrière le garçon penché sur un chaudron crachant de la fumée noire, en essayant de se réhabituer à l'appeler par son prénom. Il le fallait s'il ne voulait pas se dénoncer. Et puis il était parfaitement conscient de la présence de Slughorn dans la pièce, en train de soi-disant « préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie » ; de les espionner, plutôt.

- Vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce tant que vous ne serez pas capable de faire une potion de force acceptable.

Harry ravala sa rage. Il venait de gâcher sa troisième tentative de préparer la potion. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à verser de la bile de tatou dans son chaudron, il avait violemment sursauté en se rendant compte de la présence de Snape juste derrière son dos, et avait renversé toute la bouteille au lieu des trois gouttes demandées.

- J'en ai assez de vous voir gâcher de si bons ingrédients. Je reviens dans deux heures. Si vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à me faire une potion convenable, vous subirez mon mécontentement.

L'homme en robes noires sortit de la salle en claquant la porte de bois, comme s'il était de nouveau le maître des cachots. Harry en aurait presque ri s'il n'avait pas été obligé de passer encore deux heures à mélanger des ingrédients puants et visqueux. Il poussa un soupir. Au moins Snape le laissait tranquille.

- Eh bien, mon garçon, il semblerait que vous éprouviez quelques difficultés en potions, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se retourna avec étonnement vers Slughorn. Il avait été tellement stressé par Snape qu'il en avait oublié la présence du professeur. Il lui lança un regard éperdu.

- Pourtant, votre mélange me paraissait à peu près correct avant que vous ne renversiez la bile de tatou dedans. Je crois que votre problème vient du fait que vous vous laissez trop facilement impressionné. Allez-y, montrez-moi comment vous travaillez, je vais vous aider.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Slughorn aida patiemment Harry à faire sa potion, lui donnant des conseils sur la façon de préparer les ingrédients, de la position de la lame de couteau lorsqu'il tranchait jusqu'à la couleur des feuilles de mandragores permettant d'obtenir le meilleur rendement. Harry commençait à saisir la subtilité de la matière, et comprenait enfin des années d'échec scolaire. Si seulement Snape leur avait expliqué tout cela au lieu de les laisser le découvrir par eux-mêmes… Bon, il restait sincère avec lui-même : ces choses-là étaient sans doute expliquées dans son livre de potions. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il l'ouvre.

Au terme du temps imparti, Slughorn retourna comme si de rien n'était à ses potions. Lorsque Snape entra dans la pièce, il eut un sourire mauvais en voyant Harry affalé sur sa chaise, de la sueur coulant sur son visage.

- Alors, Harry, vous avouez votre échec… commença Snape avant de voir le philtre qui bouillonnait tranquillement, dégageant une légère fumée grise qui montait en spirales.

- C'est… Une amélioration notable, monsieur Anderson. Vous pouvez rentrer à l'appartement.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit la fuite dans les couloirs. Snape regarda encore une fois le philtre de force et le mit pensivement en bouteille, avant de se tourner vers Horace.

- Vous l'avez aidé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je lui ai juste expliqué les bases : choisir les ingrédients, les préparer… Je l'ai laissé faire sinon. Il a juste de grosses lacunes en ce qui concerne les bases des potions.

« Et pour cause », pensa Séverus. « Je l'ai empêché de les avoir dès sa première année ». Mais le garçon avait fait un bon travail. Peut être qu'en reprenant tout depuis le début, il en tirerait quelque chose, finalement. Il rejoignit le garçon qui s'était assis sur le sofa, apparemment épuisé. Il partit dans sa chambre et en revint avec un livre.

- J'ai pensé que cela vous serait utile, Harry, fit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il continuait à l'appeler par son prénom, même dans la protection de leur appartement. Ceci vous permettra de rattraper toutes les bases que vous n'avez jamais acquises pendant mon cours.

Harry prit le livre avec hésitation. « L'art de la préparation de potions ». Où était le sarcasme ?

- Comme ça vous allez arrêter de rejeter la faute sur les autres en disant que si vous êtes nul, c'est parce que votre professeur l'est encore plus.

Le jeune homme se détendit. Snape lui adressa un demi-sourire grimaçant.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous a dit Albus, tout à l'heure ?

- Comme si ça vous concernait.

- Il a gardé l'horcruxe ?

- Oui.

- Il sait ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée.

- Il va le détruire ?

- Pas avant d'avoir pu en tirer toutes les informations possibles. Maintenant fichez-moi la paix, Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'écouter vos bavardages inutiles.

Il regagna sa chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Harry fit de même, réfléchissant aux événements de la journée. Le vol de l'horcruxe, la promesse de Dumbledore, et ce qu'il avait appris sur Séverus. Il s'en était toujours douté, sachant ce qu'avaient fait les mangemorts, mais n'avait pas voulu se l'imaginer. Il dépendait entièrement d'un assassin. Alors pourquoi voulait-il tant gagner son respect ?

**Une petite review svp ?**


	7. Chapitre 6 :l'arrivée du futur mage noir

**Bon, je sais que je vous annonce l'arrivée imminente du slash pour bientôt depuis un moment, ça devait être dans ce chapitre, mais finalement il était trop long. Je l'ai donc coupé et le slash est dans le prochain. Je préfère poster plus souvent mais avec des chapitres moins longs que de poster des romans indigestes. **

**En tout cas, maintenant c'est sûr, la relation entre Harry et Snape va commencer à devenir sérieuse dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant, je vais peut être poster deux fois par semaine au lieu d'une, comme l'écriture avance très vite.**

**Merci de me suivre et à bientôt !**

**Chapitre 6 : l'arrivée du futur mage noir :**

Dès lors, les jours passèrent un peu plus calmement au château, avec un Harry qui se débrouillait toujours pour obtenir l'aide de Slughorn dans l'apprentissage des potions, et qui allait ensuite montrer à Snape ses améliorations dans la matière. Lequel n'était pas dupe, soyons honnêtes, mais qui préférait un élève qui s'améliorait à une larve incapable. Il ne doutait pas un instant de ses piètres qualités en tant que professeur, mais ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait après tout accepté ce poste que pour être sous la protection de Dumbledore, et en même temps sous sa constante surveillance, et jamais ses talents de pédagogue n'avaient été évoqués dans un contrat. Du moins s'en était-il convaincu au fil des années, alors que des légions d'élèves abandonnaient chaque année sa matière après les BUSES.

Par contre, Harry dut reconnaitre qu'il progressait énormément en duel, mais n'était-ce pas tout simplement le résultat de sa propre facilité dans cette matière couplée à l'envie de prouver sa valeur à son professeur ? Une certaine routine s'installa entre eux, Harry étudiant comme il n'avait jamais étudié, sans même se rendre compte que Séverus le faisait travailler seulement pour le détourner du plan principal, tandis que le maître de potions s'occupait des choses sérieuses : apprendre à connaître le mage noir au travers des mémoires de Dumbledore.

Pourtant, un beau jour d'août, le livre refusa de s'ouvrir. Il eut beau faire, les mémoires restèrent clos. Il fut contraint de se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas prêt à lire la suite, il en savait suffisamment pour le moment. Mais mis à part la création d'horcruxes par Voldemort, ce qu'il savait déjà, rien ne permettait d'avancer dans son projet. Il dut se résoudre à « épauler » P… Non, Harry dans son travail, afin que le garçon puisse survivr… Non, afin que le garçon puisse servir ses intérêts et débarrasser le monde d'un danger en puissance.

Vers la fin du mois d'août, pourtant, leur routine fut interrompue par le départ de Dumbledore du château. Depuis son entrevue avec Séverus au sujet de l'horcruxe, le directeur était resté distant, apparemment plongé dans ses propres recherches. Séverus se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait fait une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Dumbledore, exigeant la restitution de l'horcruxe.

Flash Back**********

_- Bonjour, Séverus._

_- Professeur. Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, et il me semble pourtant avoir envoyé mon apprenti le chercher. Etrangement, il est revenu les mains vides._

_- Peut être aurait-il fallu qu'il vienne directement me trouver au lieu d'employer un moyen aussi grossier qu'une cape d'invisibilité, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_- Eh bien mes excuses pour son manque d'éducation, je m'efforcerai de corriger cela. Je vous le demande donc civilement : pourriez-vous me restituer le médaillon, monsieur ?_

_- Votre ton détrompe vos paroles, malheureusement, il n'a rien de civil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'objet ne sera pas utilisé à mauvais escient. J'ai l'intention de l'étudier, car je n'ai jamais vu cette forme de magie, puis de le détruire afin qu'il ne puisse pas causer de tort, à qui que ce soit._

_- Je peux m'en charger moi-même._

_- Je ne crois pas, hélas. D'après mes recherches, il faut un moyen suffisamment destructeur pour en venir à bout, et nous ne possédons hélas, ni vous, ni moi, les capacités pour maîtriser un feudeymon. Il va donc falloir attendre que les circonstances se prêtent à sa destruction. _

_- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'un génie tel que vous est incapable de maîtriser un feudeymon. _

_- Vous y risqueriez-vous, Séverus ?_

_Il y eut un silence au cours duquel les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard._

_- Je ne vais pas vous faire l'offense de vous demander comment vous êtes entré en possession de cet objet, Séverus, étant donné que j'ai déjà eu la version des faits de votre apprenti, mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas seul._

Fin Flash Back***********

Séverus n'avait cessé de se demander ce qu'Albus entendait par « vous n'êtes pas seul », et espérait qu'il se doutait seulement que l'homme baignait dans les problèmes. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas la nature exacte. Par contre, le fait de mentionner le feudeymon laissait envisager qu'Albus avait découvert la nature du médaillon. C'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sans avouer qu'il savait tout.

Et là, le professeur venait de quitter le château pour quelques jours afin d'informer les enfants issus de famille moldues de leur nature. Ce qui signifiait que Dumbledore allait parler à Jedusor. Le soir même, Snape tenta l'air de rien de soutirer à Dumbledore des impressions concernant les enfants à qui il avait rendu visite dans la journée. Mais ce dernier répliqua qu'il n'était pas pour les préjugés et qu'il attendrait de voir les enfants à l'œuvre dans leur monde pour s'en faire une opinion.

Il fut également décidé cette semaine-là qu'Harry avait suffisamment progressé pour être l'assistant du professeur Prince à la rentrée, en DCFM, et qu'il toucherait un salaire symbolique afin de subvenir à ses dépenses tierces. Le jeune homme se réjouissait de ce premier emploi qui lui permettrait de rentrer enfin dans la vie active, du moins en apparence. Il redoutait néanmoins l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves et en particulier de la première génération de mangemorts.

************************

Quelques semaines plus tars, Harry venait d'être présenté aux élèves, en même temps que le professeur Prince/Snape. Il regardait d'un air attentif les élèves attablés, en essayant de reconnaître certains traits caractéristiques de familles dont il avait connu les descendants dans le futur. Ainsi, il reconnut un rouquin de toute évidence d'origine Weasley, dont le professeur Dumbledore lui fit une description tout à fait rocambolesque : un personnage fantasque, tout à fait comparable à Luna Lovegood, en plus jovial peut être, ou qui avait plus de facilités à s'intégrer : un certain Bilius Weasley. Au souvenir de l'homme connu pour être mort deux jours après avoir vu un sinistros, Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer que c'était peut être un ronflac cornu qui viendrait chercher Luna quand l'heure serait venue.

Il tourna son regard vers une jeune Gryffondor qui jaugeait les autres d'un œil sévère, avec un port de tête inébranlable. Ses soupçons se trouvèrent confirmés lorsque Dumbledore lui présenta sa meilleure élève, la jeune Minerva. McGonagall, bien évidemment. Troisième année, toujours première de sa classe en métamorphose et sortilèges, seule la botanique semblait lui résister. Les plantes ne semblaient en effet pas à l'aise à ses côtés, l'herbe à chat se cachait sous le terreau lorsqu'elle entrait dans la serre. Il faut dire que déjà à treize ans, Minerva avait déjà les caractéristiques d'un chat. Harry se demanda si elle avait déjà réussi à devenir animagus.

A la table des Serpentards, il reconnut également Rodolphus Lestrange, de part sa brève rencontre avec lui dans les souvenirs de Slughorn. Il interrompit son tour de salle lorsque le professeur Adalbert Waffling, directeur de Serdaigle enseignant les sortilèges, arriva avec le choixpeau.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- SERPENTARD !

Ce n'était pas comme si on avait pu s'attendre à ce que le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres soit réparti à Poufsouffle, mais Harry ne put retenir un soupir, partagé avec Albus qui regardait le jeune Tom Jedusor avec circonspection.

Le soir même, Séverus et Harry se retrouvèrent dans leurs appartements, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon. Harry sur le sofa, Séverus dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. L'homme relisait les cours qu'il avait préparés pour toutes les classes.

- Vous m'aiderez dans la partie pratique avant tout, Harry, expliqua-t-il.

L'habitude d'appeler le garçon Harry commençait à devenir systématique, et le jeune homme s'était même laissé aller à appeler son professeur « Séverus » une ou deux fois. Bien que le plus âgé n'ait pas tardé à lui en faire le reproche, Harry trouvait cela plus normal d'être un peu moins formel avec son « colocataire » ainsi que collègue de travail.

- Et bien sûr, vous corrigerez les copies.

Séverus avait dit ça avec le ton d'un enfant ayant hâte d'essayer un nouveau jouet. Les plaisirs du boulot de professeur (traumatiser les élèves, leur faire perdre leurs moyens) sans les mauvais côtés.

- Dans ce cas je veux la moitié de votre salaire.

La réponse était sortie toute seule et Snape se retrouva un peu démuni.

- Vraiment, monsieur Potter ?

- Anderson.

- Dois-je comprendre que monsieur Anderson est un Gryffondor à tendances Serpentardes ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots !

- Qui fait du chantage au pauvre homme qui l'a pris en charge à la mort de sa mère ?

- Du chantage ! Je ne fais que réclamer ce qui m'est dû, professeur !

- Et comme c'est justement moi votre professeur, c'est moi qui décide de votre salaire. Vous ferez ce que je vous dis sans discuter de votre rétribution. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Pas de prime, pas de correction de copies.

Snape soupira.

- On verra ça. Demain cours avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de première année. Il va nous falloir un peu de courage pour éviter que cela ne finisse en un bain de sang.

Et sous le regard stupéfait d'Harry, il sortit de sa chambre une bouteille de bourbon et deux verres.

- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, Harry, vous n'êtes plus un enfant, à 17 ans vous pouvez passer du jus de citrouille au bourbon, non ?

Il lui servit un fond de verre, et fit de même avec le sien. Puis il alla ranger la bouteille.

- Pas plus, après sinon vous aurez mal de tête et vous serez d'une humeur massacrante.

- Ah, c'est donc ça, votre secret, Snape ? La gueule de bois vous permet de maintenir votre réputation de monstre des cachots !

- Monstre des cachots ? Et c'est l'Elu, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, Celui-dont-la-tête-a-tellement-enflé-que-son-balais-ne-vole-plus qui me dit ça ?

Le jeune homme réprima un sourire. Avec le recul, toutes ces insultes qui lui paraissaient blessantes lorsqu'il était élève l'amusaient à présent. Il prit une gorgée de bourbon dans sa bouche et manqua s'étrangler avec. C'était vraiment plus fort que la bière-au-beurre. A la fin de son verre, il se sentait légèrement somnolent. Il se leva maladroitement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Déjà ? Et moi qui croyais que les Gryffondors étaient tous des fêtards qui apprenaient le goût du whisky pur feu avant même d'avoir gouté la bière-au-beurre !

- Vous pensiez mal, encore une fois.

Harry lui ferma la porte au nez et la verrouilla, pensant que l'homme commençait à déteindre sur lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit, essayant de ne pas trop ressentir la brulure de son estomac. Comment pouvait-on boire ça juste avant de se coucher ? Il s'endormit en essayant de trouver un moyen de refuser poliment, la prochaine fois.

*********************

Le lendemain, Snape eut un sourire affecté lorsqu'Harry se leva, déjà habillé dans une robe froissée, les cheveux en bataille, de grands cernes sous les yeux.

- Vous ne tenez pas absolument pas l'alcool, Harry.

- De toute évidence.

Snape fronça le sourcil. Comment le jeune homme pouvait-il lui piquer sa réplique la plus courante ? Il décida de laisser couler pour le moment : il aurait tout le temps de le malmener pendant le cours du matin, et le mal de tête que ressentait le jeune homme ne serait que de l'incitation à le torturer.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, Séverus dans ses habituelles robes noires, Harry ayant commandé un peu plus tôt dans l'été des robes de travail un peu moins rébarbatives, bien que suffisamment sobres pour cadrer avec son rôle. Les élèves les regardèrent entrer avec une légère curiosité : cette année, le professeur de DCFM était deux. Séverus se retourna et enleva dix points à l'hauteur de cette remarque idiote, qui était bien sûr Bilius Weasley, qui les regarda avec l'air d'une baleine échouée au pays imaginaire.

Ils prirent place au milieu du corps enseignant, chaleureusement accueillis par Horace qui se félicitait intérieurement que Gryffondor ait déjà perdu des points le premier jour de cours, permettant ainsi à Serpentard de prendre l'avantage. En revanche, Albus, qui dirigeait la maison de Gryffondor, tourna un regard légèrement accusateur vers Séverus, non sans essayer de cacher le demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

A 7h45, Harry et Séverus se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. En haut des escaliers, un seul élève attendait déjà, en tournant lentement sa baguette entre ses mains. Harry frissonna. Il revoyait dans ses rêves cette même baguette lancer des éclairs verts, et des gens tomber en arrière, le regard vide, désormais indifférent au sort du monde.

Séverus passa sans un regard devant Jedusor, qui le fixa avec des yeux scrutateurs, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Harry, quelque peu intimidé, resta planté devant l'entrée qu'obstruait partiellement le garçon. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, sa baguette en if à la main. Harry eut l'impression que sa cicatrice essayait de sortir de sa tête et se concentra pour ne pas laisser paraitre sa douleur. Le garçon eut un demi-sourire, comme s'il saluait une ancienne connaissance. Harry sentit quelque chose en lui qui essayait de le lui rendre, mais là…

- ANDERSON ! Ici, tout de suite ! Je ne vous paye pas pour rêvasser !

Harry redescendit brutalement sur terre et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il vit Séverus en train de séparer les tables côte à côte du bout de sa baguette.

- Collez les images posées sur mon bureau sur les murs.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau en question. Il reconnut des images semblables à celles dont Snape avait décoré les murs lors de sa sixième année, lorsqu'il avait enfin obtenu le poste de professeur de DCFM. Des images de gens souffrant le martyre, torturés, victimes de sorts plus horrifiants les uns que les autres. Il soupira et se tourna vers Séverus, les lèvres serrées, les images légèrement froissées entre ses mains.

- Arrêtez d'abîmes les images et dépêchez-vous de faire ce que je vous dis.

Peu désireux de perdre la crédibilité de ses élèves qui commençaient à arriver, Harry garda ses objections pour plus tard, et colla d'un sort les images aux murs. Un coup de baguette plus tard, Séverus ferma tous les rideaux. Les Gryffondors qui discutaient joyeusement devant la porte se turent d'un coup et commencèrent à parler à mi-voix, se demandant si leur nouveau professeur était un vampire. Agacé, Séverus se décida à rétablir l'ordre des choses.

- SILENCE !

Son souhait fut aussitôt exaucé.

- Entrez, chuchota Séverus.

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans le nouveau donjon du château, là où il n'y avait autrefois qu'une tour éclairée par la lumière matinale. Un pauvre Gryffondor eut l'audace de s'asseoir avant la permission du professeur.

- Vous ! Votre nom ?

- Moi, professeur ?

Séverus fondit sur lui comme Harry l'avait déjà vu faire des dizaines de fois. Sauf que pour une fois, il n'était pas la victime mais un témoin involontaire, et son courage de Gryffondor lui criait de porter secours à l'élève. Avant de se rappeler que Snape n'avait jamais tué d'élève et qu'il allait se contenter de lui faire très peur afin qu'il se rappelle de la leçon. Séverus agrippa le gamin par le col. Autour d'eux, tout le monde retenait son souffle.

- Votre. Nom. Etes-vous trop bête pour comprendre une question aussi élémentaire ? Gryffondor a rarement connu plus stupide.

Ce disant, il se tourna néanmoins vers Harry qui lui adressa un sourire grimaçant, malheureusement assez mal interprété par ses élèves qui le considérèrent à partir de ce moment comme le deuxième monstre de la tour.

- Albert Pinkstone, monsieur.

- Eh bien, monsieur Pinkstone, vous venez de faire perdre dix points à Gryffondors pour avoir cru que vous pouviez manquer de respect à votre professeur.

- Quoi ?

- Apparemment cela ne vous a pas suffit. Cinq points de moins.

- Pardon, monsieur, mais je ne comprends pas en quoi je vous ai manqué de respect, objecta le jeune homme, ingénument.

- Vous ai-je donné l'autorisation de vous asseoir avant moi, monsieur Pinkstone ?

Le garçon sauta de sa chaise comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Séverus en profita pour la prendre et la poussa contre le mur, sous le regard médusé du Gryffondor qui comprenait qu'il était parti pour passer une heure debout. Puis il se dirigea vers son propre bureau et s'assit. Regardant la masse des élèves qui n'osait plus bouger un muscle, il s'exclama d'une voix agacée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Asseyez-vous !

Tout le monde s'exécuta, et Harry se tourna vers Snape avec un regard interrogateur. Lequel le lui rendit. Harry comprit. Snape allait se venger de sa présence indésirée en le laissant poireauter debout pensant ses cours. Il soupira tandis que Snape commençait son discours habituel.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous défendre contre les forces du mal. Les forces du mal sont nombreuses, mouvantes, toujours changeantes et éternelles.

En attendant que Snape allait leur ressortir exactement le même discours que celui de sa sixième année, Harry étouffa un ricanement dans une quinte de toux. Snape s'interrompit et lui adressa son regard le plus glacial. Harry se reprit avec un regard d'excuse et Séverus continua son discours.

- Les combattre, c'est comme combattre un monstre aux multiples têtes. Chaque fois qu'on en tranche une, une autre repousse à sa place, encore plus dangereuse. Vous devrez affronter ce qui est mouvant, indestructible. Ceci bien sûr si vous êtes autre chose que ces cornichons auxquels je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Et ceci en dévisageant Harry qui prit son air le plus digne. De l'autre côté de la classe, Tom trépignait sur sa chaise, apparemment subjugué par ce que lui disait Séverus, enthousiaste à l'idée de prouver sa valeur. Sentant le regard de l'assistant du professeur sur lui, le garçon recomposa son visage.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une rapide introduction à la matière, apprendre la différence en ce que nous appelons la magie noire et la magie blanche, ainsi que voir le programme de cette année, qui est tellement élémentaire qu'il devrait même être à la portée d'un idiot comme vous, Pinkstone.

Le garçon garda la tête baissée, toujours debout derrière son pupitre. Harry regarda le visage de Tom, qui était de nouveau fermé.

Le cours se passa dans une atmosphère hautement pesante, les élèves écrivant le plus vite possible alors que Séverus leur dictait le cours le moins intéressant de l'année, essayant de ne pas trembler en entendant les pas du professeur se rapprocher de leur pupitre. Tom écrivait si vite qu'il finit par renverser son encrier sur son parchemin. Snape fondit aussitôt sur lui.

- Une retenue ce soir, Jedusor. 20h, dans mon bureau.

Le garçon eut alors un rictus qui donna des frissons dans le dos à Harry. Il lui sembla soudain que Lord Voldemort existait déjà et se préparait à le massacrer. Mais Séverus ne recula pas et le garçon ferma de nouveau son visage, épongeant comme il pouvait l'encre renversée. Séverus attendit qu'il ait fini puis repris sa dictée.

La fin du cours arriva bien assez tôt et élèves comme professeurs se sentirent soulagés en entendant la cloche retentir.

- Hors de ma vue.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et prirent la fuite. Les troisièmes années qui attendaient devant la porte eurent l'air trop intimidé pour entrer, et Séverus y mit bon ordre. Encore des Gryffondors/Serpentards, il était maudis. En plus ceux-là étaient en troisième année, donc ils avaient eu le temps d'apprendre à se détester. Il reconnut avec intérêt une Minerva McGonnagall de treize ans qui regardait un élève de Serpentard avec désapprobation, alors que celui-ci essayait de verser une sorte de poudre sur les cheveux roux de Bilius Weasley en rigolant comme une baleine. Harry vit le drame arriver : Séverus fondit sur le garçon et lui attrapa l'oreille entre son index et son pouce. Le garçon fit tomber la poudre sur ses chaussures et se mit aussitôt à danser sur place en poussant de petits gémissements. C'était de la poudre à gratter.

Séverus lui retira quinze points et l'envoya à l'infirmerie, boitillant avec douleur. Bilius Weasley, quant à lui, était si occupé à conjurer une rose à moitié fanée qu'il contemplait avec une moue dubitative qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était passé près de la catastrophe. Il regarda avec des yeux ébahis Séverus lui arracher sa rose des mains et suivis les autres élèves dans la salle. Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi dans le futur les cours de DCFM ne regroupaient pas les élèves de différentes maisons. Ils se seraient entretués lors des exercices pratiques.

Ce cours fut un peu plus intéressant pour Harry. Ils étudièrent en effet le charme du bouclier et Harry s'occupa de la première moitié de la classe, les plus chanceux, tandis que les autres durent supporter Séverus pendant une heure.

Ainsi, à la fin de la matinée, Harry et Séverus arrivèrent profondément soulagés dans la Grande Salle, épuisés par les efforts fournis, surtout pendant le cours de première année Serdaigle/Poufsouffle, où Harry avait dû conduire à l'infirmerie une élève qui avait éclaté en sanglots à la suite d'une remarque de Séverus sur son intelligence tellement discrète qu'on se demandait si elle existait. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas cours de l'après-midi. Malheureusement, Séverus avait prévu une séance d'entrainement.

**************************

- Alors comme ça vous voulez avoir la possibilité de vous asseoir pendant les cours, Harry ?

- En effet, si vous avez une chaise, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en aurais pas une.

- Peut être parce que je suis le plus âgé, le plus méritant…

- Ca suffit, Snape, vous savez très bien que j'obtiendrai gain de cause de toute façon.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler Snape, je suis censée m'appeler Prince, je vous rappelle.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à m'en souvenir. Ca ne me parait pas assez naturel.

- Alors, appelez-moi « maître », ce sera plus réaliste.

Harry rit franchement. Il pouvait toujours rêver.

- D'accord pour « Séverus », dans ce cas.

- Je ne vous ai jamais donné mon accord.

- Ah bon ? J'aurais cru pourtant.

- Bon, ça suffit, on se remet au travail.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Séverus se mit en garde puis commença le duel, prêt à faire regretter à Harry sa familiarité.

Le soir venu, Jedusor frappa discrètement à la porte du bureau de Snape, passant sans un regard devant Harry qui étudiait le livre de potion que lui avait donné Séverus dans la pièce en bas. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Séverus sortit de la pièce, seul. Il descendit les escaliers et murmura à Harry qu'il revenait dans un quart d'heure. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sentit un profond sentiment d'urgence l'envahir. Il se précipita dans le bureau de DCFM pour voir qu'une épaisse fumée l'envahissait, et que Jedusor était immobile sur le sol.

S'appliquant à lui-même un sortilège de têtembulle, il tira le garçon par le bras et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il le transporta dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie, répondit aux questions de l'infirmier qu'il avait trouvé l'enfant inanimé et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, avant d'aller rejoindre Séverus dans leurs appartements, ulcéré. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Jamais Séverus n'aurait laissé un enfant en retenue seul. Surtout pas un première année. Surtout pas Tom Jedusor. La seule explication était que l'accident n'en était pas un.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?!

- Un problème, monsieur Anderson ?

- NE JOUEZ PAS AU PLUS MALIN AVEC MOI, SNAPE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ?

Séverus se leva avec agacement du sofa et insonorisa la pièce, avant de se rasseoir, lassé.

- Criez plus fort, je suis sûr qu'on ne vous a pas entendu, dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry tremblait de rage.

- Il ne pouvait même pas se défendre ! C'était une exécution, une tentative d'assassinat !

- Une tentative… ? chuchota Séverus.

- OUI ! Parce que je suis arrivé à temps et que je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie ! hurla victorieusement Harry.

Snape se releva, un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux, un rictus de haine sur le visage.

- VOUS AVEZ TROUVE LE MOYEN DE FAIRE RATER NOTRE SEULE POSSIBILITE DE TUER ENFIN VOLDEMORT ? Et moi qui croyait que vous aviez muri, que vous aviez évolué depuis l'adolescent prétentieux et incapable que vous étiez ! De toute évidence, je me suis trompé. Vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien, Potter, et j'aurais dû vous jeter à la mer quand j'en avais l'occasion. HORS DE MA VUE !

Stupéfait, Harry recula instinctivement. Snape s'avança menaçant vers lui, et le jeune homme fit demi-tour, des larmes s'écoulant déjà sur son visage. Il prit la fuite dans le couloir, en larmes, indifférents aux regards étranges que lui jetaient les élèves sur son passage. Tant pis pour sa crédibilité, de toute façon, il ne serait plus jamais assistant du professeur de DCFM. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien, en effet, et il avait perdu le peu de respect qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de la part de la seule personne qui savait qui il était. Il avait eu besoin de sa reconnaissance, de savoir qu'il restait quelqu'un d'important, mais à présent, était-ce vraiment utile ? La prophétie avait été faite bien des années après l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'importe qui pouvait tuer Tom en 1939. Du moins essaya-t-il de s'en convaincre, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lac. Il passa prendre un balai dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Il lui suffirait de le traverser, et il serait au Quai du Poudlard Express. Hors de la zone anti-transplanage. Et il pourrait transplaner et s'enfuir, et aller… Où ?

Il s'assit au bord du lac, vaincu. Et éclata en sanglots.

**Hi hi hi, sadisme, quand tu nous tiens !... Review, svp !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Réconciliation

**Voila, ça commence enfin à devenir intéressant. Le registre change également, j'espère que ça vous plaira. A partir de là, le slash prendra une place importante dans le récit, sans toutefois éclipser l'intrigue principale. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur le fond comme sur la forme!**

**Chapitre 7 : Réconciliation :**

- Séverus, il faut que je vous parle.

Séverus leva la tête vers le professeur de métamorphose qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans ses appartements.

- Albus. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui détrompait son semblant de serviabilité.

- Que s'est-il passé dans votre bureau ce soir ?

- Dans mon bureau ?

Albus fondit sur lui, la baguette déjà dégainée. Séverus serra la sienne au fond de sa poche, au cas où Dumbledore cèderait à sa colère.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Séverus. Il faut qu'on parle.

- N'est-ce pas ce qu'on est en train de faire, directeur ?

Il se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant le visage de Dumbledore afficher un profond air d'incompréhension. Séverus eut envie de se gifler lui-même de la bêtise dont il avait fait preuve, mais la vérité était qu'il avait été plutôt chamboulé- Non, dérangé serait plus juste- par sa dispute avec Harr… Potter. Ce satané gamin lui en faisait encore baver, comme d'habitude.

- Je veux dire, professeur, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on est en train de faire, que de parler ?

- Que ce soit bien clair, Séverus. Je peux à tout moment appeler Azkaban pour qu'il nous envoie un détraqueur qui vous ferait à jamais passer l'envie de vous en prendre à un élève.

Il prit le temps de laisser son interlocuteur réaliser ses propos.

- Ou bien vous pouvez me dire la vérité. Je me suis rendu compte que le médaillon était de la même essence que Tom Jedusor.

Séverus ne répondit rien, légèrement sous le choc de la révélation. Il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il se préparait à plonger dans une piscine, mais sa bouche se referma sans qu'il puisse en sortir un mot. Au lieu de ça, il se leva, sortit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte d'entrée. Il n'osa pas lancer d'assurdiato, après tout ce sortilège (qu'il avait créé lui-même) ne serait pas inventé avant de nombreuses années. Puis il fit signe à Albus de s'asseoir sur le sofa, et prit lui-même place dans le canapé qui lui faisait face, toujours silencieux, la tête dans les mains.

- Par où commencer ? se demanda-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à Dumbledore.

- Qui est Tom Jedusor ?

Un silence pesant meubla l'espace entre les deux hommes. Le maître de potions se demanda s'il prenait la bonne décision en expliquant la vérité à Albus. D'un autre côté, il était acculé. Puisque le garçon était vivant, une enquête allait être ouverte et le ministère allait découvrir qu'il avait remplacé l'encre avec laquelle le garçon devait écrire ses lignes par une potion hautement toxique ayant la même consistance, mais ayant la particularité de dégager une épaisse fumée létale lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec autre chose que du verre. Lorsque Tom avait commencé à écrire, il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

- La question est plutôt qui DEVIENDRA Tom Jedusor, monsieur le directeur.

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme ça ?

Il y eut un profond soupir, alors que Snape se rendait compte qu'il en révélait trop. Il ne fallait surtout pas changer d'avantage que nécessaire le futur. Mais il devait révéler ce qu'il savait afin d'éviter le baiser du détraqueur, et avec lui l'échec de sa mission.

- Parce que lorsque je vous ai connu, vous étiez directeur de Poudlard.

- Lorsque vous m'avez connu ? Comment ça ?

- Vous auriez compris que mon « apprenti » et moi-même ne sommes pas réellement les personnes que nous prétendons être.

- C'est en effet ce que je soupçonnais.

Mais qu'est-ce que le rationalisme d'un homme était-il capable d'accepter ? On nageait en plein roman de science-fiction. Pourtant il espérait tant le soutien d'Albus.

- Nos venons de l'année 1997, commença enfin Séverus, en se disant qu'il se ramollissait vraiment en compagnie de Potter pour révéler ses secrets si vite.

Mais après tout, c'était Albus.

- A notre époque, le monde sorcier est asservi par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. Il a basé son œuvre sur l'épuration du monde sorcier, incluant le massacre des nés-moldus, des sang-mêlés et l'embrigadement de la jeunesse. Il torture et tue tous ses opposants. Son règne est un règne de terreur, sans aucune possibilité de lumière, sans aucun amour.

Il fit une pause après cette dernière révélation, sachant qu'elle ferait son effet dans la tête de Dumbledore. Lequel le regardait sans un mot, attentif à la moindre de ses paroles, n'osant pas l'interrompre.

- Personne n'est capable de le battre, il n'y a plus aucun espoir. C'est pourquoi nous sommes revenus dans le passé grâce à une potion que j'ai inventée dans l'espoir de tuer la vipère dans l'œuf.

- Ce Lord Voldemort, c'est Tom, n'est-ce pas ? demanda pensivement Albus.

- Exactement.

- Quel est le rôle du garçon dans tout ça ?

- Quel garçon ?

- Je devrais plutôt dire jeune homme. Je parle d'Harry.

- Ah, celui-là ! Eh bien, dans notre monde, une soi-disant voyante a prédit que le seul à posséder le pouvoir capable de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait ce bon à rien. Résultat, même si c'est moi qui ai prit la potion, cet abruti m'a suivi sans le vouloir. Et je me retrouve à jouer les nounous pour hyperémotifs !

Séverus avait hurlé ces derniers mots et s'était à demi levé de son fauteuil. Albus sourit d'un air las.

- Ah, l'amour peut parfois nous causer bien des problèmes !

- L'AMOUR ? Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

- Je sais ce que je vois, Séverus. Je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec lui au sujet de l'« accident » de monsieur Jedusor, et à présent, vous êtes totalement bouleversé.

- Peut être, mais c'est plutôt parce que j'ai raté mon coup et que j'ai été découvert.

- En parlant de cela justement, quel est votre plan, exactement ?

- Tuer l'enfant avant qu'il ne développe trop de pouvoirs.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce. On aurait pu entendre un ange passer.

- Vous voulez tuer un enfant de sang froid ? demanda Albus avec horreur.

- Non. Sinon je lui aurais lancé un avada avant de me tuer moi-même.

Dumbledore frissonna.

- Récapitulons. Vous êtes arrivés ici en utilisant une potion expérimentale, sans garantie de retour, vous avez menti sur vos identités, vous avez essayé de gagner ma confiance, tout ça dans le but de tuer un être encore innocent ?

- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit dans le futur, vous avez découvert qu'à neuf ans, il avait déjà torturé psychiquement deux enfants de l'orphelinat. Et que son comportement ne correspondait pas à celui d'un « enfant innocent », répliqua Séverus en omettant la possibilité de retour dans leur monde.

L'homme en face de lui demeura interdit, alors qu'il repassait dans sa tête les occasions qu'il aurait eu de dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait appris de Tom de la directrice de l'orphelinat. Il n'en trouva aucune.

- Et Harry dans tout ça ?

- Je crois que c'est lui qui doit porter le coup de grâce. Lorsque Voldemort a essayé de le tuer à un an, le sort s'est retourné contre lui.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Séverus raconta à Dumbledore tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur l'histoire de Voldemort et d'Harry, sur leurs différentes rencontres, sur ce qu'il avait lui-même appris du personnage au cours des années passées comme mangemort. Dumbledore l'écouta sans interruption, les épaules soudain alourdies d'un poids effroyable, concernant la conduite à tenir. S'il tuait un enfant, il épargnait au monde des milliers de morts, mais peut être pouvait-il le faire changer, lui donner une autre éducation, lui faire découvrir l'amour ?

Un semblant de paix dans le monde contre un crime abominable. Mais un seul crime.

*********************************

Alors que Séverus s'apprêtait à parler de la Chambre des Secrets, un serpent glissa dans les couloirs, silencieux, impressionnant, avec un petit quelque chose qui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête : Jedusor sortait de l'infirmerie, après avoir profité d'une minute de distraction de Madame Pomfresh pour prendre la fuite. Il se dirigeait vers les quartiers de son très cher professeur de DCFM. Dans un but : se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il savait que l'homme avait essayé de le supprimer. Il avait déjà été victime de ce genre de tentative de la part d'autres enfants à l'orphelinat. Il ne devait surtout pas le laisser passer. Le serpent allait mordre ce soir, et un homme allait tomber. Tas de chair inutile.

Traversant les couloirs en chemise de nuit blanche, comme une âme en peine dans un mauvais film d'horreur moldu, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, il avançait, inexorablement. Bizarrement, aucun élève sur son passage n'osa se moquer de lui. Il émanait du garçon une violence palpable, et tous ceux qui le rencontrèrent eurent soudain l'envie de disparaître.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée des appartements de son professeur et leva sa baguette. Peu lui importait qu'il ne connaisse aucun sort. Il savait déjà faire du mal aux gens qu'il n'aimait pas. La baguette ne serait que le catalyseur à sa colère.

Il stoppa net en entendant la voix de son professeur de métamorphose, l'espèce de mollasson qui était venu lui expliquer sa vraie nature. Il comprit tout de suite que les deux hommes parlaient de lui.

- … Et lorsqu'il était élève ici, en cinquième année, il a découvert qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard et a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, dans les toilettes des filles, tuant un né-moldu et faisant accuser quelqu'un à sa place.

- Monsieur Jedusor !

Il se retourna précipitamment, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Madame Pomfresh. Laquelle l'attrapa sévèrement par le bras. Il recomposa aussitôt sur son visage une expression plus ennuyée que rageuse.

- Monsieur Jedusor, est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous a permis de quitter l'infirmerie ? Alors que vous avez été victime d'une intoxication sévère ?

Elle entraina à travers les couloirs l'élève qui se débattait, certain qu'il manquait des informations cruciales sur lui-même. Il lui tardait une seule chose : aller visiter les toilettes des filles.

******************************

- Nous pouvons au moins essayer de permettre à Tom de mener une autre vie, loin de toutes ces souffrances inutiles !

- Ca ne vous a pas suffit, ce que je vous ai raconté, Albus ? Vous voulez laisser ce fou furieux massacrer des femmes, des enfants, mettre fin à des vies innocentes, punir quiconque aurait l'audace d'aimer ?! Nous faisons cela Pour Le Plus Grand Bien, Albus ! ajouta-t-il, sachant que cela éveillerait un écho dans l'esprit de l'homme.

Lequel se raidit tout à coup.

- Il faut faire passer ça pour un accident, vous en êtes conscient.

Albus venait de briser le silence d'une voix bien trop calme. Un semblant de paix dans le monde contre un crime abominable. Mais un seul crime.

- C'était bien mon projet, répondit Séverus.

- Excusez-moi, Séverus, mais votre agression à l'encre empoisonnée était plutôt grossière !

- Non. La potion utilisée a la même consistance que l'encre, et je l'ai faite préparer à mon apprenti pendant les vacances. Il se serait trompé de flacon.

Dumbledore prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation.

- Je peux soutenir votre version des faits, mais je ne vous promets rien. En parlant d'Harry, vous devriez aller le chercher.

- Qu'il aille au diable !

- A demain, Séverus, ajouta Albus en quittant la pièce, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

**************************

Une chauve-souris passa furieusement : Séverus traversait la Cour Pavée en faisant voler ses robes autour de lui. Il savait par le professeur de vol qu'il avait rencontré qu'un balai avait été volé par quelqu'un de l'école. Sans doute cet idiot de Potter serait en train de se défouler sur le terrain de Quidditch.

En longeant le bord du lac, il entendit des pleurs hystériques, totalement incontrôlés. Se maudissant lui-même à la pensée que le courageux Gryffondor qu'il avait passé six ans à insulter soit devenu un pleurnichard, tout ça à cause d'une potion aux effets secondaires pour le moins étranges, il se décida pourtant à aller en direction du bruit.

- Potter, vous êtes ridicule. Relevez-vous tout de suite et respirez un peu.

Harry se redressa faiblement à la vue de son professeur et se força à respirer un peu plus calmement. Sans grand succès. Séverus s'accroupit alors à ses côtés, priant pour qu'aucun élève ne passe par là. Mais s'il n'employait pas de moyens radicaux, il en avait pour la nuit entière. Heureusement, le couvre-feu était tout proche et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de passage.

- Harry, regardez-moi. Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- Pour rien.

- Je sais que vous aimez le mélodrame, soupira Séverus, mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les psychiatres pour Survivant, alors…

- Je suis un raté, j'ai laissé mourir toutes ces personnes à qui je tenais, voila, c'et ça que vous vouliez entendre ? lâcha Harry avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

Séverus regarda d'un air désespéré cet idiot en train de s'auto-flageller à ses côtés. S'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise à quel point il était exceptionnel, il pouvait toujours espérer.

- Un raté, je ne dis pas, encore qu'il y a un peu plus d'espoir que pour Vincent Crabbe, mais qui pensez-vous avoir laissé mourir ? Ce satané cabot ? Il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'on lui disait et rester au QG.

- Non, Dumbledore !

Séverus soupira bruyamment. Et voila que le Survivant avait débloqué. Ne se souvenait-il pas que c'était lui qui avait tué Albus, et personne d'autre ?

- Comment pourriez-vous avoir laissé mourir Albus, Harry ?

- Si j'avais été capable de tuer Voldemort, vous n'auriez pas eu à le tuer pour ne pas trahir votre condition d'espion.

« QUOI ?! » pensa Séverus.

- Je crois que vous vous méprenez, Harry. Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai tué Albus.

- ALORS POURQUOI ?

- Calmez-vous un peu, et mouchez-vous, c'est répugnant, grogna Séverus en tendant un de ses propres mouchoir au Survivant, qui le prit par réflexe. Lors du dernier été avant votre sixième année, Albus a été blessé par un sortilège très dangereux. C'est ce qui explique la nécrose de sa main. J'avais endigué le sortilège, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher de se propager quand même. Je n'ai fait que lui donner quelques mois de plus. Il serait mort en quelques jours, sinon.

- Quoi ? Dumbledore était mourant et ne m'en avait rien dit ?

- Ne me coupez pas, Harry. Il m'a alors dit savoir que la mission de Draco Malfoy était de me tuer, et que je devais tout faire pou l'empêcher de se transformer en meurtrier. Je devais le tuer à sa place. J'ai d'abord refusé net, mais Albus m'a parlé de lui donner la possibilité de partir dignement, sans laisser la maladie gagner. J'ai fini par accepter, et quelques jours plus tard, j'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, promettant de protéger Draco dans sa mission, et s'il n'était pas capable de la mener à bout, de le faire à sa place. Mon acte n'avait rien de courageux ou de noble, Harry. J'ai protégé ma vie, c'est tout.

Il s'interrompit alors qu'Harry le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, rendus si brillants par les larmes. Il avait apparemment retrouvé son calme et buvait les paroles de son interlocuteur et les interprétait de la façon qu'il lui arrangeait de croire.

- Moi, je crois que vous avez fait ça pour abréger les souffrances d'Albus, pour tenir votre promesse à un vieil homme.

- J'AI FAIT CA POUR ME PROTEGER, HARRY ! s'énerva Séverus. Je l'ai tué avec dégout, mais je l'ai TUE ! Je n'aurais jamais du lui obéir, JAMAIS ! J'aurais du refuser le serment, au risque de passer pour un lâche, ou même un traitre ! J'ai tué le seul soutien que j'avais !

Harry attendit que le professeur ait vidé son sac, et le laissa reprendre son souffle ainsi qu'une contenance, avant de donner son opinion.

- Ca vous aura au moins permis de concocter un plan pour nous sauver tous. Il aurait voulu que cela se passe ainsi.

- Si ça vous rassure de vous dire ça… Moi, je pense qu'il aurait voulu vivre plus longtemps, le temps de vous aider à mener à bien votre mission, à vous mâcher le boulot pour pouvoir ensuite dire que vous étiez bien l'Elu. En tout cas mon plan est mal parti : ma tentative a échoué à cause de vous, et résultat, Dumbledore sait TOUT !

- QUOI ? Mais vous êtes fou ! Pourquoi vous lui avez tout raconté ?

- Dixit l'homme qui a ruiné toutes nos chances de survivre !

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser un enfant mourir dans ces conditions, vous pouvez quand même lui éviter des souffrances ! Il n'a encore tué personne !

- C'est le mal en puissance, Harry, et il n'y a pas de belle façon de tuer ! C'est un meurtre, pas un acte charitable !

- Je sais ce qu'il a fait, Séverus, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le sauver, se défendit Harry. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose me pousser à y aller, comme si une autre volonté prenait le pas sur la mienne.

- Comme si vous étiez possédé ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je n'ai plus le médaillon.

Séverus n'y comprenait rien lui-même, mais il se promit d'y réfléchir. Surement n'était-ce qu'une manifestation du côté Gryffondor de Harry, de sa bravoure légendaire. Il se retint de vomir à cette pensée.

- Bien, maintenant j'espère que vous arrêterez d'être un fardeau, et…

Il s'interrompit à la vue des yeux du garçon qui se remplissaient de larmes. Il ressentit une impulsion bizarre dans son ventre, comme s'il voulait prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Peut être de la honte d'être à l'origine de ses pleurs.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez vous ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est juste que… commença Harry avec une voix rauque, vous commenciez à me respecter, et à présent, vous avez perdu le peu de respect que j'avais réussi à gagner. Je ne suis qu'un fardeau et j'en suis désolé, parce que pour moi, vous êtes important, Séverus. Vous êtes la première personne à m'avoir traité comme quelqu'un de normal, à m'avoir vu à ma juste valeur.

Il se tut et scruta le visage du maître de potions, à la recherche d'une émotion. Les deux trous sombres qui lui servaient d'yeux semblèrent vaciller.

- Harry, vous n'avez pas perdu mon respect. Vous êtes un jeune adulte et vous êtes beaucoup plus respectable que moi au même âge. A votre âge, j'étais mangemort. Vous, vous vous battez malgré vos doutes, vos peurs… Avec votre stupidité de Gryffondor peut être, mais vous savez vous battre pour ce qui est juste. Je pense que cela mérite le respect.

Harry sembla se regonfler à ces paroles, et se rapprocha légèrement de son professeur.

- Quant à la façon dont je vous traite, je ne fais que vous traiter à votre juste valeur. Vous n'avez rien d'exceptionnel.

Harry eut un petit rire. Son professeur ne changerait jamais. Il se releva, tendit sa main. Laquelle en rencontra une beaucoup plus calleuse, usée par la vie. Il sentit mal, intérieurement. Une conscience effleura vaguement la sienne, sans la violer pour autant.

- Quel est le problème, monsieur Potter ? Expliquez-moi le pourquoi de toute cette souffrance.

- J'ai l'impression de trahir la personne que j'aime, Séverus, admit-il.

- Qui ça ? Cette petite Weasley qui vous court depuis toujours après ?

- En effet.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Vous avez flashé sur une fille de septième année ? Quel problème allez vous encore me créer ?

- Pas vraiment, monsieur.

- Eh bien ?

- J'ai l'impression que mon opinion à propos de quelqu'un est en train de changer radicalement, et que je trahis tous mes principes. Tous les gens que j'aime.

- Accouchez, Potter, quelle est cette personne ?

- Le problème de cette personne est qu'elle ne pourra jamais éprouver les mêmes sentiments à mon égard.

Deux yeux verts encore brillants se rapprochèrent furtivement de leurs homologues marrons, et alors qu'ils se perdaient les uns dans les autres, des lèvres douces et neuves se posèrent au coin d'un menton qui commençait à s'assombrir. Séverus sursauta alors qu'Harry prenait la fuite, et il posa deux doigts à l'endroit où les lèvres du garçon l'avaient effleuré. Il regarda fixement l'endroit où se tenait Harry, deux secondes auparavant, et s'effondra à son tour sur le sol, hébété.

*********************************

Des pensées se battaient furieusement dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Adossé contre un mur, il écoutait le rythme de son cœur qui battait au gré de ses émotions. Il venait d'embrasser son pire ennemi. Un homme. Il se rappela un instant de cheveux roux tombant en cascade devant son visage, de l'amour qui l'emplissait alors qu'il la tenait par la taille. Il aimait Ginny, aucun doute là-dessus. C'était son avenir, sans aucune surprise, un avenir avec des exigences, toutefois. La fin de la liberté. Séverus représentait l'interdit, la normalité. Une banalité terrible. Une vie sans admiration pour ce qu'il avait pu faire dans son enfance, mais avec la satisfaction du travail accompli depuis.

Errant dans les couloirs, l'ombre cherchait à comprendre sa nature, son fonctionnement. Comment pouvait-il aimer un meurtrier ? Un homme si vide qu'il était capable de tuer un enfant de sang froid. Un homme qui l'avait haï pendant six années de sa vie, un homme qui aurait préféré qu'il soit mort. Un homme qui avait tué son mentor. Il accueillit avec une bienveillance ironique le syndrome de Stockholm. La folie l'avait emportée entre ses vagues câlines.

Il repensa à l'évolution de ses émotions ; elle était bien réelle, elle. Elle était peut être la conséquence de ses mésaventures, mais il devait à présent faire avec s'il voulait rester sincère avec lui-même. Une routine s'était installée comme dans un vieux couple, tellement habitués à trouver l'autre au réveil qu'ils ne se souvenaient même plus de leur vie avant leur rencontre. Ils avaient crée un univers sécurisant, un cocon d'intimité, et la chenille devenait chrysalide. Bientôt un papillon en résulterait, et sa beauté dépendrait de ce qu'ils sauraient se donner.

Mais qu'espérer d'un homme aussi brisé par la vie ? L'amour doit se greffer sur du vivant pour fructifier. Et même si son esprit lui criait que c'était contre-nature, son âme avait reconnu une âme sœur. Et son âme se fichait des conditionnements moraux.

Mais il allait en souffrir. Autant prévenir que guérir. Il se faisait du mal en espérant quoi que ce soit d Séverus. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. Prit d'une subite inspiration, il fit demi-tour et percuta violemment quelqu'un.

********************************

L'esprit vide, le corps sans réactivité, Séverus regardait le jeune homme se perdre dans la nuit. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir senti la caresse de deux lèvres fraiches sur son visage. Il ne pouvait accepter.

C'est un malentendu, un malentendu, rien qu'un stupide malentendu.

Un ancien élève ! Un jeune homme, tout juste adulte, sous l'emprise de ses hormones, reportant son affection sur un homme mur, qui n'avait vraiment rien pour lui. C'était inconvenant. Malhonnête.

Mais au fond de lui, le profond trouble qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Harry ne cessait de revenir. Il avait eu… peur. Peur de le perdre.

C'était comme une drogue douce. On la prend au départ sans trop y penser, puis avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, elle s'est infiltrée dans notre mode de vie, a modifié notre fonctionnement, nos pensées. On reconnait les inconvénients liés à la prise, mais on ne peut pas s'en passer pour autant. Il avait déjà aimé. Une fois. Lily… Ce sont ces deux émeraudes liquides qui l'ont perdu. Ces si beaux yeux qu'ils partagent. Il a fait une simple transposition malhonnête. Il n'a jamais aimé que des femmes. Ou plutôt qu'une femme. Les autres n'ont pas compté. Elles ont fini en souvenirs délavés et douloureux d'une dure gueule de bois.

Il n'était pas digne d'être aimé. Surtout pas par quelqu'un de suffisamment pur pour refuser sauver des milliers de vies humaines en échange de celle d'un enfant déjà monstrueux. Juste parce que c'est un enfant.

La peur de blesser l'emporta sur le désir de rétablir la situation. Il s'emporterait et briserait en mille morceaux l'âme si pure avec qui il partageait bon gré mal gré son existence. Il emporterait l'innocence encore visible dans ses prunelles verdoyantes. S'il détruisait le garçon, c'est sûr, il se détruirait lui-même. Tout est tellement plus simple lorsque nos actions sont guidées par quelqu'un qui nous assure que nous faisons le bon choix ! Il aurait dû suivre une religion moldue, là, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se poser de questions.

Le livre des mémoires de Dumbledore en main, il y plongea avec l'assurance forcée de celui qui est bloqué sur une minuscule corniche au milieu d'une falaise, sans possibilité de sauvetage, et qui espère que l'eau est assez profonde en dessous pour amortir sa chute.

_« Le pouvoir de l'amour._

_La plupart des sorciers sous-estiment ce pouvoir. Pour que cela cesse, il faudrait d'abord en connaître la nature. L'amour est une énergie. Une énergie magique, et qui rend ainsi chaque homme sur cette terre capable de miracles. Et même chaque animal, à partir du moment où il ressent des émotions. L'amour ne peut se quantifier, chaque personne possède un potentiel amoureux qui lui est propre. Rien ne peut lui enlever cela, ce qui implique que toute personne peut aimer avec la même intensité autant de personnes qu'elle s'y autorise. _

_Bien utilisé, ce pouvoir peut avoir des conséquences sur le plan matériel. L'amour peut interagir au même titre que la magie sur les êtres vivants comme sur les objets inanimés. La preuve en a été faite avec le sacrifice de Lily Evans sur son fils Harry Potter, le protégeant du sortilège de mort lancé par Tom Jedusor le 31 octobre 1981, alors que ceci était réputé impossible. De la même façon, on peut laisser une trace de son amour dans un objet, afin que la personne qui s'en saisit puisse le ressentir, des années après notre passage. »_

Les mots s'infiltrèrent en Séverus comme animés d'une vie propre, et le remplirent de quiétude. Non, quelque chose de plus fort. Il ne se souvenait pas… L'amour de Dumbledore, tout l'amour que l'homme avait pu éprouver pour lui, et qu'il avait soigneusement consigné dans cet ouvrage en espérant qu'un jour, il en aurait besoin, le transperçait, l'animait, le modifiait, et il s'abandonna à la sensation. Des perles suintèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il se souvint d'avoir ressenti quelque chose de semblable, un jour. Des lèvres qui butinaient son visage. Des lèvres appartenant à une magnifique rousse aux yeux verts.

Il aurait voulu s'abandonner à ce sentiment de sécurité, mais le livre l'en empêcha. Il n'avait pas lu la totalité du message qui lui était destiné.

_« Il ne faut pas refuser l'amour. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on peut nous offrir, la chose la plus simple et en même temps la plus importante au monde. Il ne faut pas refuser d'aimer sous prétexte d'avoir promis à quelqu'un qu'il serait le seul. On peut se préserver dans un couple, mais cela n'implique pas que l'on arrête d'aimer les gens qui le méritent. L'amour le plus puissant est l'amour partagé.»_

Séverus s'effondra sous ces derniers mots, transperçait par l'évidence de cette déclaration. Le pouvoir existait, il était à portée de main. Saurait-il le saisir ? Ses pensées étaient guidées par un sortilège, tout comme le veritaserum abattait les résistances de l'interrogé, l'amour de Dumbledore l'obligeait à accepter le sentiment contre lequel il s'était blindé. Peu importe la viabilité de celui-ci, il ne pouvait pas le rejeter. On peut rendre quelqu'un heureux sans que cela n'implique rien d'autre que le plaisir de vivre. Il venait de s'autoriser à aimer et être aimé.

***************************

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Euh, je suis désolé de vous avoir percuté, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, mon garçon. Je suppose que tu avais d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

Ce disant, Harry sentit un poids lui enserrer la poitrine. Maintenant, Albus savait tout. Il mourrait d'envie de se confier à lui.

- Je t'ai vu te disputer avec Séverus, tu veux en parler ?

L'implosion était proche alors qu'Harry retenait ses émotions. Un séisme gagna ses lèvres, mais la main de Dumbledore sur son épaule sembla stabiliser l'édifice. Il sentit un flux d'énergie le parcourir, le réchauffer. C'était plus que de la chaleur. C'était de l'amour. Albus commença à avancer, insufflant toujours son amour à Harry, et le guida au travers des couloirs jusqu'au bureau qu'occuperait un jour le professeur McGonnagall. Arrivé en haut de la tour, il le fit s'asseoir et fit de même.

En sentant la main du professeur quitter son épaule, Harry eut l'impression de chuter brutalement. Il sentit le poids revenir sur sa poitrine, dix fois plus fort qu'auparavant, lui sembla-t-il. La sensation de manque l'accabla soudain.

- Ce que tu ressens est tout à fait normal, Harry. C'est le manque lié à l'amour. Chaque magie possède sa propre addiction, seulement l'amour est une vraie drogue. Lorsque tu l'arrêtes, tu prends le risque de te perdre toi-même. On dirait que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Séverus. En tout cas, il semble blessé par la vie, il refuse tout contact émotionnel, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta silencieux, regardant le professeur comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. L'amour, un pouvoir ? Une drogue ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était réel qu'il ressentait le besoin de quelque chose, un manque tellement puissant qu'il avait envie de mourir.

- Il ne faut pas refuser l'amour, Harry. Pourquoi le refuses-tu ?

- J'aime déjà quelqu'un, expliqua Harry à demi-voix.

- Et tu ne te sens pas capable d'aimer deux personnes en même temps ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Bien sûr que je peux les aimer toutes les deux ! Mais je sais qu'aucune des deux n'accepterait que je partage mon amour ! Un bon couple est un couple uni, exclusif !

- Pourquoi ?

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Harry eut l'impression d'être un petit enfant qui apprenait à réfléchir. Il refusait à Ginny le monopole de son amour, au risque qu'elle vive cela comme une trahison. Mais son amour pour elle restait immense. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente salie par celui qu'elle aimait. Mais il n'existait plus, et ce qu'elle croyait connaître de lui n'était que des préjugés, des effets secondaires d'une prophétie faite par une voyante de second choix. Il avait besoin d'être aimé et de donner son amour. Cet amour qui jaillissait de lui et cherchait quelqu'un sur qui se poser.

Il se leva sans écouter ce que lui disait Albus sur la possibilité d'aimer de façon platonique, sans trahir son épouse. Il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva avant d'avoir pu y penser devant ses appartements.

Il entra. La pièce était sombre et semblait vide. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sente une énergie sortir de la chambre de Séverus. C'était de la grande magie, il en était sûr. Il avait l'impression de distinguer les contours de l'homme dans le noir comme s'il scintillait de l'intérieur. Ses doutes s'évanouirent. Il s'approcha de Séverus avec tout le calme et la maîtrise de soi dont il était capable, et le serra dans ses bras. Lorsque l'autre lui rendit son étreinte, il eut l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre. Et se jeta avidement dedans.

**********************************

- Harry, on risque de le regretter.

- Il ne faut pas regretter les bons moments, Séverus. C'est tout ce qui nous reste quand on va mal. On ne peut pas être tout le temps heureux, mais on peut faire en sorte d'avoir des épisodes heureux dans notre vie.

Il regarda son compagnon qui était assis à ses côtés sur le sofa, et qui le serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une bouffée d'amour l'envahit alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses yeux si sombres qui pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait semblaient dégager de la chaleur, comme des braises sous les cendres. Harry brûlait.

- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et toute personne mérite de connaître l'amour. J'ai besoin de toi, besoin de sentir m'aimer pour ce que je suis. Besoin de rendre quelqu'un heureux et de l'être en retour.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'aimer.

- Et pourtant tu as tout cet amour qui jaillit de toi. Tu m'as dit avoir appris la même chose que moi sur l'amour, cet après-midi. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous a pas expliqué cela avant ?

- Avant, on l'aurait pris pour un fou et on aurait refusé de comprendre. On se détestait.

- Je ne te déteste plus.

- Moi non plus. Mais tu restes quelqu'un de très banal.

- Et toi un vieux grincheux.

Un sourire réunit leurs lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était rentré à l'appartement, les deux hommes arrêtèrent de parler. Ils s'étaient dit tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient compris. La révélation qu'ils avaient eue leur ouvrait des univers jamais explorés. Harry approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Séverus.

- J'aime les femmes, Harry.

- Et moi j'aime, répondit simplement le garçon. Je ne mets pas de limitation. J'aime.

Les yeux de Séverus s'éclairèrent. Il se rapprocha à son tour et accepta le baiser que lui proposait le jeune homme. Une main curieuse explora les collines de vêtements du nouveau territoire conquis, et s'arrêta sur une colline plus résistante que d'autres. La main explora la surface du membre enveloppé de coton, comme un cadeau qui n'attendait plus qu'à être déballé. La main se répandit en caresses intimidées, alors que Séverus commençait à haleter. Mais l'amour le plus puissant est l'amour partagé. C'étaient les paroles de Dumbledore.

Séverus approcha sa main inquiète de l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Il essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il aurait pu être son père. La magie de l'amour était si puissante qu'elle lui faisait oublier ce genre de détails. Harry se raidit de plaisir alors que des effluves de magie le traversaient, le reliant à la personne aimée. Il se cambra légèrement et se blottit un peu plus contre son amant. Le paradis est silencieux. Jusqu'au chant de bonheur que deux anges partagèrent.

**Dans le prochain épisode de… Contre Tout Espoir ! Confrontation avec l'enfant qui n'en a jamais été un ! Conséquences de la tentative d'assassinat pour Séverus ! Et… ! Rencontre avec son destin pour Tom…**

(c'est rien, délire d'auteure… Vous verrez bien quand j'aurais publié :S)


	9. Chapitre 8 : l'Héritier

**Minute pub : je viens de commencer une nouvelle fiction, Jeux d'Enfant, qui met en scène la nouvelle génération avec un scénario ressemblant à celui du film du même nom. Venez me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Au fait, pourquoi j'ai eu si peu de review au dernier chapitre, il vous a pas plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je puisse améliorer le style en fonction de vos attentes.**

**Chapitre 8 : l'Héritier :**

- Bien, disons alors que tout cela n'était qu'un regrettable accident. Séverus, je compte sur vous pour donner au professeur Slughorn toutes vos potions afin qu'il les analyse, comme ça nous serons sûr qu'un événement comme celui-ci ne se reproduira pas.

- Bien, professeur. Je tenais encore une fois à présenter mes excuses en mon nom mais également pour mon apprenti qui a mal étiqueté les bouteilles d'encre et de potions.

- C'est oublié, voyons, à partir du moment où monsieur Jedusor n'a pas de séquelles de ce qui lui est arrivé…

Le directeur Dippet commençait à regretter d'avoir convoqué le garçon dans son bureau. Son regard vide, fixé sur lui, lui donnait la chair de poule. Il se devait de couvrir ses professeurs, évidemment. Il était lâche et il le savait. Mais de toute façon, un orphelin sorti de nulle part n'aurait jamais gain de cause devant le magenmagot. Et puis Dumbleodre lui avait assuré que Séverus était de bonne foi. Et Dumbledore avait toujours raison.

- Ca va aller, Jedusor ? On oublie l'affaire ? demanda Dippet comme s'il s'adressait à un simple d'esprit.

Séverus regarda le garçon dans les yeux, un éclair menaçant dans le regard. Mais Jedusor se contenta de rester impassible.

Je te tuerai, toi, et ton apprenti. Je commencerai par les yeux, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me regarde. Puis je m'attaquerai au visage, comme ça, plus personne ne vous reconnaîtra. Enfin, je vous arracherai membre par membre jusqu'à ce que vous ne ressembliez qu'à de faibles morceaux d'êtres humains pas finis. Puis je m'attaquerai à tous ceux qui auront l'audace de s'en prendre à moi, l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard en personne. Lorsque j'aurais retrouvé mon héritage. Tous se prosterneront à mes pieds.

**************************************

Sang. Il sent le sang. Sang froid, enterré depuis plus de mille ans dans les fondations du château. Il lui suffisait de parler aux écailles luisantes et aux yeux de mort.

Jedusor glisse silencieusement sur le carrelage. Il entrouvre la bouche comme pour gouter l'air, puis la referme, toute détermination retrouvée. Il pousse la porte des toilettes des filles.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! Un garçon dans les toilettes des filles !!!!!

La violence du hurlement réveilla en lui un plaisir encore inconnu. Mais pour sa mission, il fallait qu'il s'arrête.

-Tais-toi, Mimi, je me suis perdu, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en vais.

- OOhh, Tom, tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, je suis seule ici, tu peux venir m'y rejoindre quand tu veux.

- Oui, ça va aller, je vais chercher les toilettes des garçons.

- Je peux te montrer, si tu veux.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. A… Bientôt, Mimi.

Mimi rougit tellement que ses boutons d'acné paraissaient pales en contrepartie.

- Au revoir, Tommy, minauda-t-elle.

Le garçon se retint de vomir au visage de la Sang-De-Bourbe qui avait eu l'audace de lui faire des avances. Il avait pourtant savamment préparé son coup… Il avait passé plus de deux semaines à emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque sur Salazard Serpentard. Il avait appris à le vénérer, il lui avait rendu hommage, à lui, son véritable ancêtre. Sans doute était-il lui aussi un sang pur comme les aimait Salazard. Sinon, comment expliquer sa puissance ?

Une longue baguette blanche jaillit, un éclair de magie brute en sortit. De la fumée nauséabonde de chair grillée. La mouche tomba sur le sol. Il se sentait mieux.

Un oiseau qui passe devant la fenêtre. Et tout à coup cet oiseau a le visage de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Le visage de Mimi explose. Le tas de plumes descend de plus en plus vite à mesure que le sang en imbibe la plus infime parcelle.

Mais tuer des animaux ne l'intéressait plus. Désormais, il avait une nouvelle cible : il allait épurer l'école. Seuls les élèves dignes d'y étudier de par leur sang y entreraient. Les autres seraient massacrés pour avoir eu l'audace de croire qu'ils pouvaient l'égaler.

********************************

- Alors, Harry, tu as fini de corriger les copies que je t'avais demandées ?

- Depuis quand je suis ton esclave, Sev ?

- Depuis que je suis ton maître. Je suis censé t'apprendre suffisamment de choses pour que tu passes tes maîtrises de potion et de défense.

- Et bien sûr, les copies bourrées de fautes des premières années m'aideront à réviser le programme de la maîtrise.

- C'est formateur. Et puis ça forge le caractère.

Un coussin vola à travers le salon et sembla un instant se coller contre de gras cheveux avant de s'écraser au sol.

Séverus se retourna dans un bruissement de robes. Son regard menaçant aurait ébranlé la Grande Muraille, serait resté inébranlable même sous un Tsunami. Et pourtant, la lueur dans les yeux de son compagnon le fit vaciller.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la chambre la plus proche. Dans une ambiance de mausolée, ses vêtements glissèrent lentement sur le sol. Une porte qui se ferme doucement, un corps frêle qui se tend, des mains qui se touchent frileusement. Un pas en arrière, Séverus sent son dos frôler le coton de ses draps. Un mouvement du bassin et c'est sa tête qui touche l'oreiller derrière lui. Un poids sur son ventre, de légers poils de barbe naissants qui lui piquent la lèvre.

Il goute à la douceur sucrée du visage poupin qui s'impose au sien. Cette virilité naissante sur la lèvre rendait Harry plus désirable que jamais. Il ne bouge plus. Sa passivité est comme une invitation, une acceptation. La façon de graver la beauté de ce moment dans sa peau, sans prendre le risque de le dénaturer.

Des mains inquisitrices explorent leur nouvelle acquisition. Les lèvres suivirent et un râle s'échappa de la bouche du plus âgé qui souleva légèrement son bassinet écarta les jambes. Un voile de quiétude sembla recouvrir la scène.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant ce temps. Lorsqu'Harry se laissa aller, repu, Séverus sentit le charme se rompre. La nausée l'envahit alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il avait fait. Un garçon si jeune, un novice. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par un vieux livre ensorcelé ?

Je t'ai trahie, Lily.

Il se détesta.

- Séverus ?

Une voix rendue rauque par les cris. Une incitation au péché.

- Séverus, reviens !

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur Harry. Il se leva tout doucement. Son corps nu se posa comme un point d'interrogation à l'entrée du salon.

- Rhabille-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dis rhabille-toi !

Incompréhension. Douleur. Trahison.

- Pourtant, tu ne semblais pas aussi farouche, tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est que la magie. Une stupide magie. Dumbledore nous a envoutés, c'est sûr.

Une porte qui claque. Le silence.

Le manque s'abattit à telle vitesse sur lui qu'il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il était drogué, ça au moins, c'était vrai. Mais le salut viendrait. Il commençait la désintoxication.

****************************************

La chute fut brutale. Son corps se prit dans un tas mou et chaud. Son menton rencontra violemment le sol.

Le retour à la réalité fut encore plus violent ; il venait de trébucher sur le corps d'un élève. Son cerveau se mit en marche de lui-même. Quatrième année Poufsouffle. Stebbins. Un né-moldu.

Le cauchemar commençait.

Il se releva comme il put et vit les mains du garçon qui serraient une plaque d'argent à hauteur de visage : prix du meilleur joueur d'échec du tournoi de 1939. L'expression de terreur sur le visage de l'adolescent, la rigidité du corps, tout correspondait. Sur le mur, en lettres de sang :

« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde. »

Il chassa l'impression de déjà vu et la vision de Ginny, étendue sur le sol de la Chambre. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps. Direction l'infirmerie.

Rentrer à l'appartement était inenvisageable. Il bloqua toute émotion pouvant lui rappeler les événements récents. Seul comptait maintenant de prévenir Dumbledore.

- Il faut prendre des mesures, professeur ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser attaquer les nés-moldus ! La prochaine fois, il y aura des morts !

- Calme-toi, Harry ! Je comprends ta panique, mais nous avons la situation bien en main. Les professeurs vont patrouiller dans les couloirs et renvoyer tous les élèves dans leurs maisons respectives. Quant à Jedusor, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ce soit lui ! Il n'est qu'en première année !

- Je l'ai vu tuer une mouche, hier, en classe. Simplement en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Il est capable de beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Et puis n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il y a d'autres fourchelangs ici !

- D'après ce que m'a dit Séverus, il y a vous.

- Enfin, Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

- Vous semblez tellement pressé à l'idée de tuer un enfant…

Une chaise vola vers Albus qui l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Furieux, Harry essaya néanmoins de reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Faire de la magie accidentelle à 17 ans pouvait s'avérer plus dangereux qu'à 11. Quoi que, lorsqu'on s'appelait Jedusor…

- Sortez de cette pièce, Harry, et retournez dans vos appartements. Je vous ferai appeler si j'ai besoin de vous.

*******************************

Tu es à moi, moi seul suis digne de te commander. Mon héritage, mon instrument. Glisse, glisse silencieusement. Rapproche-toi doucement. Mon serpent. Mon basilic.

Ouvre tes yeux, et le jugement viendra. Mais ne me regarde jamais, à moi. Ton maître. Sens le sang impur, traque le sang mêlé. Tue, mange, nourrie-toi. Tu es bien maigre, mon serpent. Je vais te nourrir.

********************************

- Accio Choixpeau magique !

Un bout de chiffon sortit lentement par la fenêtre du bureau du directeur, lequel était bien heureusement en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il l'attrapa au vol. Il devait sauver les élèves. Il était et resterait un Gryffondor. Et un Gryffondor ne laisse pas des élèves se faire pétrifier s'il peut l'en empêcher. Une épée et sa baguette devraient lui suffire. Après tout, il avait réussi à le tuer à douze ans avec moins que ça.

La marche jusqu'aux toilettes lui sembla bien plus longue que prévu. Même caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se démenait pour passer entre les élèves qui descendaient surexcités à la Grande Salle.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il attendit un instant. Un bruit lui parvenait de l'intérieur. Un faible crachotement. Il tendit l'oreille. Doux, enjôleur. Je te nourrirais, tu vivras en roi auprès de moi. Glisse, petit serpent. OUI !!!!! Harry défonça la porte. Et la vision d'horreur qui s'imposa à son esprit lui donna des cauchemars pendant des mois.

Myrtle, première année Serdaigle, allongée par terre, les yeux grands ouverts fixés en une expression de stupeur. Au-dessus du corps, celle qu'on appellerait désormais Mimi Geignarde, et qui essayait de se rendre compte qu'elle était bloquée pour l'éternité sous sa forme d'adolescente. L'accès à la Chambre se ferma brutalement lorsque ses pas retentirent dans la pièce. Jurant, Harry se contenta d'arranger le corps de Mimi, ignorant les hurlements d'incompréhension du fantôme. Il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit. Il se pencha sur le robinet gravé d'un serpent et chuchota « ouvre-toi » en fourchelang. Puis sauta par l'ouverture.

Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, Harry avança à tâtons, serrant toujours le choixpeau dans sa main droite et sa baguette dans la gauche. Il lança un protego et se dirigea au bruit des écailles qui glissaient doucement sur le sol craquant de cadavres de rongeurs.

Un sifflement, comme une épée qui fend l'air, mais beaucoup plus lourd, retentit. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se baisser et une immense queue recouverte d'écailles le frappa. Le souffle coupé, Harry s'effondra au sol, et sa tête heurta un rocher. Il s'évanouit.

*********************************

Séverus se haïssait. Après avoir cédé à ses impulsions et couché avec Harry, il se détestait. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu la souffrance dans le regard du garçon, il se haïssait. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus faire de mal aux gens qu'il aimait.

Car il avait beau se voiler la face, il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était tombé amoureux. Et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Car cela l'obligeait à s'impliquer dans la relation, donc à décevoir son compagnon. Il n'avait rien de bon à lui offrir. Autant arrêter tout de suite.

Il devait aller le voir et lui expliquer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape envisageait l'idée de s'excuser pour son comportement. Tout pourvu que la situation retourne à la normale. Il souffrait énormément. La douleur qu'il ressentait lui donnait la nausée tellement elle était forte. Plus que tout, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de ressentir son corps chaud contre le sien, sa tête contre sa poitrine, faisant résonner dans tout son être les battements de son cœur. Mais il devait se retenir. Pour le bien de tous les deux.

Toc Toc.

Toc Toc Toc !

TOC ! TOC !

- Ca va, je viens !

Sans doute Saint Potter avait oublié le mot de passe. Au vu de ses performances scolaires, il en était capable. Il n'avait rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Mais Potter ne portait pas une grande barbe châtain et des lunettes en demi-lune.

- Séverus, venez tout de suite. Une élève a été tuée dans les toilettes des filles. Je soupçonne Harry d'être entré dans la Chambre. Jedusor a disparu.

Séverus bouscula le vieil homme. Les murs s'effaçaient devant lui, laissant le passage aux fous. Aux fous d'amours qui sentaient que l'être aimé était en danger. Tout ce dont il avait essayé de se convaincre s'effritait à présent, tombait en poussière, tout comme sa résolution de se tenir éloigné d'Harry. A ce moment-là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il arriva dans le couloir des toilettes. Seuls quelques professeurs étaient présents et bloquaient le périmètre. Les affaires de Poudlard ne sortaient pas du château dans la mesure du possible.

Un petit bonhomme complètement dépassé par les événements s'approcha de lui.

- Séverus ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Une élève assassinée ! Il y a un tunnel au centre des toilettes ! Le monstre a dû passer par là !

- Mon apprenti ! Armando, il fait que j'essaie d'entrer. Je pense qu'il était présent, il m'a dit avoir entendu un bruit bizarre venant de ce couloir ! Je ne l'ai pas cru, mais à présent, il a disparu et Albus m'a dit qu'une élève avait été…

- Chut ! Il ne faut pas que les élèves soient au courant. Nous l'avons emmenée à l'infirmerie, nous ne préviendrons les parents que lorsque nous en saurons d'avantage.

- Je vais le chercher. Occupez-vous de bloquer le couloir et envoyez les autres professeurs patrouiller.

- Je… Euh, oui, ça me semble une bonne idée, mais Séverus, vous aurez besoin d'aide, si jamais le monstre…

- Donnez-moi une heure. Si je ne suis pas remonté, appelez les aurors.

- Les aurors ? Croyez-vous que ce soit…

Mais Séverus ne l'écoutait plus. Il entra d'un pas résolu dans la pièce, et s'éclaira d'un lumos. Il invoqua un bouclier autour de lui, et sauta dans le trou béant.

********************************

- Réveillez-vous.

Harry sursauta violemment mais il avait trop mal pour se lever. La voix sifflante qui l'avait réveillé provenait de Tom. Il voulut lever sa baguette. Mais celle-ci avait disparu. Il se rappela rapidement que Tom n'était pas censé être au courant qu'il savait qu'il était l'héritier.

- Tom ? demanda doucement. Tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien, siffla l'autre. Vous en êtes un, aussi.

- Un quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Un fourchelang. Vous me comprenez.

Il avait été bête. Note pour plus tard : lorsque la voix de quelqu'un semble siffler, c'est qu'il parle fourchelang. Il s'était trahi.

- Oui, je te comprends. Je suis comme toi, tenta Harry, sentant que le garçon hésitait.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient dans la Chambre. Tom était à ses côtés, tenant les deux baguettes entre ses mains. Et les pointant sur lui. Une drôle d'impression traversa Harry alors que ses yeux se plongeaient dans ceux du garçon. Un picotement dans tous ses membres. Sa cicatrice sembla essayer de sortir de sa tête. Il se massa rapidement le front.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, Tom. Il y a un monstre dans cette pièce.

- Il ne viendra que si je l'appelle.

- Pourquoi le ferais-tu ?

- Pour tuer ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. Vous par exemple, accusa le garçon.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal.

En disant ces mots, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y croyait vraiment. Il sentait tout cet amour que Séverus avait refusé d'accepter. Cet amour qui avait besoin d'exister. Il oublia tout ce qu'avait fait Jedusor. Il ressentait un besoin impérieux de le protéger, de lui montrer qu'il existait autre chose que la violence. Il pouvait l'aider à changer. L'éduquer, comme si c'était son enfant; Dumbledore avait bien dit que l'amour était une véritable magie capable de changer les choses et les gens ? Il pouvait faire changer Jedusor.

- Alors ce n'était pas toi, pendant la retenue ?

Le tutoiement semblait être venu plus facilement, plus naturellement que le vouvoiement. Harry sentit sa vigilance baisser en flèche.

- Non, ce n'était pas moi. Je n'ai pas fabriqué cette potion.

- Je crois que le professeur Prince veut me tuer, chuchota Tom, sa voix simulant à merveille sa terreur.

Ce disant, il se rapprocha doucement d'Harry. Le jeune homme le prit en pitié et le serra contre lui. Comment avait-il pu songer un seul instant à tuer un enfant ?

- Je te protègerai.

Séverus lui manquait déjà. Peut être comprendrait-il qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de tuer. Peut être l'aiderait-il à élever le garçon. Il sortit lentement sa cape d'invisibilité et en recouvrit le garçon et lui-même.

Le serpent resserra ses anneaux autour du corps de son futur repas. Harry, plein de bonnes intentions, se leva et referma lui aussi ses bras sur le petit corps accroché au sien.

- Suis-moi, je sais où on peut se cacher.

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, à votre avis ? Harry va-t-il réussir à « éduquer » Tom ? **


	10. Chapitre 9 : le sauvetage

**Oui, je suis toujours vivante ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'ai repris les cours, et l'inspiration s'enfuit en même temps que les grasses matinées ! Je vais tout de même essayer de reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne vous promets rien. **

**Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens la fin est terrible…**

**Chapitre 9 : Le sauvetage :**

Severus marchait lentement au travers des tunnels humides. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le basilic pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Son venin était aussi mortel que ses yeux. Et si Harry avait été mordu ? Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à cette éventualité. Continuant son chemin, il se décida à fermer les yeux. Mieux valait éviter de prendre des risques.

Soudain, il trébucha sur quelque chose de mou.

-Harry ? chuchota-t-il en se redressant péniblement.

- Oh, j'ai peut être un cerveau, mais j'ai pas ce qu'il y a en dessous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Séverus aurait reconnu la voix nasillarde entre mille.

- Stupide choixpeau ! Ils sont partis par où ?

- Tu veux pas que je te montre le chemin du doigt, non plus ?

Et le choixpeau éclata d'un rire gras. Séverus pointa sa baguette vers lui, un rictus de colère sur le visage.

- Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de brûler vif, sale vieux chapeau tout moisi ?

- Ok, ça va, mets-moi sur ta tête, je te dirai quel chemin prendre.

Songeant qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot, Séverus coiffa le choixpeau. Une voix retentit dans sa tête.

- Mmh. Je vois beaucoup de courage, ainsi qu'énormément de ruse et d'intelligence. Si je devais te répartir, sans doute hésiterai-je entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Quoi que, tu es trop attaché à ton intelligence pour Gryffondor. Peut être Serdaigle. Surement que je choisirai…

- Tais-toi, le chapeau ! Je n'ai aucune envie que tu me répartisses ! Je veux juste retrouver Harry sain et sauf !

- Prends toujours tout droit, je ne les ai pas entendus tourner.

- S'ils sont partis tout droit, pourquoi je dois supporter ta présence ?

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais supporter de moisir pour l'éternité dans la Chambre des Secrets, quand même, hein ?

Un profond soupir s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme. Il arriva dans la Chambre à proprement parlé. Une magnifique statue de Serpentard dominait la pièce. L'ancien directeur des Serpentards se dit qu'elle aurait été du meilleur effet dans leur salle commune.

Pas de basilic. Pas de Tom. Pas de Harry.

Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il fit demi-tour, lança un hominum revelio. Sa baguette lui indiqua la sortie du tunnel. Mais pourquoi Harry n'avait pas maîtrisé le gamin ? Si c'était bien lui, où allait-il ? Il avisa un morceau de peau de serpent devant la statue. Sans doute l'animal avait mué. Il ramassa les écailles. Elles pourraient lui permettre de stabiliser la potion. Encore fallait-il qu'il mène sa mission à bien. Et qu'il retrouve Harry. Si Tom avait été capable de tuer une camarade de classe, il serait tout à fait capable de faire de même avec Harry. Mais Harry se protègerait, n'est-ce pas ? Harry était plus fort qu'un enfant de onze ans. Même un enfant de onze ans diabolique qui avait déjà au moins un meurtre à son actif.

Ruminant ces sombres pensées, il reprit le chemin du château au pas de course.

************************************

Harry fit signe à Tom à côté de lui de se taire alors qu'il croisait Séverus qui portait le choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Mais l'homme parlait tellement fort qu'il ne les entendit même pas passer, pourtant à dix centimètres de lui, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Arrivé à l'entrée du tunnel, il utilisa un sort pour faire léviter Tom et lui-même, serrant l'enfant dans ses bras. A la sortie, il entendit Dumbledore parler avec Dippet un peu plus loin. Il se colla contre le mur. Pas question de se faire griller une deuxième fois par Albus. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'homme ne le regardait pas, il traversa rapidement le couloir.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était devant le Saule Cogneur. Ou plutôt, ce qui serait le Saule Cogneur vingt ans plus tard. Comment avait-il pu oublier que le Saule avait été planté dans le parc pour permettre à Remus de se cacher à chaque pleine lune ? Restait le passage derrière le miroir et celui qui menait dans la cave de Honeydukes, derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il regagna le château en promettant à Jedusor qu'il allait le sortir de là, qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Personne dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Au pied de l'escalier, la statue était là, et attendait sa venue. Il murmura le mot de passe en tapotant la statue du bout de sa baguette, et se glissa dans le passage, au bord de l'épuisement, Tom toujours dans ses bras, accroché à son cou.

La cave de Honeydukes n'était pas remplie de cartons comme dans ses souvenirs, mais par une fabrique à bonbons. Heureusement, elle était actuellement déserte. Sans doute la boutique avait besoin de beaucoup moins de stock qu'à l'époque de Harry. Il sortit rapidement et se faufila dans la boutique, qui était beaucoup moins remplie que dans ses souvenirs. La vendeuse était en train de faire une sieste de l'autre côté de son comptoir. Harry ne vit pas la main de Tom saisir une sucette au passage, un air réjoui sur le visage.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la boutique, il demanda à Tom de marcher à ses côtés. Il devenait vraiment trop lourd pour être porté comme ça. Le garçon bougonna un peu, mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le mette en colère. L'homme pouvait grandement lui servir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait l'influencer. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer suffisamment et Harry faisait tout ce qu'il voulait.

- La cabane existe déjà ! C'est formidable, Tom. Viens, on va enlever une planche à l'arrière de la maison et y rentrer par là, ça évitera que les gens du village se rendent compte de quelque chose.

Harry ne parut pas se rendre compte qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait du côté de l'enfant. Il se laissait porter par son enthousiasme depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, dans la Chambre. Quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui soufflait qu'il serait bien plus heureux s'il éduquait Tom que s'il le tuait. D'un sort, il arracha une planche qui masquait la porte de derrière.

- Bienvenue chez nous, Tom.

Le garçon pénétra prudemment dans sa nouvelle « demeure ». Son regard affichait clairement un profond dégout devant la poussière accumulée depuis les années que la chaumière était à l'abandon.

- Il va falloir nettoyer.

- Je m'en occupe, Tom, va te reposer, tu as eu trop d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui !

Alors qu'Harry commençait à jeter tous les sorts ménagers qu'il connaissait, Tom s'installa sur une chaise branlante avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, Harry s'assit à son tour, essuyant son front du plat de sa main. Il observa celle-ci : elle était à la fois boueuse et couverte de sang. D'où venait-il ? Le souvenir d'une queue gigantesque qui le plaquait contre le mur, ainsi que d'une voix criant des ordres en fourchelang, s'imposa à son esprit. Son regard se fit vague. Qui était le garçon qui parlait dans son souvenir ?

Tom sentit une menace poindre. Harry commençait à se poser des questions. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de prendre soin de lui, Tom se concentra pour essayer de ramener Harry à lui. Il sentit une autre conscience lui répondre, quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant, et en même temps particulièrement familier. Il eut un sourire grimaçant alors qu'Harry le regardait la bouche ouverte, les pupilles légèrement dilatées.

- J'ai faim.

- Je vais te chercher à manger, mon garçon. Ne sors surtout pas de la maison en mon absence.

Harry dissipa aussitôt ses doutes : le garçon avait besoin de lui. Il sortit rapidement de la maison, en prenant toutefois le temps de se couvrir de la cape d'invisibilité.

Dans la maison, Tom se demandait qui était cette autre conscience si familière dans l'esprit d'Harry. Et surtout, comment il allait pouvoir en tirer sa force.

**********************************************

- Mais Albus, enfin, c'est impossible ! Harry n'a pas pu nous trahir ! Enfin, le garçon a tué ses parents dans le futur, et il vient de commettre un meurtre sur une camarade de classe !

- Lorsqu'Harry est venu me voir, j'ai ressenti une violence qui émanait de lui, comme s'il était possédé ! C'était tellement puissant que je n'ai pas osé m'approcher de lui ! Réfléchissez à ce que ça veut dire, Séverus ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais Harry est possédé !

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible, il ne s'est pas approché du médaillon depuis un long moment, ça voudrait dire…

- Qu'il possède un autre horcruxe.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je l'aurais senti s'il avait possédé un objet imprégné de magie noire.

- Ou alors…

Séverus chancela, debout dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il savait ce que cela impliquait. Il savait que c'était possible, il se souvenait de Nagini. Et il se souvenait de ce qu'avait fait Ginny Weasley sous l'emprise de Jedusor. C'était pourtant la seule possibilité.

Harry était un horcruxe.

- NON !

- Séverus, reprenez-vous, vous ne l'aiderez pas en restant sans rien faire.

- QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE FASSE ?

- Il existe une potion, destinée à retrouver l'être aimé…

Severus se retourna brusquement.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- A vous de choisir entre votre aveuglement et la vie d'Harry.

La porte claqua derrière le professeur de défense. Albus soupira et se rassit lourdement à son bureau, se massant les tempes. Allait-il retrouver son élève ? Si oui, dans quel état ? Il n'avait aucune confiance en un Harry possédé. Il faudrait prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Le seul moyen de détruire un horcruxe vivant, c'était de tuer le corps qui le recevait.

******************************************

- Dis, Harry, pourquoi le professeur Prince veut me tuer ?

Harry se raidit, alors qu'un ancien souvenir essayait de refaire surface. Le souvenir d'un homme au visage plat, à la face de serpent, ses yeux rouges lui transperçant le front… Mais une petite conscience encore enfantine en prit la place, lui chuchotant qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il fallait protéger l'enfant… Harry ne se douta pas un seul instant qu'un légilimens jeune mais puissant était en train de le manipuler. Il regarda Tom avec un regard chargé d'amour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand, personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serai là.

Tom lui retourna son sourire, ayant trouvé une partie de la réponse qu'il attendait. La conscience très puissante et familière à l'orée de l'esprit d'Harry… Il l'appelait Voldemort dans ses cauchemars. Tom ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette personne avait un rapport avec lui. Et Prince était convaincu qu'en le tuant, lui, il tuerait Voldemort. Il ne comprenait pas très bien le processus, sans doute était-ce de la magie très élevée. Peut être l'homme était-il son père ? Il aimerait bien le retrouver, surtout s'il était très puissant, il pourrait devenir son successeur ; avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui… Il devrait se servir d'Harry pour rencontrer Voldemort. Mais d'abord, il devait en apprendre d'avantage sur le personnage.

Alors que le mage noir en herbe se torturait l'esprit, essayant de saisir l'ampleur de sa chance, Harry s'évertuait à préparer quelque chose de comestible à partir des quatre œufs et des oignons et pommes de terre subtilisés chez le voisin. Il récupéra une poêle à moitié rouillée dans un vieux placard, la nettoya d'un recurvite, puis commença à trancher les ingrédients de sa baguette. L'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés faisant de même s'imposa à son esprit. Elle leur parlait de quelque chose… La loi de Gamp sur la métamor…

« Occupe-toi de l'enfant », fit une petite voix dans sa tête. La voix avait raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à autre chose. Un enfant avait besoin de lui. Il alluma un petit feu sur le sol, en l'absence d'autres installations, et essaya de faire une omelette. Dans l'ensemble, il s'en tira plutôt bien, même si l'omelette était inégalement cuite et accrochait à la poêle. Fier d'avoir pu aider l'enfant, il lui en proposa une tranche. Le regard de pur dégout que fit Tom en la prenant lui brisa le cœur. Pour se faire pardonner, il retourna voler quelque chose de plus agréable pour le dessert, délaissant son propre repas.

Satisfait de son nouveau jouet, Tom regarda son esclave disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il devait tester les limites dans la résistance mentale d'Harry. Tant qu'il était concentré sur sa protection, il restait sous contrôle. Si jamais il essayait de se souvenir, il se souviendrait de cet homme, Voldemort, et lui échapperait.

***********************************

« Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime… »

Le regard de Severus se posa sur le petit livre des mémoires de Dumbledore. Stupide livre ! Dans quelle situation s'était-il retrouvé à cause de lui ? Maintenant, il essayait de se convaincre d'une évidence ! Lui ? Aimer Harry Potter ? Autant demander à Black de devenir intelligent !

Mais il fallait qu'il retrouve le gamin. Si Potter était un idiot, Tom réussirait sans doute à les mener en bateau pendant un moment ; il avait été élevé pour se débrouiller seul, dans cet orphelinat moldu, et il avait bien retenu ses leçons. Peut être pourrait-il seulement se convaincre qu'il –hum- aimait Potter, juste le temps de prendre la potion, et que ça lui suffirait pour le retrouver. Il fallait qu'il tente sa chance s'il ne voulait pas que l'humanité toute entière soit de nouveau condamnée par un adolescent sans cervelle. Exaspéré, il descendit aux cachots demander des ingrédients à ce bon à rien de Slughorn.

Trois heures plus tard, sa potion était prête. Il se concentra sur Harry, sur ce qu'il avait ressenti le premier soir, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Une erreur monumentale. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, une voix lui rappela qu'il était consentant. Un verre plongea dans le chaudron, et s'approcha tout doucement de ses lèvres. Il frémit. Entrouvrit la bouche. Le liquide acre y glissa.

Aussitôt, il sut où était le garçon. C'était si évident depuis le début. Si le passage du saule n'existait pas encore, cette maison vide l'était depuis de nombreuses années lorsqu'Albus l'avait réinvestie. Il n'aurait même pas eu à se convaincre de quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Refermant son livre de potions d'un geste brusque, refusant de lire la petite note en dessous de la recette (« efficace uniquement sur des amours sincères ») il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du château.

Sa cape noire flottant derrière lui, un homme habillé de noir traversait les rues de Pré-Au-Lard, dans la fraicheur de ce soir de septembre. Les rares fenêtres où l'on voyait encore de la lumière s'éteignirent sur son passage, comme si les habitants craignaient qu'il ne décide de frapper à leur porte. Severus Snape, alias Severus Prince, se repéra à la lueur de sa baguette, traversant ce village qu'il avait tant détesté au cours de son adolescence, recherchant involontairement la présence de Potter et Black dans les petites ruelles, prêts à lui sauter dessus, à lui faire payer le prix de son existence de souffrance.

La petite maison en ruine laissait filtrer une faible lueur. Potter ne devait vraiment pas être dans son état normal s'il n'avait même pas pensé à camoufler la lumière ; sans doute les habitants l'auraient signalé le lendemain, et ils auraient pu en déduire l'endroit où Jedusor se cachait sans avoir à utiliser cette maudite potion.

Se désillusionnant, et renforçant ses barrières d'occlumentie, Severus pénétra dans l'antre des fugitifs de la même façon qu'eux, par la porte de derrière, dé-condamnée sans aucune discrétion, la planche encore pleine de clous seulement poussée près de l'abri à bois vide.

Ils étaient à l'étage. Le vieil escalier craqua légèrement sous ses pieds, et Severus grimaça. Il entendit la voix d'Harry, parlant joyeusement, prouvant qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Un chut impérieux se fit entendre.

Snape se décala vers la fenêtre, afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Tom se leva du vieux lit sur lequel il s'était nonchalamment assis, et fit mine d'aller voir la présence d'un individu dans l'escalier.

- Il y a quelqu'un ici. Harry, lance un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas se cacher, c'est possible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Tom, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a que nous.

- Fais-le !

Le ton était tout aussi glacial que celui de Voldemort senior. Le sourire d'Harry se fit hésitant, mais il leva sa baguette tout de même. Snape sut qu'il allait devoir se battre.

- Hominum Revelio !

Aussitôt, le sortilège de désillusion cessa de faire effet, et Snape apparut au grand jour.

- C'est lui ! Tue-le, Harry !

Trop tard pour les remords. Snape leva sa baguette, prêt à soulager le monde d'un morceau d'âme de Voldemort. C'est ce qu'Harry aurait voulu s'il avait été conscient, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Il aurait voulu que Severus l'abatte avant qu'il ne devienne maléfique.

- Sev ?

Un instant d'hésitation. Un seul. Harry reprenait-il le contrôle ? Trop tard. Tom avait bondi. Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que le gamin lui saute dessus. Il tomba en arrière, la fenêtre se brisa. Un instant, il eut l'impression que sa chute s'interrompait, comme dans un dessin animé où il aurait couru plusieurs secondes dans les airs avant de tomber. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Severus Snape s'écrasa au pied de la cabane hurlante.

**Pitié ne me tuez pas tout de suite ! Sinon vous ne connaîtrez pas la fin… :p**


	11. Chapitre 10 : la fin du voyage

**Un petit chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire –non, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de vous faire patienter plus longtemps- mais attendez encore le prochain chapitre pour me décapiter, sinon vous ne saurez jamais comment ça se termine. Niark niark niark.**

**Chapitre 10 : La fin du voyage :**

- Sev ?

Un instant d'hésitation. Un seul. Harry reprenait-il le contrôle ? Trop tard. Tom avait bondi. Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que le gamin lui saute dessus. Il tomba en arrière, la fenêtre se brisa. Un instant, il eut l'impression que sa chute s'interrompait, comme dans un dessin animé où il aurait couru plusieurs secondes dans les airs avant de tomber. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Severus Snape s'écrasa au pied de la cabane hurlante.

***********************************

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Si Severus ne voulait pas entendre raison, ils allaient tous les deux perdre Harry. En l'espace de quelques semaines, Albus s'était profondément attaché au garçon. Il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien, même s'il se méfiait de lui depuis qu'il avait découvert la possession du jeune homme. Mais la plupart du temps, Harry apparaissait comme un enfant blessé par les événements, épuisé, qui n'avait qu'une envie : se reposer enfin. Alors, il fallait qu'il l'aide.

Il avait vu dans l'esprit de Severus que l'histoire qui lui avait racontée était vraie, d'ailleurs, le petit Tom avait tout de suite semblé étrange, fuyant. Mais Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si les choses avaient été différentes, si Severus avait pris le garçon sous son aile au lieu d'être tout de suite agressif, peut être que les choses auraient été différentes. Peut être qu'il ne se serait pas conforté dans cette attitude défensive qui l'avait conduit à devenir un meurtrier. Peut être aurait-il accepté de ressentir de l'amour. Mais à présent c'était trop tard. Severus avait péché de la même façon que lui lorsqu'il était jeune. Il avait cru au Plus Grand Bien.

Peut être qu'il pouvait en sauver au moins un. Albus se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte de son bureau. Il fallait qu'il voit Severus, qu'il le convainque de ne pas abandonner l'amour de sa vie. Car ce qu'il avait ressenti l'autre jour en passant devant l'appartement des deux hommes l'avait bouleversé. Un flux de magie incroyable, à faire pleurer un ange tellement c'était beau. De l'amour à l'état pur. Il fallait qu'il sauve ces deux enfants.

Il toqua à la porte de l'appartement de son collègue ; comme il s'y attendait, ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il tourna la poignée. Verrouillé. Il sortit sa baguette magique. Après plusieurs essais, la porte céda enfin et il entra.

- Severus ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Un pressentiment le gagna. Severus était parti chercher Harry. Ce qui impliquait qu'il devait agir, et vite : s'il le retrouvait, il tuerait Tom et un professeur de Poudlard serait accusé du meurtre d'un élève. Comme Dippet n'était pas au courant, c'était à lui d'agir dans le bien de tous. Il devait prévenir les aurors de la fugue d'un enfant suspecté du meurtre de Mimi et préciser que deux de ses professeurs étaient partis à sa recherche ; ainsi que faire avaler ce conte au directeur. Albus Dumbledore prouvait une fois de plus qu'il était bien plus Serpentard que la plupart des gens de cette maison.

*************************************

Harry regarda comme dans un rêve l'homme tomber par la fenêtre, ses robes volant autour de lui. Severus. L'homme qu'il aimait. Il sentit un flux de magie le transpercer. La suite des événements resta assez floue dans son esprit. Certains parlèrent de la folie qui s'empara de lui à la vue de son maître mort. Mais trois personnes au moins savaient que c'était la magie de l'amour qui voulait venger la perte de l'être aimé.

Toujours est-il que le jeune homme sortit sa baguette, un rictus de haine sur le visage. A chaque sort qu'il lançait, il ressentait la douleur dans son propre corps. Chaque sort se répercutait sur lui un peu plus fort. Et soudain, le visage déformé par la colère de perdre son ton nouveau jouet, Jedusor leva à son tour sa baguette. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait qu'une chose : il voulait tuer. Il avait déjà réussi sans baguette. Celle-ci ne serait que le catalyseur de sa magie. Des éclairs verts commencèrent à sortir de son arme. C'est le moment que choisirent les aurors et Dumbledore pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

- STUPEFIX !

Le cri jaillit de cinq bouches en même temps : les trois aurors, Harry, Dumbledore, et Snape. Ce dernier était pâle et s'appuyait contre la porte pour ne pas tomber, la souffrance clairement affichée sur son visage. Jedusor s'effondra, et Snape eut le temps de voir le sourire de soulagement et de bonheur de Harry avant que ce dernier ne s'effondre à son tour, sous l'effet des cinq sortilèges qui s'étaient retournés contre lui. Les bras en croix, le garçon et le jeune homme gisaient sur le sol.

- Harry ?

Snape s'approcha tout doucement du corps, comme pour retarder le moment inéluctable où il allait conclure à la mort de son amant. Sa main tremblante s'approcha de la carotide du jeune homme, à la recherche d'un pou inexistant. De son côté, l'un des aurors alla vérifier les fonctions vitales de Tom.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? demanda un des aurors. Il allait jeter un sortilège de mort ! A onze ans !

Mais le sanglot désespéré qui s'échappa de la gorge de Severus l'interrompit.

- Il est mort ? continua l'auror. Mais… Un stupefix ?

- Cinq stupefix, rectifia Dumbledore. L'enfant n'était pas assez puissant pour résister à ce genre d'attaques, à son âge et avec sa maîtrise de la magie. Et les sorts ont rebondi sur Harry.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le plus âgé des aurors. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

- Malheureusement, je pense que nous ne découvrirons jamais la vérité, à présent.

Alors que les aurors s'éloignaient pour prévenir leurs supérieurs, Dumbledore se rapprocha de Severus et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule, espérant le réconforter un peu. Mais l'homme le repoussa, brisé.

Devant eux, le corps du jeune homme semblait seulement paisiblement endormi. D'ailleurs, il semblait reprendre des couleurs. Snape lui caressa doucement la joue, qui se contracta involontairement sous le geste. Surpris, l'homme rechercha de nouveau son pouls.

- Albus, dites-moi si je suis victime d'une hallucination.

L'homme approcha doucement sa main du coup du garçon, mais avant qu'il ait pu vérifier, Harry laissa échapper une toux grasse.

- Harry ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

- Sev… croassa le garçon.

- Mais… comment ?...

Il se tourna vers Jedusor, sa baguette à demi levée, prêt à toute éventualité. Mais Albus, un immense sourire aux lèvres, l'interrompit.

- Non, Severus, monsieur Jedusor est bel et bien mort.

- Mais Harry…

- Les sorts ont seulement tué l'horcruxe. Harry a bel et bien survécu ! Je ne peux pas expliquer comment, peut être que l'horcruxe avait été affaibli par la mort de Tom, ou bien…

Mais Severus ne l'écoutait pas. Indifférent aux larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues, il se pencha sur le garçon et le serra dans ses bras, répétant inlassablement son nom.

*************************************

Harry se réveilla dans des draps blancs, avec l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par une armée d'hypogriffes. Il ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux éblouis par la lumière de la pièce. A sa droite, sur une petite tablette, un reflet brillant : ses lunettes. Mais sa main était trop lourde pour les saisir, et il la laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisé par l'effort fourni.

- Il faut te reposer, Harry.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Tom…

- Tom est mort. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

- Et Severus ?

- Il va bien. Je vais le prévenir que tu es réveillé. Tu nous as fait une belle peur, mon garçon !

Les souvenirs de l'événement revenaient difficilement dans son esprit. Il se rappelait avoir vu tomber Severus, puis tout d'un coup l'arrivée des aurors, et là, le blanc. Il s'était retrouvé dans un grand hall de gare, semblable à celui de King's Cross, face à face avec le petit Tom.

_Flash Back_

_Le garçon et le jeune homme se dévisagèrent avec nostalgie, seuls dans ce King's Cross vide, comme s'ils étaient soudain au dessus de tout ce qui avait pu les séparer lorsqu'ils étaient vivants._

_Soudain, une voix bizarrement aigue et abîmée s'éleva dans la gare._

_- Eh bien, Potter, je pense que c'est la fin._

_Harry et Tom se dévisagèrent, et cherchèrent du regard l'origine de la voix. Une chose un peu plus loin. Une chose qui avait l'aspect d'un petit enfant, avec une peau à vif, écorchée. La chose respirait difficilement, comme si elle n'était composée que de souffrance. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix douloureuse._

_- Tu as gagné, Potter. Tu m'as tué. Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? Tu es mort. Tout aussi mort que moi. Tu t'es battu pour rien._

_Pour rien ? L'echo de cette dernière phrase résonna bizarrement dans l'esprit de Harry. Il s'était battu pour ceux qu'il aimait. Pour Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Pour Severus. Severus ! Il était tombé, peut être n'était-ce pas trop tard ! Severus avait besoin de lui. D'un côté, cet endroit était calme, il pourrait peut être y trouver la paix. De l'autre, il pouvait trouver bien plus jouissif auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il pourrait vivre son amour pleinement, sans aucune restriction, être vivant, réellement._

_- Non, Voldemort, je ne crois pas. Moi, j'ai une raison de vivre, et j'ai un corps. Cinq stupefix peuvent peut être tuer un enfant, mais pas moi. Au revoir, Voldemort. Peut être un jour comprendras-tu ton erreur. _

_- Mon erreur, Potter ? Quelle erreur ? J'ai été mille fois plus puissant que toi._

_- Mais moi je possède une magie que tu n'as pas._

_- Vraiment ? Tu vas peut être me dire que c'est l'amour ? Si elle est si puissante, pourquoi es-tu là, avec moi ?_

_- Elle est tellement puissante que grâce à elle, je vais y retourner. Adieu._

_Et Harry se nimba d'un hâle éclatant, et disparut de King's Cross, abandonnant derrière lui Tom Jedusor. _

_**************************************_

Un morceau de journal posé sur la tablette à côté du lit attira son attention. Désormais suffisamment réveillé pour s'en emparer, il le prit ainsi que ses lunettes. C'était la une du journal du jour.

_« Meurtres à Poudlard_

_Un élève de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard a été neutralisé hier soir à Pré-Au-Lard par les aurors après avoir tué une de ses camarades de classe et tenté de tuer deux de ses professeurs. Le directeur Dippet avait signalé la disparition du garçon quelques heures auparavant ainsi que ses présomptions au sujet du décès…_

Harry eut un ricanement qui se transforma bientôt en une quinte de toux douloureuse. Il était prêt à parier que Dumbledore était derrière toute cette mascarade. Encore une fois, il avait bien réussi à manipuler les ficelles de ses pantins, et le ministère l'avait suivi les yeux fermés. C'était tellement ironique. Il avait tué un enfant et personne ne l'accusait. Il avait tué un enfant…

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et laissa entrer un Severus Snape boitant et pâle, soutenu par Albus.

- Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Severus.

- Ca va.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent sans savoir que dire. Il est certaines paroles dites sous le coup de la colère qui laissent sans voix des années après. La culpabilité nous ronge et nous empêche de réparer les dégâts commis. Severus finit par faire demi-tour vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Sur le seuil, il laissa échapper une dernière parole emplie de frustration et de regrets.

- J'ai presque fini de stabiliser la potion pour rentrer. Prépare-toi.

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce, abandonnant Albus derrière lui.

- Il finira par te pardonner, mais il faut que vous fassiez tous les deux des efforts.

- Il ne veut pas de moi, de toute façon. Je me demande pourquoi je suis revenu. Pourquoi j'y croyais.

- N'as-tu pas des amis, dans ton époque ? Des gens qui comptent pour toi ?

Ron, Hermione. Les Weasley. Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'il voulait rentrer. Maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa mission. Vivre enfin. Il s'était fait cette promesse, cette promesse de ne pas vivre pour rien, contrairement à Voldemort, il allait construire, et non pas détruire. Avec ou sans Severus.

- Au fait, comment a-t-il pu stabiliser la potion ?

- Figure-toi que lorsque cette pauvre Mimi est morte, Severus est parti à ta recherche. Il en a profité pour ramasser une écaille de basilic pour stabiliser la potion.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à détruire l'horcruxe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je me suis occupé du médaillon. Un feudeymon, je ne te le conseille vraiment pas.

- Je croyais que c'était trop risqué.

- Ca l'était. D'ailleurs, à présent, il manque une pièce à la potion.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice. Harry se demandait quelle pièce allait manquer lorsqu'il reviendrait dans son Poudlard. Les choses détruites par quelque chose d'aussi destructeur que le feudeymon ne pouvait pas être réparées. Il se redressa difficilement.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je me prépare. Il va falloir expliquer notre disparition au reste de l'équipe enseignante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, vous avez des circonstances atténuantes. Après tout, peu de professeurs manquent de se faire tuer par leurs élèves. Je m'en occupe.

- Vous auriez dû être à Serpentard, Albus.

L'homme rigola doucement dans sa barbe.

- C'est ce que me disais aussi le choixpeau. J'ai préféré ne pas ajouter à la réputation qui m'a précédée.

Harry qui se souvenait de l'article de Rita Skitter en convint. Albus lui tendit la main, les yeux brillants.

- J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, mon enfant. Je suppose qu'on se reverra dans quelques dizaines d'années.

- Je l'espère, monsieur. Je vous serai à jamais redevable.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Si je me souviens bien, c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvé dans cette histoire. Avec un peu de chance, lorsque tu reviendras, la vie sera plus facile pour toi. Au revoir, Harry.

Il quitta la pièce sur ces derniers mots, laissant Harry se reposer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se rendit dans l'appartement qu'il avait partagé ces dernières semaines avec Severus. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la pièce lui sembla plus vide qu'avant. Comme si tout avait perdu sa saveur. Severus sortit de sa chambre avec deux verres dans les mains.

- La potion est prête. Tu vas la boire en pensant à l'époque dans laquelle tu veux te rendre. Je ne puis que te suggérer celle d'où l'on vient, puisque tu vas garder tes souvenirs actuels.

- D'accord. Severus ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens avec moi, pas vrai ?

Un silence.

- Bois. Je te rejoints.

Severus lui tendit le verre et se pencha pour ramasser le sac d'Harry, contenant ses affaires. Harry prit le verre prudemment, et mis le sac sur son épaule. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais déjà, l'homme s'éloignait de lui. Il baissa les épaules et porta le liquide à sa bouche. Il pensa à Ron et à Hermione, à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il ressentit un tiraillement dans tout son corps, et bientôt, la pièce s'effaça autour de lui.

**Bon, si j'ai pas de reviews, pas de fin à cette histoire ! Moi je m'en fiche, je la connais xD !**


	12. Chapitre 11 : rentrer à la maison

**Bonjour à tous, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que le contenu du chapitre rattrapera l'attente. En tout cas, si vous voulez avoir des nouvelles de l'écriture, je vous conseille d'aller sur le forum de Sélène **http : // selenerogue . forumactif . net / forum . htm (enlever les espaces) **dans lequel je donne de mes nouvelles de temps en temps. En tout cas, il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre, puis un épilogue, avant la fin de ma fiction. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici.**

**Chapitre 11 : Rentrer à la maison : **

- Tu viens avec moi, pas vrai ?

Un silence.

- Bois. Je te rejoints.

Harry prit le verre prudemment, voulant ajouter quelque chose, mais déjà, l'homme s'éloignait de lui. Il baissa les épaules et porta le liquide à sa bouche. Il pensa à Ron et à Hermione, à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il ressentit un tiraillement dans tout son corps, et bientôt, la pièce s'effaça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit violemment sur un sol de pierre. Au même moment, il sentit sa tête assaillie par un flot de souvenirs, tellement puissants qu'il se sentit défaillir. Ses yeux se fermèrent et soudain, tout fut noir.

Il se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un lui passer tout doucement un linge humide sur le visage. Des doigts chauds frôlèrent sa joue, réveillant en lui une sensation de sécurité jusque là inconnue.

- Regarde, James, il est tout froid ! Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Tu crois qu'il a attrapé la dragoncelle, comme le fils Londubat ?

- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Mais Madame Pomfresh pense que qu'il a juste fait un petit malaise.

James. Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il explora les souvenirs qu'il avait acquis lors de son retour dans le futur. Ses parents étaient vivants. Il se souvenait de tout, depuis la première fois que son père l'avait fait monter sur un balai pour adulte avec lui, alors qu'il avait tout juste cinq ans, jusqu'à la fête de ses dix-sept ans, entouré de ses amis les plus proches : Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny. Son parrain Sirius l'avait pris à part pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'il comptait demander en mariage la jolie petite rouquine qui le suivait partout, puis l'avait assailli de questions sur les sorts de contraceptions, le mettant dans l'embarras devant tous ses amis.

Ce jour-là, James lui avait offert une belle montre en argent toute neuve, avec une gravure au dos. Harry fit glisser sa propre montre à son poignet, les yeux entrouverts. « A mon fils aimé ». Son rêve s'était réalisé. Il avait grandi entouré par ses parents, ses amis, il avait été un petit garçon puis un adolescent tout à fait normal, qui se distinguait juste par ses talents héréditaires en Quidditch.

- Harry, chéri, tu es réveillé ?

Lily se penchait sur lui, aimante, souriante. Toujours là, comme dans ses tous nouveaux souvenirs. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, si semblables aux siens. Son regard émeraude se remplit de larmes brillantes. Un gémissement de désespoir sembla jaillir de sa poitrine. En dehors de ceux qu'il avait avant son départ pour le passé, il n'avait aucun nouveau souvenir de Severus.

****************************************

Allongé dans son lit d'infirmerie, sous l'effet de la potion calmante que l'avait forcé à avaler Madame Pomfresh, Harry se laissait aller depuis plusieurs jours au gré des souvenirs d'une autre personne, celle qu'il aurait dû être. A ceux de Sirius et James qui lui apprenaient à faire des blagues sans se faire prendre à l'école, se superposait ceux de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley l'enfermant dans un placard. L'esprit embrumé, il avait du mal à différencier ce qu'il avait réellement vécu des nouveaux souvenirs qu'il venait d'acquérir. Même s'il n'avait que 17 ans physiquement, au fond de lui, il en avait déjà vécu le double. Même si malgré lui, il restait cet enfant détruit dont le monde sorcier s'était servi comme d'une arme.

Dans ce nouveau monde, il ne se sentait pas dans son élément, il avait l'impression d'être un imposteur, de vivre la vie d'un autre. Lorsque Peter Pettigrow était venu le voir pour lui apporter une boîte de chocogrenouilles et lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, il avait essayé de lui jeter un avada, mais heureusement il était encore trop affaibli par les médicaments pour mettre sa menace à exécution. Apparemment, dans ce futur, Peter n'avait eu aucune raison de trahir ses amis. Néanmoins, la vue du rat d'égout lui soulevait toujours autant le cœur.

Il n'avait parlé à personne, encore sous le choc de son retour. Il avait toujours voulu connaître ses parents, et lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant eux, il n'avait vu que son reflet dans le miroir du Rised. Ses parents étaient des étrangers, tout comme ses amis. Madame Pomfresh avait conseillé à ses parents de le laisser seul le temps qu'il se remette, et depuis, personne n'était venu le voir.

Les seules personnes dont il acceptait la présence étaient Ron et Hermione, à cause de tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec eux dans son ancienne vie. Eux, au moins, il savait qu'ils auraient été là en cas de besoin. Même si Ron les avait abandonnés dans cette forêt. Mais les Ron et Hermione de ce monde étaient bien différents de ceux qu'il avait connus. Trop insouciant, inconscient de la dure réalité des choses, il avait l'impression d'avoir deux enfants en face de lui. Il se rendait compte que la guerre les avait obligés à devenir adulte trop vite.

Un monde sans mage noir, sans mangemort. Ceux contre qui il s'était battu étaient maintenant des membres intégrés de la société. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, James et Sirius étaient devenus d'éminents aurors, et avaient plaidé en faveur de leur ami Remus afin que celui-ci ait un emploi au ministère, au service de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

Le professeur McGonagall était passé le voir aujourd'hui. Ou peut être était-ce hier. Il ne se souvenait pas. Il était resté de marbre alors que sa directrice de maison lui faisait la morale au sujet des ASPICs qui approchaient et que aucun chagrin d'amour ne valait le coup de rater ses examens pour ça. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle croyait qu'il s'était disputé avec Ginny. Ginny… Il l'avait presque oubliée. Elle était comme ces souvenirs d'enfance, une odeur, une couleur, quelque chose de flou dont on se souvient avec nostalgie, en étant pourtant convaincu de ne jamais pouvoir les retrouver.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, laissant entrer la lumière du couloir, contrastant durement avec la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée l'infirmerie. Une longue barbe blanche surmontée d'un nez aquilin chaussé d'une petite paire de lunettes rondes entra dans son champ de vision.

- Alors, Harry, tu es enfin de retour ? Tu as fait un long voyage, mon enfant.

****************************************

Mais comment Harry avait-il pu oublier le seul témoin de sa vie ? La seule personne, en dehors de Severus, qui avait su ce qu'il avait vécu ? Il dévisageait Dumbledore avec désespoir. Il était surement trop tard. Trop tard pour remonter le temps.

- Tu viens de revenir dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Albus. J'ai longtemps guetté ce moment, mon enfant. Je suppose que c'est parce que Severus ne t'a pas suivi que tu te sens si mal.

Le garçon ne pouvait toujours pas ouvrir la bouche, envahi par l'émotion. Severus. Entendre ce nom dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui le remplissait de tristesse mêlée d'espoir.

- Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux, Harry. Je ne peux pas te promettre de répondre à toutes, mais je répondrai à autant que possible.

Le vieil homme contempla avec bienveillance son élève qui luttait à présent contre les larmes qui refusaient de s'arrêter de couler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux dire pourquoi il t'a laissé derrière ? Je suppose qu'il s'agit là de l'une des questions auxquelles je ne suis pas le plus apte à répondre.

Harry soupira. Il s'y était attendu, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Il avait cru qu'un homme comme Albus, qui avait réussi à comprendre les fondements mêmes de l'amour, aurait pu lui expliquer comment un homme pouvait abandonner l'amour de sa vie, celui pour lequel il avait risqué sa vie.

- Qu'est-il devenu, après ?

- Après ton départ ? Il a continué à enseigner. On a fait passer ta disparition pour un décès suite aux blessures reçues. Severus a totalement révolutionné les potions, en utilisant des formules découvertes avant son voyage dans le passé. Très Serpentard, comme tactique, tu ne trouves pas, que de s'approprier les inventions des autres ? Enfin, je ne le juge pas. Grace à lui, notre école a acquit une notoriété certaine dans le domaine des potions, et jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa retraite, il y a vingt ans, de nombreux étudiants en thèse de potions venaient faire des stages auprès de lui. Mais au fond de lui, je crois qu'il lui a toujours manqué quelque chose.

Dumbledore s'interrompit, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

- Il ne s'est jamais marié, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Je me demande même s'il a déjà fréquenté quelqu'un en dehors de son travail. Il a eu une vie très accomplie, professionnellement parlant, mais je pense que sa vie sentimentale a été particulièrement vide. Je le regrette. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire comprendre que l'amour est la plus belle des magies.

- Il le savait.

L'interruption d'Harry prit Albus au dépourvu. Il dévisagea le garçon en face de lui.

- Comment ?

- Lorsqu'on… Lorsqu'on est arrivés dans le passé, Sev avait un petit livre avec lui. Le livre de vos mémoires. Celles que votre autre vous avait écrites afin de permettre à ceux qui restent de tuer Voldemort si jamais vous mourriez. Vous y expliquiez la véritable nature de l'amour. C'est comme ça qu'il a accepté de m'aimer, même si… Même s'il n'a jamais vraiment assumé sa décision.

- Je suis désolé, mon enfant. Je suis désolé pour toi.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait, ensuite ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, il a pris sa retraite il y a vingt ans. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il devrait avoir 96 ans aujourd'hui. Il a coupé les ponts avec ses anciens collègues, aujourd'hui il vit reclus dans un vieux manoir appartenant à la famille de sa mère, qu'il a racheté à la mort de son grand-père.

- Mais alors, y a-t-il eut un autre Severus Snape ? Demanda Harry, déboussolé.

Le refus de revenir de Severus avait dû entrainer des paradoxes sur le présent.

- Non, mon garçon. Il semblerait que Severus ait appris au père d'Eleen Prince ses projets de fiançailles avec un certain moldu violent, et que monsieur Prince lui ait interdit une telle folie. D'après ce que j'en sais, Eleen a épousé un Black, mais n'a jamais pu concevoir d'enfants.

Ainsi donc, Severus s'était arrangé pour empêcher qu'un autre enfant ne vive les mêmes souffrances que lui au même âge. 96 ans… Toute une vie. Même s'il n'était pas rare qu'un sorcier vive au-delà de cent vingt ans, Severus était un vieillard. L'ombre vieillie de l'homme qu'il avait aimé à la folie.

- Où habite-t-il ? demanda brusquement Harry.

- Mon garçon, es-tu certain que…

- Où habite-t-il ? répéta le jeune homme.

************************************

Quelque part au pays de Galles, sur une colline battue par la pluie, un craquement se fit entendre, et un jeune homme apparut sous un arbre. Harry remonta le col de sa cape, et mit sa capuche, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la pluie qui lui fouettait le visage. Au loin, il apercevait le manoir, grande bâtisse gothique dominant la plaine. Il se rapprocha, la baguette à la main, dans un dernier sursaut de ses réflexes d'antan.

La cours pavée était recouverte de feuilles mortes, formant un tas d'humus en décomposition. Surement Severus était-il trop vieux pour entretenir l'habitation, et il n'aurait jamais supporté la présence de quiconque à ses côtés, serviteur ou ami. Harry se surprit à sourire. Cet endroit ressemblait vraiment à l'image moldue du manoir d'un vampire. Si comme il s'en doutait, Severus possédait un fort sens de l'autodérision, sans doute avait-il choisi la demeure en conséquence.

Il arriva à une lourde porte en chêne, surmontée d'un heurtoir représentant deux serpents entrelacés en fer forgé. Il le prit et l'abaissa sur la lourde porte. Un coup sourd résonna dans la bâtisse. Il recommença. Des bruits de pas, accompagnés par un léger tapotement, comme une cane sur laquelle quelqu'un s'appuierait, se fit entendre à l'intérieur. Puis de nombreuses serrures cliquetèrent, et enfin, la porte s'entrouvrit.

Harry contempla, muet, le visage ridé encadré par une pluie de cheveux longs, du blanc le plus pur. La couleur encore plus pale de son visage contrastait avec les deux trous noirs qui lui servaient d'yeux, et qui commençaient à se recouvrir d'un voile blanc.

- Qui…

La voix tremblotante de l'homme le prit à la gorge. Harry baissa sa capuche, découvrant son visage décomposé par l'émotion. En face de lui, le vieillard sembla s'arrêter de respirer.

***************************************

Seul. Severus avait vécu seul pendant toutes ces années. Il avait réussi à être reconnu pour ses talents de potionniste, avait eu une longue vie bien remplie à former de nouveaux esprits, rejetant comme il l'avait toujours fait les plus faibles, encourageant et avantageant ceux qui semblaient avoir des prédispositions. Sa réputation avait grandi alors que de jeunes chercheurs étaient venus lui demander conseil, et il avait commencé à prendre de jeunes gens talentueux comme apprentis l'espace de quelques mois, ou quelques années. Lorsqu'il avait pris sa retraite, ils avaient été nombreux à le féliciter pour sa carrière, et à le remercier d'avoir mis à profit ses connaissances en matière de potions magiques.

Il avait réussi à sauver sa mère de Tobias Snape, empêchant ainsi sa propre naissance. Il était un paradoxe temporel à lui tout seul. Tout d'abord, il avait cru qu'il disparaitrait en empêchant sa naissance, emportant avec lui ses regrets. Mais il était resté en vie, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut être avait-il déjà changé trop de choses. Depuis vingt ans, tout le monde l'avait oublié, et il avait vécu en reclus, mettant par écrit tout le savoir qu'il avait engrangé en deux vies, au profit des générations futures.

L'un dans l'autre, Severus Prince avait eu une vie bien remplie. Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose, son plus grand sacrifice.

Un bruit sourd parvint à son oreille. Il crut tout d'abord avoir rêvé, son audition s'affaiblissant avec l'âge. Mais le bruit retentit à nouveau, et il ne put plus l'ignorer. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.

Se relevant difficilement, dépliant douloureusement ses genoux rendus raides par l'âge, il claudiqua jusqu'à l'entrée, s'appuyant le moins lourdement possible sur sa cane. Arrivé à la porte, il ouvrit d'un geste de la main les serrures qui le protégeaient de l'extérieur. Sa baguette à la main, en un ancien réflexe d'espion, il observa la silhouette détrempée devant sa porte.

- Qui… demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue chevrotante par le manque de pratique.

L'inconnu baissa sa capuche, dévoilant un visage encore juvénile.

Son plus grand regret se tenait devant lui.

**On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes! Pensez à votre auteure et laissez lui une petite review pour lui dire ce que vous avez aimé (ou pas dans sa fic et dans le chapitre)!**

**Bientôt la suite! Je dirai quand je publierai le prochain sur le forum de Sélène dont j'ai mis le lien au début du chapitre.**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Pardonne moi

**Voila un chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, mais je devais faire passer mes études avant tout. Il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! En tout cas, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à publier. Bon chapitre !**

**Chapitre 12 : Pardonne-moi :**

Le vieil homme tenta de refermer la porte sur ses souvenirs. Mais à presque cent ans, il n'était plus de taille à rivaliser contre un jeune homme de 17. Harry réussit à son insu à se faufiler à l'intérieur du manoir. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, se retrouvant dans un vaste vestibule silencieux qui donnait en face sur un grand escalier de marbre, à sa droite sur une pièce à l'aspect chaleureux éclairée par la lumière vacillante d'un feu de cheminée mourant.

Le poids des années se faisait sentir dans la décoration et dans les meubles autrefois somptueux, qui arboraient à présent un aspect élimé, fatigué. Harry se tourna vers celui qui avait été son amant, 58 ans auparavant. Le vieillard le dévisageait toujours, le visage plus aussi fermé qu'autrefois, comme du vieux cuir qui se serait assoupli avec l'âge. Le bouleversement était visible au fond de ses yeux qui ne semblaient plus aussi noirs qu'autrefois, comme voilés par les remords.

- J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais, stupide Gryffondor.

La voix brisée fit monter les larmes aux yeux du garçon, même si au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé d'entendre les sarcasmes de son aîné, comme autrefois. Une impression de sécurité l'envahit, associée à une situation connue. Severus désigna du menton la pièce éclairée, qui était en fait un petit salon qui ne comprenait que deux fauteuils au coin du feu, l'un des deux presque nerf, comme si l'occupant des lieux s'était servi du même pendant plusieurs décennies, achetant l'autre que pour apporter un équilibre à la pièce. Au milieu, une table basse croulait sous des monceaux de parchemins vieillis. D'un geste douloureux, Severus sortit une baguette aussi usée que lui de sa poche et les fit disparaître. Il invoqua ensuite une bouteille de brandy et deux verres. Il s'en servit un à ras-bord, et en versa un fond dans l'autre.

- Je crois me souvenir que tu supportes mal l'alcool ?

Toujours sous le choc, Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de saisir d'une main tremblante le verre le moins plein et de l'avaler d'une traite.

- Tu n'as apparemment rien appris des règles de la politesse. Tu aurais au moins pu attendre que je sois assis et trinquer avec le vieil homme qui t'a sauvé la vie.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, regardant d'un drôle d'air l'homme qui camouflait difficilement un demi-sourire. Il semblait s'être presque adouci avec les années. Le feu de bois qui crépitait dans le petit salon du manoir semblait réduire le poids du temps. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans les deux fauteuils de la pièce, les deux hommes se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait dans le physique de l'autre que son regard. Harry avait conscience de serrer tellement ses doigts autour des accoudoirs que leurs jointures étaient devenues toutes blanches. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, incapable de choisir une ligne de conduite. L'homme qu'il aimait était bien là. Mais c'était un vieil homme à présent. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que ce n'était pas irrémédiable, qu'il y avait un antidote, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, qui pouvait lui permettre de retrouver son amant.

Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole. Que dire après des décennies d'abandon ? Bien sûr, pour Harry, le temps avait été beaucoup moins long. Pour Severus par contre… S'il avait seulement songé que le garçon essaierait de le retrouver après tout ce temps…

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Harry ? demanda le vieil homme avec un sourire en coin.

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'un déclic sur le plus jeune, qui prit une grande inspiration, tout de suite bloquée par un sanglot.

- Pourquoi ? Comment peux-tu plaisanter, Severus, comment peux-tu plaisanter après ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Harry…

Comme pour se donner contenance, le vieillard prit une gorgée de brandy.

- Regarde-moi, Harry.

Mais le jeune homme fixait résolument la bouteille, comme pour ne pas voir la vérité en face.

- Regarde-moi. Je suis vieux à présent. A l'époque, j'aurais pu être ton père, j'aurais vieilli bien avant toi, et tu n'aurais pas pu profiter de ta jeunesse en restant avec moi. Tu aurais dû supporter un vieil homme aigri, j'aurais été un frein à ton épanouissement personnel, à ta vie entière.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser le choix ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de choisir à ma place !

-Crois-tu que j'aurais pu vivre avec toi en sachant que tu étais le fils de Lily ? A chaque fois que je t'embrassais, j'avais l'impression de commettre un acte contre nature, de te…

- C'était tout ce que je représentais pour toi ? Je te dégoutais ?

- Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Je…

- Tu quoi, Sev ?

Le vieil homme s'autorisa un petit sourire. Il y avait tant d'années que personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça. L'écho d'un souvenir. Harry ? Lily ? Il ne se souvenait pas. En tout cas, il était temps de dire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avouer.

- Je… T'aimais, répondit l'autre après un court silence. Je 'aimais tellement que j'en avais oublié le plus important, oublié que j'étais censé te protéger, t'aider à prendre ton envol, comme je me l'étais promis après la mort de ta mère. Je ne pouvais pas assumer ce que j'avais fait, Harry. Et avec le recul, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, ce jour-là. Tu avais le droit de vivre ta vie, d'avoir une enfance heureuse, puis de devenir l'adulte épanoui que tu méritais d'être. Tu avais le droit de te marier, de fonder une famille.

- C'était avec toi que j'aurais voulu fonder une famille ! Tu m'as privé du plus grand bonheur que je n'avais jamais ressenti ! J'ai 34 ans de souvenirs, Severus ? j'ai été un orphelin pendant une guerre sanglante, et là je me retrouve dans un monde totalement surréaliste, où mes anciens amis agissent comme des gosses, où mes parents me prennent pour celui que je ne suis pas, où ceux que j'appelait mangemorts font partie de la société, alors que je sais qu'ils sont capables de tuer des centaines de personnes et de faire preuve d'autant de cruauté que Voldemort lui-même !

- Harry, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise ces dernières décennies, c'est que chacun a en lui les armes nécessaires pour faire le bien ou le mal. Nous ne naissons pas bons ou mauvais.

- Mais Jedusor…

- A été notre pire erreur.

Le jeune homme resta muet d'étonnement. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait survécu que parce qu'il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il avait agi pour le mieux. Quelques art, il avait envié ses amis d'être si désinvoltes, il avait envié leur bonheur. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de faire semblant. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Pas après Tom. Alors entendre Severus dénigrer leur acte…

- Comment ?

- Tom n'était pas maléfique à son entrée à Poudlard. Il était ambitieux, certes, il avait beaucoup souffert de son enfance à l'orphelinat et ne réclamait qu'une vie plus facile, où il serait enfin reconnu, admiré. C'est humain. Si nous l'avions pris sous notre aile, il aurait appris à aimer, et ne serait pas devenu un meurtrier. Nous avons provoqué sa chute, tout comme nous l'aurions provoquée si nous n'avions rien fait du tout. J'ai souvent voulu revenir en arrière, tu sais, j'ai voulu recommencer lorsque j'ai enfin compris ça. Mais j'étais déjà vieux, et mon existence à elle seule relevait du miracle, je ne voulais pas créer un paradoxe de plus. J'ai empêché ma naissance, j'aurais dû disparaître.

La réalité de ses paroles atteignit Harry de plein fouet. La pièce devint tout à coup profondément silencieuse, en dehors du crépitement de la buche qui finissait de se consumer. Bientôt, il faudrait en rajouter une autre, se dit Harry, sinon le feu allait s'éteindre.

- Je vais bientôt mourir, Harry. Je crois que la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir était la conviction qu'un jour je te reverrai. Je voulais voir une dernière fois ton visage.

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as abandonné.

- Je vais être sincère, contrairement à mon habitude, car cela fait tellement longtemps que je rêve d'avoir cette conversation avec toi, afin de partir en paix. Je t'aimais, même si je savais que je devais m'empêcher de t'aimer, ou me perdre tout à fait.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry prit sa décision. Il savait que jamais Severus n'accepterait de l'aimer de nouveau. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que Severus n'accepterait jamais ses sentiments à son égard, et il le comprenait. Lui-même regardait le visage de Ginny. Il n'avait même pas été capable de lui adresser la parole. Il l'avait trompée et plus jamais il ne pourrait reposer ses mains sur elle.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans ce monde, Severus. J'en suis tout simplement incapable.

- Je ne peux pas te rendre ton ancienne vie.

- Je ne te le demande pas. Mais tu peux finir ce que tu as commencé.

- Que veux-tu que je finisse ? J'ai fini ma vie.

- Mais tu peux partir en paix.

- Pas en aillant tué un enfant.

- Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir, grand sage ? Tu as vécu ta vie, et ton corps est fatigué. Mais le mien est celui d'un jeune homme, malgré mes 34 ans d'expérience. Je peux rattraper nos erreurs, Severus. Je peux t'apporter la paix et la sérénité sachant que j'aurais fait ce que nous aurions du faire dès le début.

- Tu veux dire…

La voix du vieil homme se faisait hésitante, comme s'il n'osait pas croire à ce qu'il entendait. En même temps, l'espoir renaissait sous son expression torturée.

- Oui, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je veux recommencer de nouveau, Severus. Je veux retourner dans le passé et permettre à Tom de faire les bons choix.

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune homme se releva, enthousiaste.

Quelque part, Severus sut d'où viendrait sa délivrance, ou plutôt sous quelle forme elle se présenterait à lui. Il sut pourquoi il n'avait pas cessé d'exister. Il sut qu'il devait donner sa chance à ce stupide Gryffondor borné. Il se leva à son tour, sans tenir compte de la douleur persistance dans ses genoux, une chaleur nouvelle lui réchauffant le cœur. C'était bientôt fini. Lentement, il sortit de la poche de sa robe une fiole qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, ces 58 dernières années, en souvenir de son libre arbitre et des choix qu'il avait faits. Puis il fit apparaitre d'un coup de baguette une lettre cachetée plusieurs années auparavant, d'après sa couleur jaunie. Il tendit les deux à Harry, lequel s'en saisit avec émotion.

- Bois-là en pensant à l'époque à laquelle tu veux revenir. Pour la lettre, je l'ai écrite il y a quelques années, au cas où je n'aurais pas eu le temps de te revoir avant de mourir.

Harry s'approcha doucement de l'homme usé. Il tendit la main vers le visage ridé par l'âge, et caressa lentement la joue de l'homme.

- Merci de m'avoir aimé, Severus, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Puis il déboucha la fiole légèrement poussiéreuse et la but d'une traite.

Alors que le garçon disparaissait sous ses yeux, Severus dit adieu à sa vie. Il savoura l'impression persistante des lèvres de son amant sur les siennes. Déjà, les contours de son corps s'estompaient. Sur un dernier sourire, il disparut.

************************************

Harry apparut dans une rue sombre et glauque de Londres. Il se souvint avoir vu Dumbledore y apparaitre lui-même dans un souvenir que lui avait montré l'homme. Devant lui, une grande bâtisse l'attendait. Au dessus de la porte, un seul mot en peinture écaillée. Orphanage.

Il frappa à la lourde porte et entra sans un mot. A l'entrée, une secrétaire à l'air fatigué se redressa et l'interrogea du regard.

- Bonjour madame, fit-il doucement. Je cherche le fils de mon cousin. On nous a dit qu'il avait été déposé dans un orphelinat de Londres à la mort de sa mère. Je le recherche depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Et quel est le votre ?

- Harry Prince. Je souhaiterai l'élever comme s'il était mon fils. C'est bien ce que je dois à mon défunt cousin.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Une heure plus tard, c'est un Harry particulièrement fier de son mensonge qui sortit de l'orphelinat, tenant la main d'un jeune garçon de tout juste huit ans. Il avait réussi à faire croire à son histoire à la directrice, laquelle l'avait aidé à régler les formalités d'adoption. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était heureuse de se débarrasser d'un pensionnaire. Tom était plus jeune que dans son souvenir. Dans un coin de sa tête, Harry se souvint que dans son souvenir, Tom avait commencé à se montrer cruel avec ses camarades un peu après ses neuf ans ; sans doute lorsque sa magie s'était déclarée. C'était surement pour cela que la potion l'avait ramené juste avant cette période.

Il conduisit le jeune garçon qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot au chaudron baveur, avec dans l'idée de trouver du travail dans le monde sorcier lorsque l'argent manquerait. Avant d'être allé voir Severus, il avait retiré une bonne partie de ses économies, mais pas suffisamment pour vivre éternellement avec un enfant.

Il fit entrer le garçon qui alla sagement s'asseoir sur le bord d'un des deux lits jumeaux, l'air un peu effrayé par cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui l'avait sorti de son univers.

- C'est vrai que tu connaissais mon père ?

- Oui, Tom, répondit Harry, en se répétant que s'il le connaissait au travers des souvenirs de Dumbledore, il ne mentait pas réellement au garçon. Je me suis promis de prendre soin de toi s'il ne pouvait pas.

- Alors il est mort ?

- Non, mais il ne peut pas s'occuper de toi.

Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il allait devoir tout expliquer à Tom, un jour. Mais à huit ans, il avait surtout besoin de savoir qu'il était en sécurité.

- Pourquoi il ne peut pas s'occuper de moi ? Dites la vérité !

Harry sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Mais Tom semblait si enfantin en disant cela. Surement personne ne lui avait appris les règles de la politesse, et il ne se rendait pas compte du trouble que pouvaient provoquer ses paroles. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, se répéta Harry. Un enfant qui avait le temps d'apprendre à faire les bons choix. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, Tom. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme que son papa ne laissait jamais sortir de la maison. Elle était amoureuse de son voisin, qui était très riche mais déjà fiancé. Comme elle connaissait la magie, elle força l'homme à tomber amoureux d'elle, et bientôt, elle attendit un enfant. Alors, elle fit cesser le sort qui obligeait l'homme à l'aimer ; lorsqu'il revint à lui, il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais à cause de sa famille et de sa fiancée, il ne pouvait pas élever l'enfant.

- C'était moi ?

- Oui, Tom, c'était toi. Il a alors quitté sa femme, et lorsqu'elle a accouché, elle était très malade et n'a pas survécu. Tu es alors allé à l'orphelinat. Des années plus tard, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, et j'ai décidé de prendre soin de toi. Car tu es spécial, toi aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as hérité des talents de ta maman. Tu es un sorcier, Tom. Comme moi. Et je vais t'élever pour que tu puisses devenir à ton tour un grand sorcier.

- Mais la magie, ça n'existe pas !

Harry leva sa baguette, la tendit vers un coussin, et le transforma en un ours en peluche plus ou moins bancal. Songeant que Hermione aurait fait mieux, il le fit venir néanmoins vers lui avec un accio et le tendit au petit garçon abasourdi.

- Ouah ! Je pourrais faire ça, moi aussi, un jour ? fit Tom en serrant l'ours très fort dans ses bras.

- Oui, tu le pourras.

Le garçon ne dit plus rien, tout à fait absorbé par son nouveau jouet. Harry soupira, sachant qu'un jour Tom ne se satisferait plus de ces piètres explications. Mais en attendant, il était heureux de voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de son nouveau petit protégé. Il sortit distraitement la lettre que lui avait remise Severus de sa poche, caressant doucement le cachet de cire représentant deux serpents entrelacés. Il l'ouvrit, laissant son cœur se serrer à la vue des pattes de mouches de Severus.  
_  
« Cher Harry,_

Le temps a passé et je désespère de te voir revenir. Surement vas-tu être tellement heureux de retrouver tes parents et amis que tu vas m'oublier. Que dis-je, en stupide Gryffondor que tu es, tu reviendras surement me hanter. Mais trop tard.

Je vais bientôt mourir, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Mon corps se fatigue et bientôt, je ne serai plus capable de continuer. C'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Pour te dire tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire.

Je te demande pardon de t'avoir abandonné, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre en sachant que j'avais trahi Lily. Je l'ai trahie car je m'étais promis de prendre soin de toi après sa mort, et au lieu de ça, je t'ai laissé tomber amoureux de moi. Ce fut l'une de mes pires erreurs. Au fond de moi, j'avais honte, Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

J'espère que tu pourras refaire ta vie, moi, j'ai vécu la mienne, sans plus jamais tomber amoureux, mais en faisant tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé faire. J'avais connu les deux êtres les plus merveilleux qui soient, ta mère et toi. Tu lui ressembles énormément, et je pense que c'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Car je t'aimais, Harry. Mais je ne pouvais continuer de t'aimer en te sachant son fils, c'était contre nature. Je te demande encore pardon.

J'ai appris bien des choses ces dernières années. J'ai enseigné à un Sirius Black et à un James Potter qui ont tout fait pour me prouver qu'ils étaient doués, sans jamais se montrer désobligeant, en tout cas pas plus qu'avec les autres professeurs. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris que les gens ne sont pas bons ou mauvais dès le départ. Ils le deviennent.

C'est aussi valable pour Tom. Ca a été ma deuxième grande erreur. Croire que ce pauvre garçon était un être maléfique. Il avait surement connu des moments difficiles, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir pour avoir tenté de se protéger, et d'être admiré. Il méritait qu'on l'aide à devenir quelqu'un de bien, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu. Je suppose que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Nous, les enfants oubliés, nous nous sommes élevés tous seuls, et nous avons fait notre vie en fonction des gens que nous avons rencontré. Si je n'avais pas eu Lily, je serais devenu tout aussi maléfique que Voldemort, Harry, n'en doute pas un instant. Quant à toi, tu peux remercier tes amis Weasley et Granger.

Si tu lis ces lignes, un jour, sache que tu m'as profondément manqué, mais que j'ai fait ça pour toi. Pour que tu ais une vie normale. Profite-en pleinement, comme j'ai profité de la mienne.

Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Severus Snape. »

Harry passa une main tremblante sur son visage, essuyant vaguement ses larmes. Il était temps de passer à autre chose, et de vivre sa vie, comme l'aurait voulu Severus. Il se tourna vers le garçon qui regardait toujours son ours en peluche avec adoration.

- Tu veux que je te montre le monde sorcier, Tom ?

- Oui !!

- Suis-moi. Va mettre ta veste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se promenait sur le chemin de traverse, tenant dans sa main la petite menotte du garçon. Sur la devanture de l'apothicaire, il vit un panneau « cherche vendeur ». Il devait tenter sa chance, pour offrir une éducation à Tom. Il frappa à la porte et demanda à voir le patron au vieil employé qui tenait la caisse.

- Quelles sont vos compétences, jeune homme ?

- J'ai étudié avec un maître de potions, monsieur, pendant plus de sept ans, répondit-il, en se répétant qu'il ne mentait pas, puisqu'il avait été élève de Severus de sa première année jusqu'à son voyage dans le passé. Je ne connais peut être pas tous les ingrédients, mais je suis prêt à apprendre. J'ai besoin de travailler pour élever mon petit cousin, je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste, monsieur.

De plus, il avait vu le programme entier de Poudlard deux fois, en comptant les souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa vie dans le futur qu'il avait transformé, après la mort de Tom. Le patron loucha sur le gamin assis sur les genoux de Harry, et qui commençait à somnoler.

- Je ne demande pas vraiment de diplômes, seulement que mes employés sachent reconnaître les ingrédients et soient capables de les vendre. Tu pourrais apprendre sur le tas. J'accepte de te prendre à l'essai, mais vraiment parce que j'ai besoin d'un employé d'urgence, mon vendeur quitte la profession demain. Il veut prendre sa retraite.

L'homme taciturne semblait trouver cette idée particulièrement saugrenue.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

- Je l'espère, petit. Sinon, cousin à charge ou pas, tu iras voir ailleurs !

C'est ainsi que Harry entra dans la vie active, à deux fois 17 ans. Après son premier salaire, il loua un petit appartement à Londres, et inscrivit Tom à l'école pour jeunes sorciers de Pré-Au-Lard. Les années passèrent tranquillement, Harry découvrant de jour en jour les joies de la paternité. Il découvrait un jeune homme particulièrement intelligent, qui perdait peu à peu ses manières de sauvageon héritées de l'orphelinat, et qui apprenait à aimer à son tour. Il était encore très méfiant vis-à-vis des autres enfants, mais il se dégelait peu à peu, entouré de jeunes sorciers pleins de bonnes intentions.

Bientôt, le jour fatidique arriva. Harry, âgé de tout juste 20 ans, essayait de convaincre son petit protégé qu'il ne risquait rien en franchissant la barrière magique du quai 9 ¾, à 10 minutes du départ du train. Enfin, Tom accepta de le suivre, fermant les yeux si fort que son visage se plissa d'un gros pli soucieux, serrant la main de son tuteur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mort de rire, Harry tirait derrière lui la valise surmontée d'un hibou grand duc nouvellement acquis, qu'il avait offert à Tom pour ses onze ans. Il aida toute la ménagerie à monter dans le train, puis fit un grand sourire au garçon de l'autre côté de la fenêtre du compartiment. Un jeune garçon qui était à l'école de Pré-Au-Lard avec lui le rejoignit, et il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Sur le quai, le cœur d'Harry battait tellement fort qu'il menaçait d'exploser. Il avait vu Tom évoluer, ces trois dernières années, avant de devenir un petit garçon tout à fait normal, qui découvrait ses pouvoirs et le monde de la magie, qui reprenait peu à peu confiance en lui, se faisant des copains, apprenant à voler avec son père adoptif. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait tout de même un peu anxieux à l'idée de le laisser partir pour Poudlard, où il ne pourrait plus veiller sur lui. Il faudrait qu'il prenne rendez-vous avec le professeur Dippet pour suivre les progrès de son garçon.

Et s'il était à Serpentard ?

- Tu n'oublies pas de m'écrire après la répartition, hein, Tommy ?

Le garçon qui trépignait sur son siège lui tira la langue.

- Promis papa !

Alors que le train s'éloignait, Harry se surprit à penser que peu importait la maison dans laquelle irait Tom. Il savait qu'il ferait les bons choix.

**Qui aimerait que j'écrive une suite qui couvrirait l'enfance de Tom élevé par Harry ? Vos suggestions sont les bienvenues !**


	14. Epilogue

**Comment ça j'ai mis trois plombes à l'écrire, cet épilogue? En fait, c'est parce que je ne savais pas sous quelle forme écrire la suite de cette fic, alors voilà ce que j'ai décidé : je vais faire un OS, assez long en fait, sur l'enfance de Tom avec Harry, depuis le moment où Harry est allé le chercher à l'orphelinat, jusqu'à la mort de Harry. Je le publierai à la suite de mon épilogue. En attendant, voici l'épilogue en question, j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vous en remercie, et fais une réponse commune, parce que finalement, j'ai retrouvé les mêmes questions.**

**Finalement, Harry et Severus ne se reverront plus jamais, Severus a disparu après avoir fini ce qu'il avait à finir, à savoir donner la potion à Harry pour qu'il puisse de nouveau recommencer à écrire l'histoire, car finalement, il avait annulé sa naissance et ne pouvait continuer à exister. Harry a élevé Tom, qui est parti à Serpentard, et a eu une enfance tout à fait normale, que je développerai dans le prochain OS. Harry ne s'est jamais marié, il n'a jamais pu oublier Severus. Il ne le rencontrera plus jamais, et vous allez comprendre pourquoi en lisant ce qui suit.**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue  
**

**POV TOM JEDUSOR**

Un jour, un homme m'a dit qu'il était possible de changer. De tout changer.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour-là, de la dispute qu'on a eue, tous les deux. Moi, l'adolescent en quête d'identité, lui le père adoptif qui aimerait qu'on reconnaisse son mérite, sans jamais l'avouer. Ce jour-là, j'ai demandé à Harry qui était mon vrai père, et pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le retrouver. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait adopté. Pourquoi il avait laissé sa vie de côté, pourquoi il s'était enterré dans une boutique d'apothicaire miteuse, sans possibilité d'évolution de carrière, avec un enfant à charge, un enfant qui n'était pas de lui.

Il m'a accusé d'être ingrat. Et oui, je l'étais. Mais dans la maison de Serpentard, on nous apprenait à toujours rechercher le pouvoir. A s'élever, socialement parlant. Tout d'un coup, cet homme qui m'avait élevé était tombé dans mon estime. Quand j'y repense, ma colère d'adolescent a du le faire souffrir, lui qui a tant donné.

Il m'a alors dit que j'étais assez grand pour savoir. Il m'a raconté une histoire absolument impossible, sur un mage noir, un Elu qui n'était pas assez puissant pour le vaincre, et sur un homme. Un homme comme un autre, et qui pourtant, était un héros. Il en parlait avec tant de ferveur que je n'ai pas pu mettre sa parole en doute. Et quand j'ai appris la vérité... La vérité sur moi...

Je ne me sens pas capable de faire la moitié des choses qu'il m'a racontées. Comment, comment aurais-je pu devenir ce monstre qu'il m'a décrit? Comment aurais-je pu torturer, tuer, asservir ainsi? J'ai refusé de l'accepter. Je me suis enfui. J'ai visité les lieux dont il m'avait parlés, le taudis dans lequel ma mère a vécu, traitée comme une esclave. J'y ai rencontré mon oncle, qui a essayé de me tuer. J'ai pris la fuite, j'ai vu mon père. Lui, il a essayé de m'acheter. Il m'a proposé de l'argent pour disparaître, disparaître définitivement, ne jamais revenir, ne jamais plus jeter l'opprobre sur les Jedusor.

Alors j'ai compris. Je suis rentré à la maison, car oui, j'en avais une. J'ai dit à Papa que j'étais désolé. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais eu qu'un seul père, et que ma vrai famille, c'était lui. Il a souri, et il m'a raconté l'histoire, l'histoire d'un petit garçon, qui comme moi, n'avait pas eu de chance dans sa famille. Un petit garçon qui avait été maltraité par son père, qui avait fait de mauvais choix, que tout le monde croyait mauvais. Et cet homme a décidé de changer, d'aimer ce qu'il avait haï, de recommencer. Cet homme a sauvé l'humanité.

Papa est mort il y a deux ans, de la grippe, qui dit-on, venait de Chine. Les sorciers comme les moldus mourraient à tour de bras, et aucune potion n'était efficace. Papa était condamné. Entre deux accès de fièvre, il m'a reparlé de cet homme, qu'il allait rejoindre, selon lui. Il m'a raconté son histoire, avant qu'il ne m'adopte, et tout ce qu'il aurait voulu me raconter un jour. Il m'a confié qu'il aurait voulu le revoir, une dernière fois, mais que les adieux n'ont lieu qu'une fois, et que pour lui, ils étaient déjà passés.

C'est en mémoire de ces deux hommes que moi, Tom Elvis Jedusor Prince, aujourd'hui, passe la porte d'un taudis moldu, la vieille baguette de mon père à la main. Nous sommes en 1960, le 9 janvier. J'ai 34 ans, je suis auror, et j'ai décidé de passer faire un tour dans un foyer sorcier, où dit-on, un moldu bat sa femme, une sorcière. Une sang pur que plus est. Je frappe à la porte, annonce la raison de ma visite. Des voisins se sont plaints, mentais-je.

Lorsqu'il entend les plaintes que je formule à son égard, l'homme se jette sur sa femme, il l'accuse de mentir. Celle-ci serre son nourrisson entre ses bras, mais c'est trop tard. Le poing de ce monstre vole vers sa femme. Sa tête part en arrière, et j'entends un bruis d'os qui se brise, distinctement. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la fumée sort de ma baguette, sans que je m'en sois rendu compte. L'homme git aux pieds de sa femme, alors que le bébé pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors, je me penche et le prends doucement dans mes bras. Il arrête de pleurer, et me fixe de ses yeux pas encore bien ouverts de nouveau né. Je passe doucement un doigt sur sa joue si douce, essuie une grosse larme.

- Je vais te donner la vie que tu aurais du avoir... Severus.

**S'il y a des scènes que je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire mais que vous aimeriez lire (du genre l'enfance de Severus, ou un OS sur Harry) dites-le moi, je les ajouterai à la suite! **

**Pensez à me laisser une review, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cet épilogue, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	15. OS 1 : l'enfance de Tom

**Voila comme promis le premier OS, sur l'enfance de Tom. Au moins un autre suivra, cette fois-ci sur l'enfance de Severus, et d'autres si vous avez des idées, je prends commande!**

**Vous pouvez m'adresser vos suggestions soit par review, soit sur le topic de cette fic, sur mon forum, à l'adresse http : // hp - writeordream . xooit . org / portal . php (enlevez les espaces)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OS 1 : l'enfance de Tom :**

Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un qui commençait bien dans la vie. Né d'un père qui l'avait abandonné par honte, d'une mère morte en couche, pas assez forte pour l'élever, il aurait été rejeté à la fois par sa famille moldue qui l'aurait considéré comme un monstre, illégitime de surcroit, et son oncle sorcier qui n'aurait vu en lui qu'un sang mêlé indigne de fouler le sol de la maison des descendants de Serpentard, si seulement sa mère ne l'avait pas abandonné dans un orphelinat.

Et là, sa vie n'avait pas été à envier non plus. A l'orphelinat, il y avait des règles à retenir. Ne pas poser de question. Obéir. Eviter les plus grands. Se méfier des plus petits, car c'étaient les plus teigneux. Manger le plus vite possible pour éviter de se faire voler son repas. Essayer d'avoir des amis plus puissants que soit.

La dernière règle était celle dans laquelle il réussissait le mieux. Il possédait un charme certain, dont il se servait outrageusement, que ce soit vis-à-vis des employés comme des autres enfants. Mais la directrice de l'institut ne se laissait pas abuser par ses grands yeux. Elle, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et lui aussi.

Il en avait toujours était convaincu. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui, quelque chose qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel. Un jour, alors qu'un de ses camarades lui avait volé son dessert, il avait réussi à attirer ledit dessert à lui. Depuis, il s'était servi de ce don pour se venger lorsque les gens lui faisaient du mal. Il avait ainsi réussi à voler quelques jouets aux autres enfants, vieux jouets abandonnés par quelques bourgeois qui cherchaient à se donner bonne conscience aux bonnes œuvres.

En faisant tourner sur la table une vieille toupie, il se demanda à quoi elle ressemblait lorsqu'elle était neuve. Sentait-elle encore la peinture, comme le mur Est lorsqu'il avait été repeint ? Etait-elle plus lisse, ou au contraire s'était-elle polie avec le temps ? Il se promit qu'un jour, il serait lui aussi un de ces bourgeois. Un jour, lui aussi pourrait acheter de beaux jouets, et aussi de beaux vêtements. Il ne manquerait jamais plus de rien.

Le temps passait et cette conviction ne le quittait pas. Il avait perdu espoir d'être adopté, après tout, il était déjà trop âgé et faisait fuir les familles. Il sentait au plus profond de chaque personne ses sentiments réels, il lui suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux, et il connaissait la vérité. Madame Cole, la directrice de l'orphelinat, lui avait souvent tapé sur les doigts en lui disant que cela ne se faisait pas de regarder les gens dans les yeux, mais il préférait rester à l'orphelinat que d'aller dans cette famille, là, qui n'avait déjà pas l'intention de lui donner des jouets et de belles choses. Ou encore celle-là, où le mari et la femme passaient leur temps à se disputer et cherchaient à adopter un enfant pour tenter de sauver leur couple.

Alors, il se contentait de survivre, au jour le jour, tout en accumulant les connaissances nécessaires pour pouvoir s'en sortir, un jour. Le frère qui venait leur faire la classe leur avait dit que s'ils travaillaient bien tant qu'ils étaient petits, ils auraient un bon emploi plus tard. Et ça, Tom en était convaincu. Alors il travaillait avec assiduité, en se répétant qu'un jour, lui aussi aurait droit à un bon emploi. Peut être aviateur, ou alors banquier. Il ne savait pas lequel gagnait le mieux sa vie, mais avait toujours voulu voler, et on disait qu'un banquier était quelqu'un de riche. Surtout celui qui venait régulièrement à l'orphelinat et qui se disputait toujours avec Madame Cole.

Les autres enfants avaient vite appris à ne pas l'embêter. Pour les faire fuir, il suffisait de faire voler quelque chose quand ils étaient dans la pièce, puis de leur dire de ne rien répéter, ou ce seraient eux qui voleraient. Ca marchait toujours, et même les plus courageux prenaient la fuite en sentant leurs pieds quitter le sol. Il n'avait pas de personnes en qui il faisait suffisamment confiance pour les appeler ses « amis ». Il y avait ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres, et puis les autres. Au fond de lui, Tom savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas aimer.

En ce qui concernait les adultes responsables des enfants de l'orphelinat, soit ils l'adoraient, et faisaient alors des alliés potentiels, soit ils se méfiaient, comme Madame Cole. Dans ces cas-là, il se contentait de les éviter le plus possible.

Le monde à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat était pour lui une énigme, quelque chose d'immatériel, jusqu'au jour où il serait majeur. Il se résumait à la plage sur laquelle ils allaient une fois par an, et au petit carré de lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son petit monde se résumait aux murs de l'orphelinat, à la cour dans laquelle les autres allaient jouer, au réfectoire, à la salle d'étude. Il était un étranger à ce monde, et attendait seulement le jour où il pourrait en partir.

Telles avaient été les certitudes de Tom sur la vie, jusqu'à ses neufs ans, lorsqu'elle avait basculé.

Il avait tout de suite compris que Harry ne lui disait pas la vérité, lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre. Mais cet homme avait tellement envie de faire bien, de le ménager, que Tom s'était tout de suite sentit en sécurité. Il émanait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose d'à la fois commun et surnaturel. Des années plus tard, il avait compris que c'était de l'amour.

Harry l'avait conforté dans son opinion qu'il était exceptionnel, et il avait été ravi que l'homme lui propose de devenir encore plus exceptionnel. Il lui avait proposé de lui apprendre la magie. Tom en était tout retourné. Sa vie allait enfin changer, et en mieux. Il le savait, le destin venait de l'aider à suivre sa voie, celle qu'il avait toujours pressentie comme la sienne. Il allait devenir un être hors du commun.

* * *

Lorsque Harry passa la porte de l'orphelinat, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour amener la directrice de l'orphelinat à lui confier la garde de Tom. Il prépara rapidement une histoire pas spécialement plausible, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour cela. C'était Severus, l'expert en mensonges, pas lui.

Comme dans le souvenir de Dumbledore, une jeune fille débraillée, vêtue d'un tablier, l'accueillit lorsqu'il entra. Il demanda en balbutiant la directrice, expliquant qu'il était le cousin de l'enfant, se fustigeant d'être si peu convainquant. Mais la jeune fille devait sérieusement manquer de curiosité, car elle se contenta de crier le nom de son employeuse avant de se remettre à fixer le mur en face de sa loge, sans plus s'occuper du visiteur.

La directrice, Madame Cole, apparut enfin, avec l'air des gens toujours pressés, toujours occupés. Harry la regarda anxieusement, avant de lui répéter ce qu'il avait dit à sa secrétaire, de moins en moins clair. La femme, agacée, le conduisit dans son bureau, où elle se servit sans préambule un verre de gin, puis s'assit en face du jeune homme.

- Alors, vous affirmez être son cousin. Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez? Demanda-t-elle, très vive.

Le coeur d'Harry s'emballa un instant, puis il se souvint du souvenir de son mentor. Il avait été contraint d'utiliser la magie pour convaincre la directrice de lui confier l'enfant. Il se pencha donc sur son bureau, serrant sa baguette dans sa manche, et prit une feuille vierge, avant de jeter un sortilège de confusion sur Madame Cole, dont le regard se fit vague. Il ne connaissait que la théorie, pour l'avoir lue dans un livre de défense contre les forces du mal, mais ne l'avait jamais pratiqué. Aussi, se concentra-t-il attentivement sur le but qu'il souhaitait atteindre, la sueur coulant de son front. Lorsqu'il tendit la feuille à Madame Cole, qui le regardait d'un air intrigué, il se souvint tout à coup de Severus.

« Lorsque vous mentez, il faut jouer le jeu. Vous n'incarnez pas un personnage, vous êtes ce personnage. Soyez-en convaincu et celui que vous voulez flouer le sera également. »

Il lui avait dit cela un jour où Harry l'accusait d'avoir le mensonge dans la peau. Snape avait rétorqué qu'au contraire, c'était lui qui ne savait pas mentir, et que tout le monde pouvait apprendre. Il reprit alors confiance.

- Voilà les papiers qui prouvent mon identité et mon ascendance. Vous pouvez voir ici que je suis bien le cousin de Tom, et que son père m'a nommé pour m'en occuper si jamais il lui arrivait malheur. Ci-joint le certificat de décès du père.

Madame Cole lâcha les papiers, avant de dévisager Harry.

- Tout me semble en ordre, si vous voulez bien prendre quelques minutes pour remplir les papiers d'adoption...

Adoption... Harry n'avait pas songé que après cela, il deviendrait officiellement père. Père... Serait-il à la hauteur? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que devait faire un père, Oncle Vernon n'ayant pas été un excellent modèle. Il remplit les documents d'une main tremblante, acceptant que Tom puisse garder son ancien nom de famille, auquel il apposerait désormais celui de Prince.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il allait trouver Tom dans sa chambre, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il lui parut si petit, assis sur son lit, si fragile. La peur l'assaillit lorsque Tom lui demanda de dire la vérité, et il essaya de lui mentir le moins possible, ne voulant pas le pervertir dès le début. Il se répéta qu'il était trop jeune pour savoir, et que Tom chercherait de toutes façons à en savoir plus lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Il aviserait à ce moment-là.

La chambre du chaudron baveur ne suffirait pas éternellement. Il se rendait tout à coup compte de ce que cette situation impliquait. A présent, il était adulte, définitivement, et devait se comporter comme tel. Plus personne pour le protéger, finie l'école. Il devrait travailler, gagner sa vie, sans diplôme justifiable, sans papiers d'identité. Si une moldue pouvait se laisser abuser par un sortilège de confusion, ce ne serait surement pas le cas d'un sorcier.

L'offre de l'apothicaire était une aubaine pour lui. Comme si le destin avait décidé de lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Malgré le salaire de misère, il était désormais capable de louer un petit appartement avec deux chambres, à Londres, et inscrit Tom à l'école pour enfants de Pré-Au-Lard.

Le garçon l'inquiétait. Toujours timide, réservé, il ne parlait que si Harry lui adressait la parole, se contentant de manger, dormir, faire sa toilette. Harry comprit enfin qu'il ne faisait que répéter ce qu'on lui avait enseigné à l'orphelinat. Faire ce qu'on te dit et ne pas causer de problème. Parfois, Tom lui jetait des regards perçants, détournant la tête lorsque Harry se tournait vers lui, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il n'osait pas demander. Regrettant encore une fois l'absence d'Hermione, il se décida à tenter de se sortir de ce mauvais pas tout seul.

Un beau soir, alors qu'il allait coucher Tom, il se décida à évoluer dans sa relation avec l'enfant. Il le borda dans le lit, comme à son habitude, puis s'assit au bord, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Alors, mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, aujourd'hui, à l'école? Demanda-t-il.

Il fut récompensé par un immense sourire sur le visage de l'enfant, qui se mit à parler, totalement surexcité.

- Aujourd'hui, on a dessiné avec la peinture qui change de couleur toute seule! J'ai voulu dessiner mon ours mais la peinture est devenue verte, alors ça ressemblait plus du tout à un ours.

Tom éclata de rire à ce souvenir, puis s'assombrit tout à coup.

- Mais Max il a dit que c'était pas beau.

- Qui est Max? Demanda Harry, un peu nerveux.

- C'est le plus grand de la classe, expliqua Tom, tout à coup anxieux. Il est méchant, mais je peux l'être plus, si je veux, dit-il, fanfaron.

Les pires craintes de Harry se réalisaient. Il respira un grand coup, sentant Tom se raidir devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'être méchant, Tom, tu sais. Si jamais ce grand t'embête, je veux que tu ailles parler à ta maitresse, au lieu de te disputer avec lui, d'accord? Elle est gentille, ta maitresse, non?

Le garçonnet prit le temps de réfléchir à la question.

- Oui, elle est gentille, elle m'aide à tenir ma plume, quand on écrit. Mais est-ce qu'elle est plus forte que Max?

La question fit sourire Harry, qui se souvint avec émotion de ses propres craintes d'enfant, lorsqu'il n'osait pas aller se plaindre à ses professeurs lorsque Dudley et sa bande l'attaquaient. Il était temps de ne pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs que par le passé.

- Elle est l'adulte, elle est là pour te protéger, pour protéger tous les élèves qu'on lui confie. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas le droit d'être méchant avec Max, mais que lui n'en a pas le droit non plus. Si Max t'embête, tu essaies d'abord de discuter gentiment avec lui, sinon, tu vas voir ta maitresse, d'accord?

- D'accord, monsieur.

- Tu n'as pas à m'appeler monsieur, tu sais.

- Comment je dois t'appeler, alors, monsieur?

- Pour le moment, tu peux m'appeler Harry. Et autre chose. A l'avenir, je veux que tu me le dises si tu as quelque chose qui te tracasse, d'accord? Fit-il en tenant le menton du petit.

- D'accord, monsieur Harry.

Soupirant, Harry se releva, répondant par une grimace au sourire espiègle de Tom. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit, et quitta la chambre.

A partir de ce jour, il prit chaque jour un peu de temps pour parler avec Tom, lui raconter des histoires, même s'il paraissait déjà un peu grand pour cela. Il mettait chaque jour une partie de son salaire de côté pour acheter des vêtements et des jouets à Tom, même s'il manquait toujours un peu. Il se répétait que ce qui comptait vraiment était que le garçon soit heureux et aimé. Et Tommy le lui rendait bien. Même s'il manquait d'expérience, il essayait de lui montrer de l'affection, comme il pouvait.

La première fois que Harry avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras, il l'avait senti se raidir, mais s'était peu à peu détendu, s'abandonnant au plaisir de l'étreinte. Depuis, Harry essayait de toujours lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, multipliant les petites attentions, les gestes d'affection.

Car il se rendait compte qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour le petit bout de chou, malin et curieux à la fois, sans aucune méchanceté. Il se rendait compte que Severus avait raison : c'étaient eux qui avaient créé le monstre qu'était devenu Jedusor, la première fois qu'ils avaient modifié le passé.

Le premier Noël arrivait à grands pas et Harry n'arrivait pas à économiser suffisamment pour offrir à Tom un repas un peu plus élaboré et un ou deux jouets. Il songea à en fabriquer lui-même, mais n'avait jamais été très manuel. Alors, il demanda à son patron la possibilité de faire des travaux supplémentaires rémunérés. Ce dernier accepta, pensif.

La veille de Noël, alors que Tom rentrait tout excité de l'école, ravi d'avoir quelques jours de congés, Harry soupesa un peu désappointé les quelques pièces qu'il avait en poche. Tout juste de quoi acheter une toupie dans le magasin de jouets de Pré-Au-Lard. Il espérait que Tom ne serait pas trop déçu.

Harry travaillait trop pour se permettre de rencontrer des gens. Aussi, le soir, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un transplaner devant la porte, il crut tout d'abord à une erreur, et serra par précaution sa baguette dans sa main. Mais il n'y avait personne devant la porte. Personne, à part une caisse en bois portant le sceau de l'apothicaire. Surpris, Harry l'ouvrit.

C'est alors qu'il eut de nouveau la certitude que le destin aidait ceux qui en avaient besoin. La boite contenait un magnifique coffret contenant un assortiment de petits soldats de plomb, de la meilleure facture, et deux oranges. Emu aux larmes par la délicatesse de son employeur pourtant particulièrement bourru, incapable de pousser le sentimentalisme au point de remettre le colis en mains propres, mais reconnaissant du travail et du courage de son collègue , il alla les placer devant les chaussons de Tom, abandonnés dans le salon, les oranges sur le coffret de bois ouvragé, avec les images des soldats peints dessus.

Cette nuit-là, Harry fut tout aussi impatient que Tom de se lever pour fêter Noël. Lorsque le jour commença à poindre, il se leva et alla se préparer une tasse de café. Les petits pas de Tom résonnèrent dans le couloir, et une tête toute ébouriffée aux yeux endormis apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- M'est avis que le père Noël est passé, cette nuit, fit Harry, l'air de rien.

- Arrête, Harry, je sais qu'il existe pas!

- Ah bon? Alors comment expliques-tu le colis que j'ai trouvé devant tes chaussons ce matin?

Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent, et il partit en courant dans le salon. Harry le suivit, très fier de son effet. Ce fut un Tom ravi qu'il découvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est trop génial! Merci papa!

Harry prit une grande inspiration, avant de serrer Tom dans ses bras. Papa, ça sonnait plutôt bien.

**********

Les mois passèrent dans une monotonie désormais établie pour Tom et Harry. Ce dernier travaillait énormément, ce qui laissait peu de place à des jours de congé, et donc passait peu de temps avec Tom. Mais il ne manquait jamais de lui demander de lui raconter sa journée, le soir, lorsqu'ils dînaient ensemble, c'était leur petit moment privilégié. Jamais Tom ne se plaignait de ce manque de disponibilité. Au contraire, il apparaissait toujours reconnaissant, comme s'il profitait pleinement de chaque moment passé avec quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui, après les années à l'orphelinat.

Le garçon grandissait bien, commençait à se sociabiliser, faisant preuve d'un charme qui faisait craquer ses professeurs comme ses camarades. Il avait de bonnes notes à l'école, essayant toujours d'être le premier. Harry le soupçonnait d'essayer de tout faire pour le rendre fier. Il était amusé par la lueur de bonheur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Tom lorsqu'il le félicitait de ses bonnes notes.

Le jour arriva enfin où Tom entra en âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Harry se demanda comment il occuperait ses soirées, maintenant que Tom ne rentrerait plus, le soir, pour dîner. Il se demanda longtemps s'il serait capable de sortir, de nouveau, de rencontrer des gens, peut être de séduire. Mais aucune femme ni aucun homme n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Severus. Alors, le premier soir, lorsque Tom lui envoya une lettre pour lui annoncer son admission officielle à la maison de Serpentard, ce dont il se doutait, il prit une petite somme d'argent et se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Là, il y rencontra son patron, qui lui offrit la première tournée. Ce fut la première fois que les deux hommes discutèrent en dehors du travail.

Son patron, qui s'appelait Eric Vangueveld, avait fait de courtes études de potionniste, qu'il n'avait pu mener à terme. Alors, il avait ouvert une boutique d'apothicaire, mettant en oeuvre ses connaissances des ingrédients. Il ne gagnait pas forcément bien sa vie, en tout cas pas assez pour se marier et fonder une famille, et de toutes façons il n'était pas assez sociable pour plaire aux femmes. L'homme le railla de son choix de vie, lui affirmant que lui, aurait laissé le gamin à l'orphelinat, cousin ou pas. Mais Harry l'avait bien compris, le jour où il avait laissé les soldats de plomb, l'homme était un tendre, sous son apparente carapace.

Tom grandissait bien, ramenant toujours de bonnes notes, revenant toujours pour les fêtes, lui racontant les amis qu'ils s'étaient faits, les Gryffondors avec qui, comme Harry dans une autre vie, il se disputait. Il avait retrouvé à Poudlard quelques jeunes sorciers avec qui il était allé à l'école de Pré-Au-Lard, et même s'il ne semblait pas réellement prêt à faire confiance à ses amis, au moins était-il cordial, et ne s'isolait pas. Le directeur de Serpentard, le professeur Slughorn, avait confié à Harry lors d'une réunion que Tom avait formé autour de lui une cour de jeunes gens ayant soif de réussite, et que son pupille aurait l'appui de leurs parents au ministère si un jour il souhaitait l'intégrer.

Tout d'abord, cette information avait inquiété notre jeune papa, qui avait peur que Tom ne reforme les mangemorts. Mais si les adolescents se faisaient de nombreux plans d'avenir, il semblait qu'ils ne comptaient que conquérir le monde financier. Et comment s'attendre à autre chose venant d'un Serpentard ? Mieux valait qu'il réussisse mieux dans sa vie que son père adoptif, se disait Harry, alors qu'il venait comme toujours chercher son fils à la gare de Londres pour les fêtes de Noël. Tommy lui adressa un sourire ravageur, qui eut pour effet de faire glousser tout un troupeau de filles de son âge, sur le quai de la gare, et tira sa valise jusqu'à son père, lui serrant la main.

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry s'en rendit compte. La reconnaissance autrefois présente dans son regard n'existait plus.

Ce fut alors que la dispute eut lieu.

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient, et Harry avait économisé sur son salaire pour offrir à son fils un livre qu'il avait vu pendant les vacances, mais qui coûtait trop cher. Alors, il lui avait acheté d'occasion, et l'expression déçue dans le regard de Tom ne lui avait pas échappé, lorsqu'il avait ouvert son cadeau. Le temps où un ours en peluche bancal suffisait pour l'émerveiller était passé depuis longtemps.

Tom lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché un autre travail. Ce à quoi Harry avait répondu qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour l'élever. Mais cette question en avait entrainé une autre. Pourquoi l'avait-il élevé? Pourquoi s'était-il encombré d'un gamin qui n'était même pas de lui, qu'il avait élevé comme un sang mêlé, sans le faste nécessaire à tout Serpentard, passant ses soirées dans un bar miteux avec un autre miséreux comme lui ? Pourquoi son vrai père l'avait abandonné ?

Le jour fatidique était arrivé. Entre deux cris, Harry lui avait tout raconté, d'une voix froide, digne de Severus. Digne d'un Prince.

Tom avait fui, et Harry n'avait pas prévenu les autorités sorcières. Il savait qu'il reviendrait. Car le destin aide toujours ceux qui en ont besoin.

Et il était revenu, le lendemain, en larmes, en le suppliant de le pardonner. Harry l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, et avait décidé de lui raconter l'histoire de Severus. De l'homme grâce à qui ils étaient vivants, tous les deux.

Tom avait passé ses ASPICs avec brio, comme prévu, puis avait travaillé quelques temps comme conjureur de sortilèges pour le ministère. Lequel s'était vite apperçu de l'utilité de cet homme dans les duels, de part son ingéniosité et sa vivacité d'esprit, et Tom était devenu auror, un auror brillant, surtout dans la résolution des enquêtes. Son père savait bien qu'il se rangerait en grandissant, mais que pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'un peu d'action, de travailler sur le terrain. Harry était ravi de le voir devenir cet homme adulé et plein de charmes qu'il avait élevé. Même si le garçon ne trouvait jamais femme. Un soir, alors que Harry discutait avec son patron, comme à son habitude, le soir, au Chaudron Baveur, il l'avait vu passer dans la rue, aux côtés d'un jeune homme charmant. C'est là qu'il avait compris. Mais peu importait les préférences de son fils, tant qu'il était heureux. Il avait mené à bien sa mission.

Et à présent, au crépuscule de sa vie, alors que la fièvre le rongeait, Severus lui revenait en mémoire. Y avait-il un paradis, un repos éternel pour les gens comme eux? Les paradoxes temporels, ceux qui avaient existé plusieurs fois, disparaissaient-ils seulement, ou bien avaient eux aussi droit à contempler les vivants, l'œuvre de leurs vie, du haut de leur ciel ? Il songea que Severus était né en 1960, il naitrait donc deux ans plus tard. Et lui, Harry, mourrait avant sa naissance. C'était mieux ainsi. Si le paradis existait, il y retrouverait son amant.

Alors que Tom lui faisait avaler d'horribles potions sans aucun effet, il lui raconta le plus grand amour de sa vie. Il lui raconta la grande vérité qu'avait découverte Dumbledore, au sujet de la magie de l'amour. De son pouvoir créateur. Sans doute délirait-il, et pourtant, il savait que le moment venu, Tom ferait ce qu'il ferait.

Parce que le destin aide toujours ceux qui en ont besoin.

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Review svp!**


	16. OS 2 : l'enfance de Severus

Je profite de la fin des partiels pour terminer cette fiction que j'ai laissée trop longtemps de côté. Je vous avais promis un OS sur l'enfance de Severus, aussi, le voila. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que j'ai encore des lecteurs malgré l'attente.

**EDIT DE CHARIS :** **Certains m'ont fait part de leur désir de me voir écrire un passage entre Harry (le Harry du futur) et Severus (celui qui a été élevé par Tom, j'espère que vous me suivez). Même si je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, et que j'y ai déjà pensé figurez-vous, je préfère laisser cet hypothétique passage à l'imagination des lecteurs. Je préfère en dire le moins pour suggérer le plus. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop :)**

OS 2 : l'enfance de Severus

_« Cher Père Noël,_

_Cette année, je ne savais pas quoi te demander. Je ne voulais pas un jouet ou un nouveau livre d'images, il y en a déjà plein à la maison. Papa me répète que j'ai de la chance par rapport à certains enfants qui n'ont pas d'argent. Et je sais qu'il a raison. Il me suffit de voir ceux qui ont un uniforme tout troué à l'école pour le savoir._

_Quand j'en ai parlé à Papa, il m'a dit de réfléchir à quelque chose qui me manquerait, quelque chose que je n'avais pas et qu'il me ferait plaisir de recevoir pour Noël. Alors, j'ai fait la liste de tout ce que j'avais, et ma conclusion est que j'ai tout. J'ai même tellement de choses que je n'ai jamais voulu avoir, comme ce balai de course dont je ne sais même pas me servir, et que je suis trop petit pour voler tout seul avec, que les autres enfants veulent tous être amis avec moi. Je ne les aime pas trop, mais au moins, les plus grands n'osent pas s'attaquer à moi, parce que je ne suis jamais seul._

_J'ai quand même fini par trouver ce que je n'avais pas. Je n'ai pas connu ma famille. Je sais que mon papa n'est pas mon vrai papa, il me l'a expliqué, et m'a dit que mes vrais parents étaient morts tous les deux. Il m'a expliqué, quand j'ai été assez grand, qu'il était venu me chercher parce que mon papa et ma maman étaient morts, et qui était vraiment mon père. Un moldu. Finalement, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir été élevé par un moldu. Je n'aurais même pas pu voler sur un balai si j'étais resté avec ma vraie famille ! Je sais aussi que le père de mon papa était mort deux ans avant ma naissance. Papa en parle toujours avec un regard bizarre, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il sourit en même temps. Je ne sais pas qui était mon grand-père, mais je pense que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Et c'est pour ça que je t'écris. _

_Père Noël, cette année, je ne veux pas de jouets. A six ans, je suis bien trop grand pour ça. Ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir parler à mon grand-père, savoir qui il était vraiment. Je n'ai pas de maman, je n'ai que mon papa. Alors, s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un de bien dans ma famille, je veux qu'il sache que j'aurais voulu le connaitre. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible de faire revenir les morts, papa dit qu'ils restent toujours prêts de nous par la pensée._

_Alors voila, Père Noël, si tu pouvais faire parvenir cette lettre à mon grand-père, ce serait le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je n'ai jamais reçu._

_Merci d'avance,_

_Severus Prince »_

Severus cacheta soigneusement sa lettre, en faisant attention à ne pas se brûler avec la cire chaude. Puis il alla l'apporter à son père, un peu gêné devant cette tradition qu'il considérait comme enfantine. Les plus grands des enfants de l'école de Pré-Au-Lard disaient que le père Noël n'existait pas, mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible alors qu'à chaque fois que son papa postait une lettre au père Noël, il recevait le matin du 25 décembre les jouets qu'il avait demandés ?

Alors, cette année, il tentait le tout pour le tout. Il alla porter la lettre à son papa, en se demandant comment il le saurait si son grand-père avait reçu sa lettre. Il se creusait encore la tête lorsque Tom prit la missive, éclatant de rire devant l'expression de son fils. Lequel tourna les talons comme si de rien n'était, les sourcils toujours risiblement froncés. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne le verrait pas, Tom décacheta la lettre. Un simple sortilège lui permettrait de la recacheter et de faire semblant de la poster à la poste de Pré-Au-Lard.

Il parcourut les premières lignes non sans une certaine fierté. Oui, il avait réussi à fournir à son fils tout ce que lui-même n'avait pas eu. Il avait tout ce dont pouvait rêver un petit garçon, et le plus incroyable était qu'il ne prenait même pas la grosse tête. Peut être que cela viendrait avec l'âge, et à ce moment-là, Severus serait le Serpentard le plus admiré de tous les temps. Il aurait un bel avenir, aussi beau que s'il était né dans une famille de sang-pur noble.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il arriva au paragraphe qui parlait de l'envie de Severus de connaître sa famille. Tom n'aimait pas les femmes, il n'avait pas pu offrir une maman à son fils. Mais il fut étonné lorsqu'il vit que Severus ne voulait pas de maman, mais plutôt parler à son grand-père. Ainsi, le respect que lui-même ressentait pour l'homme avait dû être si évident que le petit garçon considérait presque son grand-père comme un saint. Peut être aurait-il dû lui en parler.

Peut être aurait-il dû lui raconter son grand-père, avec toutes ses qualités et tous ses défauts. Peut être était-il trop jeune pour connaître la vérité, et surement qu'il ne lui révèlerait jamais tout. Mais… C'était décidé. Tom lui parlerait de son père, de son premier cadeau de Noël, les petits soldats de plomb dont il ne s'était jamais séparé. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

Les derniers jours avant Noël passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Severus paraissait moins calme que d'habitude. En général, alors que les autres enfants étaient excités à l'approche du jour où ils recevraient des cadeaux, Severus se contentait de hausser les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas correct de montrer son impatience. Tom songeait souvent que l'enfant avait un sens du politiquement correct inné, et il s'amusait beaucoup à le voir arranger pendant des minutes entières sa posture à table, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde que d'appliquer à la lettre les règles en usage, à savoir ne pas mettre les coudes sur la table, se tenir droit, sans être avachi sur le dossier de sa chaise, les deux pieds au sol, les jambes décroisées.

Mais cette année, Severus se montrait plus taciturne, plus soucieux peut être. Il l'observait souvent, alors qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps enfermé dans la bibliothèque, essayant vainement de décrypter des livres bien trop difficiles pour son âge, déjà autodidacte dans son apprentissage. Le soir de Noël, Severus resta assis au pied du sapin jusque très tard, jusqu'à ce que Tom vienne le chercher.

- Allez, fiston, le père Noël ne viendra jamais si tu restes sous le sapin, viens te coucher !

- Mais papa, et si le père Noël il pouvait pas me donner ce que je veux ?

- Le père Noël peut tout faire, Sev. C'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, presque plus grand que Merlin !

- C'est vrai ?

Severus sembla plongé dans des réflexions bien trop profondes pour un adulte comme son père, qui le prit dans ses bras, l'entrainant vers sa chambre. Il le déposa doucement entre les draps, l'embrassant sur le front.

- Mais papa, et si je ne pouvais pas savoir si le papa Noël il a pu faire ce que je voulais ?

- Il faut que tu ais confiance en lui, il est très fort, tu sais ?

- Plus fort que grand-père ?

Tom sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était le genre de questions posées innocemment par les enfants qui mettent les adultes dans tous leurs états. Il s'efforça de sourire et déposa un baiser sur le front de son enfant.

- Ca, j'en doute. C'était quelqu'un, ton grand-père.

- Tu m'en parleras, un jour ?

- Promis, mais ce soir, il est temps de dormir. Bonne nuit, mon fils.

Tom éteignit la veilleuse, laissant Severus qui serrait à présent un vieux hibou en peluche dans ses bras.

Seul face au sapin de Noël, il se décida à déterrer ses souvenirs du grenier. Aidé par un elfe de maison, il alla chercher la vieille boite dans le grenier. Cette vieille boite en bois, avec les soldats peints sur le couvercle, et son trésor de soldats de plombs à l'intérieur. La peinture n'avait presque pas souffert du temps, et il laissa ses doigts courir sur les figurines froides, en se souvenant du temps qu'il avait passé à revivre des batailles imaginaires, encore et encore. Il prit la boite, la nettoya d'un sort et revint au salon, la déposant sous le sapin. Puis, il alla chercher deux oranges qu'il plaça sur le couvercle. Enfin, il alla se coucher, en se demandant si Severus apprécierait le geste.

La nuit fut longue pour les deux habitants de la grande maison. L'impatience de chacun semblait créer une atmosphère lourde et palpable, et l'aube n'arriva que trop tard. Ils se levèrent tous deux aux aurores, et Tom resta un peu en retrait, attendant de voir la réaction du garçon. Severus ouvrit dubitativement la boite, observa les soldats, puis se tourna vers son père, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

- Alors, Sev, qu'est-ce que le père Noël t'a apporté ?

Il se rapprocha, tandis que Severus lui tendait sans mot dire la boite de soldats. Il la prit, et s'assit par terre, aux côtés de son fils.

- Incroyable ! C'est la boite de soldats que m'avait offerte ton grand-père quand j'avais ton âge !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Severus, tout à coup surexcité.

- Oui, regarde ce qui est gravé dans le bois, là.

Tom lui indiqua un endroit du couvercle, à l'intérieur, où Harry avait autrefois gravé ces quelques mots. « A mon fils que j'aime ». Il sentit Severus retenir son souffle alors qu'il caressait l'inscription du bout des doigts.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire, Sev. C'est l'histoire d'un homme sans qui on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. C'est l'histoire de ton grand-père.

**Voila, je mets un point final à cette histoire, au bout de dix mois… Emotion, quand tu nous tiens ! Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, j'espère que cette fin vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. En tout cas, moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je me consacre désormais à mes autres fics en cours, en espérant que vous continuerez de me lire !**


End file.
